


春死蝉（完结）

by roseroseyang



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroseyang/pseuds/roseroseyang
Summary: 官二代精英女攻X青梅竹马温和男受没有渣和贱，只有坚定不移的爱情和无法抑制的占有欲SM，女攻男受





	春死蝉（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为微博被吞，这里重发，全文有修改

第一章，初遇和再见

小孩子像野兽，无分善恶，只有强弱。  
六年级如果还算是小孩，那么这就是一群小孩，穿着校服，带着红领巾，排队向守在门口的老师行礼，然后一群人勾肩搭背地走出校园，背影看上去亲热极了。  
萧睿就在这一群人的中间，面无表情地走着，再走五分钟就是一座废弃的工地，在这里揍他是每日必演的节目，周围这群三个月后就会和他分道扬镳的同学，此时在对他进行最后的压榨。  
或许他本来就不该转到这所学校。  
想到这里，他突然挣扎了起来，挣脱别人搭在他肩膀上的胳膊就开始飞奔。在别人眼中，一群飞扬的少年沿着河堤奔跑，像极了电影里展现欢快的场景，于是没有人注意到，跑在最前面那个少年人眼中的惊恐。  
河堤不长，怎么都会跑完，萧睿在河堤尽头被其他人捉住，径直往小巷里带。此时夕阳西下，南北向的巷道里已经没了日光，一个高个的少年人抬脚就向萧睿腹部替过去，萧睿想躲，可是被人架住躲不开，于是在一阵钝痛中捂着肚子跪了下来。  
十天前，他收到了班花的情书，那个女孩子在把情书交给他的时候，眼里含着温柔，嘴角带着羞涩，小心翼翼地望着他的脸，在众目睽睽之下说出了“我喜欢你”。  
萧睿放下了手里的课本，抬起头，有些吃惊地直视着少女羞涩的俏颜，耿直道：“我不喜欢你。”  
说罢，又拿起了课本。  
他没有注意到角落里一群男生忿忿地目光，更不知道班上最混的那个小子正在追求班花。  
今天无论他是答应还是不答应，麻烦都会找上他。

萧睿其实不弱，他的身体素质很好，比周围的少年人高出小半个头。  
可是对方人太多，他在揍趴下两个人以后，胳膊被两个人束缚住，剩下地就只有挨揍的份了。  
混小子们经常打人，并不会打脸，所以萧睿的脸看上去还好，也就是因为这样，无论是家长还是老师都没能发现他受了欺凌。  
他本可以告诉老师，也可以告诉家长，于情于理都不是他的错。  
可是少年人特有的固执让他不愿意把那么“丢脸”的事说出去，而且他也不愿父亲是某局领导的事被人知道，这在他看来，是更大的麻烦。  
萧睿觉得头有点晕，刚刚似乎有人用什么敲了他一下，他的手在空中虚抓一把，却什么都没有抓到，两只眼睛开始有些失焦。  
“嘿，小子，一群打一个要脸么？”  
一个沙沙哑哑的声音在他头顶上响起，像是宿醉般有些含混不清。  
“要你管，老女人。”几个少年人微微一愣后，立即骂了起来。  
“啪。”一记响亮的耳光之后，万籁俱寂。  
为首开骂的少年被突然的一巴掌打懵了，几个少年人都住了嘴，面面相觑地站在那里。  
“啪。”又是一耳光，这次，萧睿听到了有人胆怯的声音。  
“她是大人。”  
萧睿动了动，自己扶着墙站了起来，看清了来人的面容。  
一名十七八岁的“大人”，小麦色的皮肤，黑亮的眼睛，天然上翘的嘴角带着些戏谑的笑容，此时她的眼睛并不聚焦，有些涣散地闪着。  
是个喝醉酒的“大人”。  
几个少年人在经历了最初的吃惊以后，也反应过来，眼前这个“大人”不过比自己大几岁，是女人，而且是醉鬼，看上去都快站不稳了。  
“不打女人”四个字或许他们会挂在嘴边，但比自己大的女人不算“女人”。  
挨了两耳光的少年，突然捡起地上的砖头，向吴璟砸了过去。  
萧睿一下子扑向他，想阻止他用砖头砸那人，可是已经晚了，砖头径直飞向吴璟，擦着她的脸飞了过去。  
萧睿张皇地回头看时，就看到吴璟一脸迷惑地摸了摸自己的脸，然后摇摇晃晃走了过来，拎着萧睿的领子把他丢开，用头狠狠地撞向抛掷砖头少年的鼻梁……  
那天萧睿浑浑噩噩地和一群人打在一起，和他都受了伤，最后离开的时候，萧睿瘸着腿苦着脸，少女捂着胳膊哈哈大笑，身后是七八个躺在地上的少年人。  
走出巷道那一刹那，吴璟拨开了被汗水沾在脸颊上的头发，萧睿终于看清了他的脸，那张神色飞扬的笑脸和记忆中那个人重合起来，惊得他不知所措，呆呆地看着吴璟走向一个满脸苦笑的少年人，一屁股坐到自行车后扬长而去。   
那天并不是萧睿和吴璟的第一次见面，他们第一次见面是两年前，不过那次的见面过于平淡，萧睿陪父亲坐在角落的桌子上大口吃菜，今年七中的理科状元是他爸上司的女儿，此时正在台上一本正经地做答谢，白色的连衣裙穿在她身上显得有些臃肿，衬得她本来天然麦色的皮肤颜色更深。  
他爸在旁边一直让他好好听状元讲学习经验，他则注意到吴璟的年纪十六，似乎四岁就开始读书，感觉稍稍意外，除此之外，他没有留下更多印象，对他而言，高考是一个遥远不可及的事，还早着呢。   
之后的十年里，萧睿都没见过吴璟。虽然作为七中的骄傲，吴璟的名字让所有后来的学弟学妹耳朵起了茧子，但关于吴璟的记忆，除了老师口里那个神乎其神的学霸，就只剩下了那天巷道里和他一起打架的少女了。  
在萧睿拿到录取通知书那天，问他爸爸能不能请他领导来吃饭，他爸爸一脸吃惊地看了很久，然后摇了摇头。很久之后，萧睿才知道吴璟的父亲被双规了，连同他的女儿一起，和所有人都断了联系。  
萧睿有些难过，莫名有些惆怅，在夏日的蝉鸣声中，度过了自己的十八岁生日。

 

招待会安排在万丽宫，吴璟准时出席，作为资方代表她本来有一些特权，但她并不想使用。虽然娱乐圈和资本圈里一些游戏规则她已经谙熟于心，但并不代表她就喜欢并且需要。  
可是片方明显希望一切都按照规矩来，在安排人员出席上也很花了些心思，男一女一在吃饭的时候在陪在吴璟左右，但是到了饭后娱乐的时候，两个人自然就退到了一边，取而代之地是本片的男四，一个名不见经传的小鲜肉，吴璟是通过介绍才知道了他的名字，否则在路上看见最多当成比较帅的普通人而已。  
这次是万峰集团上市后第一次投资影片，吴璟对这个行业还并不熟悉，但由于公司高层有继续向这个产业进军的想法，所以吴璟来之前自然做足了功课，片方各项信息都掌握得比较完全，男一女一甚至男二女二的背景也稍微做过一些了解，但她没想到最后一直陪着她的会是男四。  
她当然知道片方的心思，像她这样的年纪，若让年过三十的男一男二陪同，到底是谁陪谁就很难说了。但片方的体贴在吴璟看来有些多余，毕竟她从未起过其他心思，虽然就个人而言，她并不介意一夜情或者其他非常规的交往方式，但她不想把私生活和工作混为一谈，所以此时对于片方的盛情也只能礼节性地表示感谢。  
片方的热情更多是一种流程上的安排，当看出吴璟有些疲惫之后立即表示今天也不早了既然宾主尽欢自然可以见好就收，送吴璟回家的任务自然落在了男四的身上，吴璟知道却之不恭于是恭敬不如从命。  
一辆片方安排的银色小轿车停在了万丽宫门前，司机自然是今天晚上一直在吴璟旁边作陪的男四。直到他替吴璟拉开车门，用略显生涩的动作邀请吴璟坐到车内的时候，吴璟才第一次认真看了看这人的脸。  
果然毫无印象，看来自己真的是距离青春偶像剧很远了。  
这样想着，吴璟坐到了后排，把本来披在肩头的外套脱了下来，放到一旁以免压出褶皱。在做这个寻常的动作的时候，吴璟无意从后视镜里看到了前排司机的眼睛，那双眼睛正在望着她，专注而认真，这种超越礼节的长时间凝望让吴璟忍不住皱了皱眉头，那人也发觉了自己的失态，立即挪开了眼睛，有些手忙脚乱地发动了汽车。  
吴璟冲几个在外面送她的片方人员点了点头，看着窗外的霓虹灯变成了一条条光影，人感觉非常疲惫，之前的酒力上了头，人终于昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
这次片方把活动安排在了资方的主场，距离吴璟家不过半个小时的车程，但是吴璟没有选择回家，而是径直去了酒店，今天家里有其他人在，出于各种原因她都不能直接回家。协议酒店距离万丽宫有些距离，吴璟在小睡片刻之后醒来，发现还在车上，此时正在等红灯，一抬头，她又从后视镜里看到了那双眼睛。  
第二次了。  
那人又在透过后视镜看她是，虽然目光中并没有那种猥琐或者欲望，可是依然让人觉得有些不适。  
此时那人已经发现吴璟在看他，立即躲开了对视的眼神，吴璟想了想，坐正了身子，淡淡道：“等会想上去坐坐么？”  
“不，这个，怎么好意思，你一个人，很不方便。”那人有些结结巴巴地回答，就在此时红灯变成了绿灯，吴璟从后视镜里冲他微微一笑，道：“绿灯了。”  
那人立即手忙脚乱地起步，目光也从后视镜里偏开。  
果然他刚才是故意往后看的，他坐正的角度无法从后视镜里看到吴璟。  
吴璟心里冷笑了一下。  
这个人叫什么名字？好像是叫萧睿，回头查查他的资料，希望别挖出一些会让这部片子出问题的八卦来。  
想到这里，吴璟慢慢放松了身体，让自己坐得更舒服了一些。

吴璟回国之后就一直在这家公司任职，因为傲人的经历和学历使得她很早就承担了全权负责IPO上市的重任，可是生不逢时，回国后恰逢国内股市低迷期，IPO关闸了很长时间，所以吴璟花了三年才完整地跟完了这个项目。  
在之前IPO关闸的休整期，吴璟自然会承担公司运营的其他工作，因为语言优势和自身的年龄性别，董事长陈汉东喜欢把她带在身边出席各种场合，对于欢场上的你来我往她也是司空见惯，逢场作戏从来都是资本运作环节的一部分，无数年轻而充满野心的人都希望用自己所拥有的东西来换取自己想要的东西，这其中用来交换的物品，自然就包括年轻的身体。  
这种潜规则并非只有娱乐圈才有，任何有钱流动的地方，都会有希望用自己身体结网网钱的人，如果非要说起这个话题，娱乐圈人与其说是容易潜规则，不如说是容易被潜规则.集中了全国相貌最好的年轻人的行业，总是容易被其他人觊觎，同时也有很多人从中获得了自己想要的好处。  
吴璟深谙其中的规则，自己不碰也仅仅是因为她的年纪还有爱情和婚姻可以去憧憬，她不想过早去涉足这些有可能毁掉她平凡幸福的深水。  
而且，她并不认为年轻貌美就对她有足够吸引力，一个能够和她相知相伴共同成长的爱人，是她更渴望的。  
但此时这名年轻司机的眼神让她明白他想要什么，愿意付出什么，这种眼神她在很多场合见过，很多嫩模在她的冷眼旁观之下向她的上司投去这种目光。  
“等会需要停到小区里么？”前面的司机突然发了话，吴璟看了看周围，距离那个地点已经很近了。  
“不用。”吴璟稍微挪动了一下自己的位置，让自己可以从后视镜里看到萧睿的眼睛，“我们是去酒店。”  
“我记得吴小姐是住在B市。”那人稍微有些尴尬道，“对不起，开始以为是送你回家，他们只给了我地址。”  
“你竟然知道我是住B市。”吴璟的声音里有了一丝笑意，但后视镜外的表情却更冷，“你倒是挺了解我的。”  
“不，不，并不是刻意了解的，我只是听导演提过。”那人的声音听起来发慌，吴璟看不清那人的表情，不知是不是和自己一般冷漠，逢场作戏的戏要足，从头到脚就都是戏。  
说话间车已经转过街角，低调而沉稳的纸扇标志出现在前方，酒店已经到了。  
车自然地滑行到了停车的位置，精准地对准了旋转门，身着黑底红袖口的门童替吴璟拉开了车门，替吴璟挡住车顶。  
萧睿没有像其他司机一样等在车内，而是也下了车，从后备箱里拿出了一盒礼物。  
吴璟看了看那个盒子，知道是里面是长柄玫瑰和红酒，她笑了笑，转身进入了酒店，萧睿稍作犹豫之后，跟了上去。   
比起情趣宾馆里那种艳俗赤裸的情欲，五星级酒店里的情趣显得含蓄了很多。  
其实在走进房门之前，吴璟都还在犹豫是否要接受片方的好意，她并不了解这个叫萧睿的年轻人的背景。  
但是当她在镜子里看到他略显张皇而又无措的脸庞时，突然定下了主意。  
“我可没钱包养你，我只是代理人。”吴璟在进浴室前这样对萧睿说。  
“吴小姐你误会了。”萧睿这样说着，表情有些不自在。  
吴璟心里笑了笑，有些人就是那么不上道，连走捷径都找不到正确的路，既然他要献身，吴璟也不想拒绝，单身了那么久，的确也有生理需求。  
之后的一切顺理成章，只是吴璟没有想到，萧睿如此笨拙，在第二次被咬到舌头后，吴璟皱起眉头，起身抽烟：“你不会没经验吧。”  
“啊？”萧睿一脸惶恐，脸“腾”地一下红了起来：“我，我有经验……”  
吴璟没再深究，深吸一口烟，然后继续和他接吻，看着萧睿咳得一塌糊涂，终于有些懵了：“你不会真不抽烟吧。”  
“抽，抽的啊。”萧睿的脸已经红得要滴出血来，平时的斯文从容全没了影，像个犯了错的小学生一般，惴惴道：“只是不常抽。”  
吴璟扭头看了看他，终于道：“你回去吧，再说一次，我只是代理人。”

第二章 小明星

最近娱乐搜索上最热名字的主人，此时正在电视里接受采访，看着他一副老成样谈论着之前女友们的星座，吴璟的嘴角热忍不住抽动了两下。  
明明是个处男，明明没谈过恋爱，好意思对着镜头说自己基本凑齐了十二星座的女朋友。  
在这个娱乐圈里人人装单纯的时代，也就只有处男才会急不可耐地证明自己有过很多的女朋友。  
人果然是缺什么，装什么。  
想到这里，吴璟关掉了电视，上床睡觉。  
那个人的名字下好几条短信，她都没回复。  
和萧睿的那一晚，在吴璟心中只留下个泡影，就是肥皂泡落在地上那个小小的印子，很快，就没了。  
这种事，在某些人群里，很常见，以至于连个话题都算不上。  
不过作为资方代理人，也享受了同样待遇，还是算额外的工作福利。  
只是吴璟不太明白，这个一看就是处男的男人，为和会在电视采访里信誓旦旦自己曾经有过很多女朋友。  
但这个问题，她也不想深究，就像她明明是个不修边幅的人，为了事业，也踩上了高跟鞋一样。  
或许这个花花公子的身份本身就是个噱头，亦或是处男的身份，其实是个伪装。  
人在江湖身不由己，各自都有自己的故事，你想说，别人不一定想讲，你想听，别人不一定想说。  
吴璟继续每天的忙碌，IPO上市后获得的大量资金需要找一个好的出口，每天她都在北上深间飞来飞去，忙得连生理需求都忘记了。  
同样，也就忘记了那天离开时，满脸期待，对着她说：“下次再见。”的年轻人。

再次见到萧睿，是一个月之后，那天晚上，吴璟喝得有点多，大家都喝得有点多，一个发行方高官说要送她回去，她摇摇晃晃地说不用，那个人就揽住了她的腰。  
她骤然清醒过来，却故作醉酒的样子，用高跟鞋狠狠地钉在那人脚背上，然后偏偏倒到地到马路上拦车，一辆银色的私家车停在她面前，司机冲她笑：“uber到了。”  
她看清楚了来人的脸，再回头看了看那个瘸着脚追出来的中年胖子，拉开车门，坐了上去。  
“你怎么喝了那么多？”吴璟感觉到有人伸手跨过自己，正想伸手一记耳光，却发现一根安全带从旁边拉了出来。那人连碰都没碰到自己，就扣好了安全带。  
“今天答谢酒宴，应酬。”吴璟不想在这种显而易见的事上遮遮掩掩。  
萧睿没再说话，松开手刹发动汽车，一边往后看，一边很刻意地不经意道：“你住哪里，我送你过去。”  
吴璟看了看他绷紧的侧脸，心里暗自笑了笑，淡淡道：“京御饭店。”  
萧睿扭头看了看她，似乎在判断她是不是开玩笑，吴璟抬眼看他：“怎么了？”  
萧睿有些扭捏，手指不自然地刮着方向盘，后面的车按响喇叭催促，他赶忙让到一边，吴璟大奇：“你让他做什么，稍微提点速就行了啊。”  
萧睿没说话，人似乎有些紧张，吴璟心中一咯噔，人马上坐直，瞪大眼睛：“你不会第一次上路吧，哥们你不会吧。”  
“当，当然不是。”萧睿被吴璟瞪得不自在，可又不敢挪开看路的视线，嘴里诺诺道：“你怎么一直住酒店。”  
吴璟听了心里好笑，这种小演员，有时候就是太着急，想赶快拉进关系，恨不能早点知道资方关系人的住处，可吴璟从没想过把炮友往家里带，更别说这种自己送上门来的“肉贿”。  
“酒店方便。”吴璟被刚才一惊一吓，酒是彻底醒了，干脆坐直了身子，打开车窗吹风。  
没想到刚开了个小口，萧睿又发了话：“你才喝了酒，最好不要吹风，不然明天头疼。”  
吴璟听了，苦笑都要跑到了脸上了，只见装小献殷勤的，没见过这种把自己当男朋友般说话的，而且还是特不会说话的那种男朋友。  
“我，我听说你家住城西，想着，想着顺路。”萧睿惴惴道：“你怎么又住酒店。”  
吴璟听了，有点搞不懂了，你是来献殷勤的，和我说什么顺路不顺路，你到底会不会说话。  
萧睿见吴璟没回答，更加不安，抿了半天嘴唇，终于道：“你，你是不是以为我……我是……我其实不是，我只是……”  
结巴半天之后，萧睿没能说出口自己是谁，他和吴璟的交集，除了父母的关系，就只剩那天的架友。  
但是两个都不是什么好的联系。  
尤其后者的起因是他在挨揍。  
于是最后萧睿没了声音，闷闷地闭上了嘴。  
吴璟不懂萧睿的内心活动，心里长叹一口气。  
不行，这个小子绝对红不了，就这种情商，在娱乐圈里绝对混不上去。  
从十八线到三线，需要的是运气，但你从三线要到一线，那就是拼人脉资源背景了。可看了旁边这个年轻人的情商，人脉绝对好不起来，陪睡也好不起来。  
可惜了，可惜了那么帅。  
吴璟打定主意，今晚睡过，以后不碰他了，今天晚上都上了车报了酒店名，再不济也得把事给办了。  
只求他今晚别再装处男。  
萧睿见吴璟一直不说话，真的有点慌了，车开出了S型，最后一脚刹在路边，打着双闪。  
吴璟眨了眨眼睛，压住心中的怒意：你来约的炮，你来接的我，现在我都接招了，怎么，想溜号？  
就听萧睿僵着嗓子一口气道：“那天晚上我没有别的用心我只是喜欢你想和你谈恋爱既然我们都有了那种关系算是恋爱了吧你可以告诉我你家住哪里么以后我好来接你我家住在华景园可以给你钥匙你随时可以去找我。”  
这一串噼里啪啦的你啊我的，吴璟只听明白了个大概。  
归纳起来是这样的：  
萧睿觉得她该对他负责，因为，他们上床了。哪怕只是在床上呆了一阵。  
吴璟扶着额头思考了一阵，既然担了这个虚名，或许应该一鼓作气到底，但仔细想了想，似乎又觉得远离这个人比较好，不知为何，这个人身上透出一股超越“肉贿”的感觉，这让吴璟莫名有些心虚。  
大家都这么忙，谈感情就算了吧。  
而且这样关系的两个人，不可能有纯粹的感情，吴璟不是不相信一见钟情，她只是不相信名利场里的一见钟情。  
既然谈情伤钱，那就别谈了。借着酒劲,吴璟毫无预兆地推开车门，跳下车站在路边打车。  
萧睿慌慌张张地推开车门下车，差点被路过的私家车撞到。  
“TAXI”吴璟冲着远处顶灯发亮的出租车挥手。  
萧睿在旁边急得团团转，他不知道自己哪句话得罪了吴璟。现在他已经急得一句话都说不出来了，眼睁睁地看着吴璟拐着脚冲上计程车，消失在他的视野里。  
他想起了经纪人书文杰的话：“你就别折腾了，好好熬着吧。”  
萧睿很想哭，工作可以熬着，熬着熬着或许就出头了。  
可是他的爱情，他不想熬，他怕熬着熬着，就没有了。  
然后，他站在路边哭了起来，恨自己为什么没第一时间拿出放在后座上的玫瑰花。

吴璟回到家第一件事，就是反锁了大门，她深深地觉得，自己被讹上了。  
是的，被一个急切想出头的小演员讹上了，就因为一次“肉体”关系。  
她开始回想，那天他是否有可能偷拍了录像。  
答案是，不可能。  
她又开始分析，这个人为什么会找上她。  
答案是，她是他唯一的选择。  
她，吴璟，二十八岁，董秘，虽然职位听起来让外人误会，但却是《经济法》上明确规定的上市公司受限制的四大高管之一。  
不管怎么说，立即终止这段根本没有开始过的关系，是目前最好的选择，对于那天晚上，她不会承认，对任何人都不会承认。  
想到这里，她打开了屏蔽已久的他的号码，手机屏幕的冷光下，吴璟面无表情地看着一条条嘘寒问暖的短信，那个人就像一个称职的男友一般从清晨到夜晚地提醒她一些白痴才会忘记的事。  
吴璟删除了那些信息，毫不留恋。她删完了所有的信息以后，听到了浴室里的动静。  
她披上外套打开房门，看到那个人恰好从浴室出来，身体还显得有些瘦弱，看见她在看自己，冲她温和地笑了笑，趿着拖鞋走回了自己的房间。  
吴璟跟过去了几步，又站定了在那里。  
黑暗中她眨了眨眼睛，转身回了屋。

第三章 追求

萧睿回到家里，书文杰正在等他，明天的工作临时有变动，却死活打不通萧睿的电话，所以书文杰只能到他家里等他。  
看到他垂头丧气地进来，就知道多半是那件事。  
那件事的整个过程，他都听萧睿讲过，中间曾经想过救助自己手里这个小明星一把，却最终败给了小明星极低的爱情商。  
“她怎么说？”书文杰先把工作的事放到了一边，反正明天的工作是推迟，不是提早，今天有的是时间聊天。  
萧睿垂头望着地板，以微不可闻的声音道：“她什么都没说，跳下车走了。”  
听到这里书文杰整个人一凛，脑海中一个女侠身影浮出，轿车以120码速度飞驰，女子推开车门，飞身跃出，几个翻滚就站了起来。  
萧睿没注意到书文杰复杂的内心活动，自顾自地继续道：“你好像说对了，她真以为我是在……潜规则。”  
听到“潜规则”三个字，书文杰迅速从刚才的幻想中抽离，坐到他旁边揽住肩头：“没事，至少今天你说清楚了。”  
这句基本不会出错的安慰一出，萧睿的头垂得更低：“我回来的路上，把我说的话想了一遍，我觉得我没说清楚。”  
听到这里，书文杰再次一凛，放弃了安慰，他知道以萧睿的爱情商都能判断得出的表达错误，那么一定就是错误。  
其他事或许他这个经纪人还能插手二三，但是这件事，他实在爱莫能助。且不说现在对公司而言，萧睿并不适合有固定的女友，光是这个女人的背景和年龄就让书文杰为萧睿捏了把汗。  
于是他想了想，换了个话题：“我们来聊聊接新剧的事吧，不过，这次又是她们公司投资的……”  
萧睿瞪了书文杰一眼，自己再蠢也知道工作和生活分开，不用他这样多此一举提醒。  
就听书文节补充道：“老板以为你和她已经有了联系，所以铁定要让你去陪她。”  
萧睿听了，立即蔫了下来，连新剧也不想继续聊了。  
这段时间，萧睿有点忙，在公司安排给他的日常日常工作之外，他有了些别的想法。  
萧睿这两年一直在偶像剧里转悠，虽然现在算是青春大好年纪适合，而且才因为一部古装偶像剧而大红，但再这样演下去，戏路会越来越窄。  
《无法回头》这部剧改编自同名网络小说，据作者说是由真实事件改编，编剧修改成电影剧本以后，戏剧性冲突更加激烈，而里面一些敏感话题则被删除。即使这样，这种剧一般也很难在国内大荧幕上上映。  
但是，这种题材很容易产生话题，并且特别容易拿下台湾香港的奖项，这样对在国内已经有一定人气的萧睿来说，是一种巨大的诱惑，而片方由于名气不大，无法招募到一二线演员，最后就把目光放到了萧睿这种四线演员身上。  
书文杰和萧睿反复讨论过后，决定尝试接下这个剧本。  
萧睿准备投入大量的时间在这部电影上，但是没人能向他保证这部电影一定能开机，里面的话题过于敏感以至于至今还没有最终定下剧本，但萧睿反复看了《无法回头》的同名小说之后，觉得这是一次自我突破的机会。  
小说本身是以演艺圈为背景，写一群三流演艺学校出来却一心想进入演艺圈成为明星的年轻人扭曲的奋斗之路，其中一个叫“阿诚”的年轻人为主角，看他如何一步一步进入“核心圈”，却又如何一点一点迷失自我，直到最后彻底堕落。  
当然，如果电影想上映，结局肯定得改，但这些都不是萧睿需要操心的事，现在他只需要提前揣摩角色，因为在最终确定下来以前，片方也并没有敲定他。  
书文杰对萧睿这次的决定比较满意，倒不是他觉得这个角色十分适合萧睿，而是觉得萧睿自出道至今，一张阳光的脸替他开了路，也挡了他的戏路，从18岁的阳光大男孩一路演到22岁的阳光青年，再这么演下去，萧睿的戏路就会窄得无路可走，毕竟广大观众并不好阳光中年这一口。  
而这个“阿诚”身上的痞气和颓废，恰好是萧睿这些年来既没有拥有，也没能触碰过的风格，如果他能借此机会认真揣摩透这个角色，对他将来打开戏路会有很大的帮助。  
于是两个人揣着各自的心思都开始努力。  
萧睿其实并不笨，真是可以说是很有灵气，某种意义上说，他还很有运气。  
当年“鲜果橙”来某戏大一找一群阳光男孩当背景板，萧睿凭借良好的外形被选入其中。一个星期地拍摄中称职地做了一块背景板，30秒的广告里露脸仅仅3秒钟，然而正是由于这三秒钟的亮相，使得他有了参与另一个广告背景板的机会。  
当地三个广告找到他的时候，他已经从背景板升任配角，并且被书文杰所在公司看中，并且先同学们一步正式涉入电视剧圈，虽然一直徘徊在男三到男五的位置，但总之算是顺利出道。  
毕业签约到公司不足一年，他的表现在同期里算是可圈可点，所以书文杰也有心扶他一把，各种意义上的帮扶，包括替他推掉一些看似捷径的应酬。  
包括两个月前吴璟的那一次。  
萧睿直到最后一刻才知道资方代表是吴璟，他甚至没有看过吴璟的任何资料，就冒冒失失地到了酒会现场。  
回来以后，萧睿对书文杰说：“杰哥，她是我喜欢的人。”  
也就是那次之后，书文杰才稍微对萧睿的背景有了些了解，之前只直到他是某戏的尖子生，但再往前的事一概不知，虽然从他那么阳光的性格推断过他的家庭背景，但亲耳听说以后还是有些震撼。   
演艺界不乏富二代官二代玩票，但是像他这种典型的官二代，考了某戏攻读四年然后签约经纪公司全力进军演艺界的却是少之又少。书文杰稍微有些庆幸，替这个二代挡掉了很多不必要的应酬，让他干干净净地到了现在。  
也正是因为如此,《无法回头》这个剧本特别特别适合他，这是和他完全不同的人生。  
萧睿想得没文书杰那么多，既然准备接下这个剧本，那就开始为之努力，这个剧里的主人公的经历他都没经历过，特别是吸毒这种与他的生活完全隔断的行为。萧睿当然不会为了演艺事业而体会一把吸毒，他只乖乖地去了东城区的戒毒所，想看能不能进去呆几天。

 

吴璟最近没在北京，一直出差深圳，新公司的开业典礼之后她才回来，北京已经是深秋，她在回北京的飞机上满过了二十九岁。  
上次合作的电影上周杀青，吴璟赶回来就是为了参加杀青庆祝会，在酒会上，吴璟又一次见到了萧睿，四个月不见，他看上去成熟了很多，端着酒杯和吴璟的助手交谈。片方老板看到吴璟，立即冲萧睿做了个手势，萧睿仿佛才看到吴璟一般，带着歉意的笑容走了过来，不小心被自己的脚绊了一下。  
吴璟脸上的笑容没有一丝变化，身边的男一女一自动地退到了其他交流圈子。  
酒会之后一切照旧，萧睿开车送她回家，此时她疲惫得要命，坐上车以后，靠在后座上沉沉地睡了过去。  
一个急刹车，吴璟醒了过来，抬眼望向后视镜。  
果然，那双眼睛又在注视着自己。  
“祝你生日快乐。”那人突然说了一句，然后递过来一支玫瑰。  
“谢谢。”吴璟十分冷淡，并没有接过那支玫瑰。  
萧睿略微尴尬地僵了一阵，讪讪地收回了手，一阵沉默之后，终于鼓起勇气道：“吴小姐，我喜欢你，我是认真的。”  
吴璟冷冷地望向后视镜，但那人却并没有在看他。  
“对不起，我们还是保持工作关系就好。”吴璟冷淡而直接。  
萧睿咬了咬嘴唇，其实今天他已经计划了很久，之前和书文杰商量的时候，书文杰建议他最好不要这样突兀地表白，但萧睿还是想试一试，他决定把十年前的事说出来，虽然挨揍很丢人，但是被误会是潜规则更糟糕。  
正当他准备开口的时候，吴璟的手机响了起来。  
“刚参加完一场酒会，正在回来路上。嗯，要吃，我要吃芹菜馅的。”吴璟的声音很温柔，“等着我回来。”  
挂掉电话，吴璟冲萧睿冷冷道：“我朋友在等我回家。”  
萧睿有些发愣，刚才电话里漏出的声音，分明是一个男人，但是所有人都告诉他吴璟是单身，没有男朋友。  
“是你男朋友么？”萧睿脱口而出，呆愣楞地望着后视镜里的吴璟。  
“不是。”吴璟冷淡道：“是不愿意做我男朋友的人，但我很喜欢他，所以不会接受你。”  
萧睿觉得人有点懵，他能听清吴璟说的每一个字，可是却无法把它们连结成句，空气里的每个字都在乱窜，飘飘忽忽抓不住。  
他之前想过吴璟拒绝自己的各种理由。  
比如工作关系不适合恋爱，比如我不喜欢你，比如以为这是一个玩笑。  
然后他准备不管吴璟以什么理由拒绝自己，都要理直气壮地说出十年前的事，至少先澄清了自己不是潜规则，才有可能继续追求吴璟。  
但是他从没想过吴璟会以这个理由拒绝自己。  
在萧睿的脑海里，从没想过吴璟会有喜欢的人，而且那个人还不喜欢她，这个突然事件让萧睿的脑子顿时乱了，把之前的计划忘得一干二净。  
他有些不知所措地躲避吴璟的眼神，似乎自己如果能躲开，那刚才的一切就都没有发生。  
吴璟没有刻意逼视萧睿，她只是想把事情说清楚，而不是激怒他。  
“我喜欢你。”空白的大脑中，萧睿终于找到了一句话，于是像救命稻草一般抓住，再抛了出来。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，连自己的话也听得不甚分明。  
“我知道。”吴璟软软地接住这根稻草，又轻轻地抛了回去：“但我不喜欢你，所以请你不要再浪费自己的时间，也干扰我的生活。”  
萧睿看见稻草慢慢地飘了回来，但是他不知道自己该不该去接。车厢里长柄玫瑰的味道溢了出来，萧睿感觉浓腻得头晕。他想起了自己车上的长柄玫瑰。  
99朵最新鲜的玫瑰，在半个小时前刚刚送到他手里。  
萧睿突然下了车，冲到后备箱，在吴璟平静地注视中拿出那束长柄玫瑰，有些慌乱地递到吴璟面前，不像在送玫瑰，倒像是在抛出一个烫手山芋一般。  
吴璟没有接，也没有说谢谢。  
她冷淡地望着萧睿，直到他慢慢地收回了那束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
电话又响了起来，吴璟划开，无意中碰到了免提：  
“回来时候带点白糖，家里的用完了。”还是那个男人的声音  
“嗯。”吴璟回答得很温柔，眼睛里也泛着柔和的光。  
萧睿觉得自己真的没戏了。

第四章 S和M

萧睿觉得一个男人，如果没有了爱情，就一定要有事业，所以最近他特别拼，《无法回头》的小说倒背如流，初成的剧本也烂熟于心，没事就往戒毒所跑，把各种能收集到的素材统统抱回来。  
书文杰倒是挺高兴他这副模样，前段时间吴璟不在北京，萧睿整天都神经兮兮地，拉着书文杰替他想招如何追到吴璟，书文杰是不知道萧睿为何对吴璟有那么深的执念，只知道他很早就认识吴璟了。但看上去，这个“认识”是单方面的，吴璟的表现明显不像认识萧睿的模样。  
不过既然追求的人有头有脸并且对萧睿事业有帮助，书文杰自然不会拖后腿，给出了最中肯的建议，他分析吴璟对萧睿如此冷淡，主要是一开始萧睿出场方式不对，让她以为是个送上门潜规则的小演员。  
既然问题结症在这里，解释清楚就好，既然萧睿说很早就知道吴璟，那么把这些原原本本告诉吴璟，至少不会再减分。  
但书文杰没想到，他的小明星在女神的生日哭丧着脸回来了，然后带回一个无关紧要的八卦。  
吴璟有喜欢的人。  
萧睿觉得这是一个惊天的消息，他自己已经被炸得晕头转向，但是书文杰甚至没往脑子里过。  
吴璟有喜欢的人很正常啊，而且对方还是个男的就更正常了，他家萧睿年纪不合适，身份不合适，经验又没有，凭什么能获取女神青睐，无非增加人生经验耳。以前为了宣传将萧睿定位成阳光帅气花花公子直男，现在他总算有了和“恋爱”相关的经历。  
真是可喜可贺。  
但萧睿完全不这么觉得，半年前事隔十年再次见到吴璟，那一瞬间的怦然心动将他十年的时光串联了起来，所以那天晚上才有勇气跟着吴璟上了楼。  
可之后事情的发展和他想象地完全不一样，没有聊天，没有红酒，没有夜景和叙旧。  
而是一场突如其来的性事。  
还由于自己毫无经验而中止。  
总之，萧睿现在觉得自己被玩了，被命运这东西玩了。  
他不甘心，他想再去见吴璟一面，他要告诉她，自己为什么喜欢她，自己并不是一个希图靠肉体潜规则上位的人。  
不管怎么说，这件事一定得说清楚！  
想到这里，他带上帽子匆匆出了门。

萧睿在去往吴璟家的路上，人逐渐冷静下来，可是他越冷静，越发发现自己非常喜欢吴璟。  
都说少年时代的惊鸿一面可以铭记一生，那天小巷里那一次相遇，让萧睿无法忘怀，而之后任何人口中吴璟的故事，都让他不断美化吴璟在他心中的形象。  
初恋是盲目的，因为最初的爱恋本身就是基于自己的想象，如果有一天想象和现实有了距离，那么爱的幻象就会支离破碎，而大多数人的初恋，都是自己和自己想象力的恋爱。  
所以初恋往往会以分手告终。  
但是吴璟却没有让萧睿的幻想破灭，当年那个神采飞扬的少女，依然英气勃发，萧睿在冲进酒会看到吴璟侧脸的那一刻，回忆和现实重合在了一起，他觉得脑子里有什么东西弹动了一下，让他鬼使神差的走到了吴璟面前。  
萧睿已经在吴璟小区门口逡巡了快一个小时，脑袋里叫勇气和怯懦两个小人儿在拼命打架，不分胜负。小区保安一直在用目光驱离他，他终于退到了距离大门远一些的地方，就在这时，他看到了期待已久的身影。  
他没想过这个时候吴璟会从小区出来，而他更没想到，吴璟身边还有一个男人。  
现在是晚上十点，吴璟穿着便服，和那人并肩走出小区，没有开车，也没有骑车，似乎是要去散步。  
萧睿什么都没想，离开了大门，他没有跟在吴璟俩人身后，而是去了另一个方向。  
他之前想过无数种偶遇的方式，所以打听过吴璟的跑步路线，无论怎么跑，都必须经过一个点，在那里，他可以更自然地出现。  
从门岗走到那个位置只需要十分钟，在这十分钟里，萧睿心中做过无数个猜测。  
那个男人的身份，那个男人和吴璟的关系，那个人为什么这个时点从吴璟家里出来，他俩为何这个时间出来散步。萧睿觉得自己是悬疑剧里的观众视角，在编剧故意的障眼法里寻找丝丝真相。  
李卓今天的精神好了很多，比起刚刚出院，他增重了十斤，虽然距离标准体重还有些距离，但出门慢跑已经可以开始了，吴璟跟在他旁边，有些吃力地跑着，太快和太慢都极度消耗体力，现在吴璟已经恨不能用滞空来放慢速度了。  
李卓跑了几步，停了下来，苦笑着望着吴璟，他知道自己劝不回去她，但求她不要再旁边蹦得那么辛苦。  
“你快步走吧，你这样蹦跶着也没安慰到我多少。”  
吴璟想了想，停止了挑高般地慢跑，开始了大步走，她本意是不想让李卓觉得他自己体能下降太多，可是拙劣的演技反而显得更尴尬。  
李卓跑了十分钟，喘得有些厉害，此时说完那句话，又开始喘息，脸色涨得通红，在路灯下都能看出几分血色。  
吴璟扭头看了看，抬手固定住他的头，凑过去亲他的额头，却被李卓扭头躲开。吴璟并不生气，灯光下，吴璟看到李卓的睫毛轻扇，挠得她心里痒得要命。  
“回去，今晚上好好陪我。”吴璟凑到李卓耳边，轻轻吹气，嘴唇碰到他耳朵的绒毛，引得他一阵瑟缩。  
“不，不行。”李卓把头偏得更远了一些，有些畏惧地往后退，“不行，求你了，今天真的不行。”  
吴璟笑了起来，手指划过他的脸庞，然后退开半步，大笑道：“逗你的，我再没人性也不会对病号下手的，今天跑完二十分钟我就放过你。”  
这句话听上去并不像准备放过李卓的模样，李卓苦笑了一下，又跑了起来，吴璟跟在后面，突然扭头向后看，像野兽一般望向黑暗的草丛中。很快，她回过头，有些疑惑地摇着头跟上了李卓。  
萧睿吓出一身冷汗，从一块大石头后抖抖索索地站了起来，他不知吴璟是怎么发现的自己，明明隔着好几米的距离。  
他听不清吴璟和那人说了什么，但他看得清清楚楚，吴璟带着温和的笑意去亲吻那个人，但那人躲开了。  
果然，和吴璟说的一样，那个人不喜欢她。  
萧睿突然觉得自己心痛程度乘以2倍了。

李卓今天表现得很好，足足跑了二十分钟，回家测试心跳和血压也都正常，看来医生说的是对的，他的身体已经恢复，只是自己还不相信而已。  
想到这里，吴璟笑了起来。她已经洗完了澡，坐在客厅里等着李卓从淋浴房出来。  
十分钟后，水声停止，李卓擦着头发走了出来，白皙的皮肤染着难得一见的红晕，眼睛也变得特别地亮，看见吴璟坐在客厅里，有些惶然地楞了楞，然后才走了过来。  
吴璟伸开双手，李卓犹豫道：“不行，我真的不行。”  
话音未落，吴璟已经捉住他的手腕，大病初愈的人总是比较瘦弱，虽然李卓想站稳，可是还是被拉到了沙发上。  
下一刻，吴璟温暖的双手贴上了他胸口的皮肤，他整个人立即蜷缩起来，却又在吴璟的轻叱声中慢慢放松，这是他出院以来第一次这样亲密地接触。他的身体还记得这种略带疼痛的抚摸的感觉，先于他的意识做好了准备。  
吴璟是S，他是他的M，除了她之外，他在任何时候都是一个普通的男人。  
想到这里，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，胸口急剧起伏，身体开始期待疼痛混杂着刺激的感觉袭来。  
李卓趟在沙发上，人还有些喘，白皙的皮肤染上淡淡的胭脂色，小巧的乳头在十一月微凉的空气中硬了起来。  
吴璟坐到一旁点燃了香烟又立即摁熄在水晶烟灰缸里。  
李卓躺在那里等了一阵，不见吴璟继续有动作，终于试探着坐了起来。  
“怎么了？”李卓的声音很轻。  
吴璟抬眼看了看他，淡淡道：“你不愿意。”  
李卓垂下眼眸，眼睫毛轻轻抖动，半晌，他低声道：“对不起。”  
吴璟心摸了摸他的脸颊，苦笑道：“我俩之间还需要说这个？当年我没谢你，现在你也不用说对不起。”  
李卓抿了抿嘴唇，喉咙发干，眼睛不敢看吴璟，像下定了很大决心一般艰难道：“我想离开这里，回老家去，以后……”  
吴璟略显粗糙的拇指划过他的嘴唇制止了他的话。她的声音有些嘶哑，但是透着不能拒绝的坚定：“不行。”  
李卓垂着头，嘴唇微微发抖，眼神有些发直。半晌，他终于无力地叹了一口气。  
从出院到现在，他一直被吴璟养在家里，所有的银行账号全部冻结，所有的社交全部断绝，这样虽然时候是一种保护，但也是一种禁锢。因为医院的保密机制，只要不太刻意，不会有人发现他住在这里，但是，他不可能一直这样呆下去，对他和吴璟都不好。  
身体上的问题已经基本解决，现在主要是心里上的问题，留在北京，留在这种熟悉的环境里，李卓感到极度地不安，每天惶惶不可终日，即使他清楚再自己已经过气不会再有人对自己有兴趣，但他依然非常害怕。  
况且，吴璟对他的问题仅仅只知道很少一部分。虽然他是从戒毒所被吴璟接出来的，可是他真正的问题并不是毒瘾，事实上，他还根本没来得及成瘾，就因为身体虚弱被送进了医院。  
吴璟看李卓人又有些萎靡，于是揽过他来一下一下地亲吻，动作有些野蛮，带着极强的侵略性，李卓不知吴璟是不是又想“要”他了，只能尽力配合，没想一阵激烈的缠吻之后，吴璟把最后温和的吻落在了他的额头上，嘴唇轻碰，呢喃道：“我们都已经长大了，过去那些事，就让它们过去吧。”  
李卓在吴璟的怀里蜷缩着，他的眼神变得有些涣散，半晌，终于闷闷地应了一声。  
“嗯。”

吴璟已经不记得初见李卓时候的场景了，大概是一个很寻常的开学日，一群按户口划片集中到一起的小孩随机地分配到了一起。  
后来李卓说他俩从一开始就是同桌，但是吴璟毫无印象。  
可是她记得，在她四年级确定要跳级之后，李卓问她，今后我们还是好朋友么，还能一起玩么？  
她想了想说，不是了。  
李卓的眼神暗了暗，把手背到了身后，不自然地扭开了头，脸慢慢地涨得通红。  
她凑到他面前，不允许她躲开自己的眼神，眼睛里藏着亮亮的星，道，从今以后我们是恋人，要一辈子在一起。  
她记得李卓惊讶地睁大了眼睛，满脸难以置信，却又坚定地点了点头，说，是的，一辈子在一起。  
说这个话的时候，他们只有十岁，并不知道什么是恋人，更不知道什么是一辈子，但他们都真心地以为他们会一辈子在一起。  
李卓喜欢吴璟，带着少年人对强者的崇拜。他喜欢看她在田径赛场上所向披靡，也喜欢看她学科竞赛中获奖后神采飞扬的模样，吴璟是他心中的偶像，他带着对强者的崇拜喜欢着吴璟，把这种感觉和对异性的爱混为一谈。  
正是因为这样，他才会在吴璟的逼迫下，一次次划低自己的底线，直到逃无可逃。  
吴璟和李卓不一样，她对李卓的喜欢，纯粹而简单，来源于对年轻漂亮异性本能的喜爱。她从不掩饰自己对李卓的爱，但也从不会压抑自己的欲望，即使这种欲望会伤害到对方，她也肆无忌惮。  
她没有得到过温柔的母爱，也没有体会过强大的父爱，体察他人的痛苦是她先天缺失的能力，但正因为如此，她从来无所担忧。  
离于爱者，无惧无怖，二十岁以前的吴璟从来就没有过惧怕，拼命追逐着最单纯的欲望。  
如果说还曾有过人给予过她温柔和关爱，那个人就是李卓，或许正是因为贪恋这种感觉，她从不舍得放他离开。  
十五岁以前的吴璟和李卓，像所有同龄的小恋人一般享受着自己隐秘而青涩的感情，分享着成长中的喜怒哀乐，一点一点地长大，从观察整个世界到逐渐了解自己。  
在某一天，毫无征兆地，吴璟窥视到了自己内心一个极其隐秘的角落，她发现自己对李卓的情感和欲望开始发生了变化，单纯的亲吻和拥抱再也满足不了她，她渴望看他哭泣和哀求，渴望在他极度痛苦之后却安抚他，将他的情感和肉体都束缚在自己身上。  
对于这种一闪而过的念头，吴璟并没有放过它，而是紧紧地抓在手中，让其恣意地生长，每天晚上的幻想缓解了她高考前的压力，同时也让她做出了那个决定。在高考结束的那天晚上，她对李卓说，我们做一些大人的事吧。  
李卓有些吃惊，摇了摇头：“当年我们说好的，等十八岁我高考完毕，才……”  
话音未落，他已经被吴璟拷在了床头，一台笔记本放到旁边，里面播放的是那种片子。  
吴璟的手指划过他的脸颊，轻轻地摸到他胸前，眼睛虽然弯弯的，却没有任何笑意，像一只进攻前的野兽般盯着她的猎物，沉声道：“我是天生的S，我要把你变成我的M。”  
十六岁的他并不太清楚这些到底是什么，也不觉得被手铐铐在床头是一件正常的“大人的”事，他被强迫看完那部片子以后。吴璟蒙住了他眼睛，塞上了口球，将自己的手指缓缓地插入了他的身体，强迫他一次次射精。  
那天晚上非常地漫长。  
当眼罩被摘掉的时候，李卓已经哭得眼睛肿了起来，吴璟像安慰小孩子一般轻吻着他的额头，却不肯解开手铐。  
李卓不懂吴璟说的是什么，单纯觉得害怕得要命。  
那天晚上，吴璟安安静静地睡到了他旁边。   
那个暑假他高一，功课不算多，李卓母亲一直很愿意他和吴璟交往，听说他要住到吴璟家里补课，没有任何质疑。  
吴璟的父亲被组织派到异地去锻炼培养，家里只有钟点工偶尔过来。  
于是吴璟没日没夜地在他身上做她想做的事，毫无顾忌毫无怜惜，十六岁的吴璟并不知道，她做的一切，在毁掉一个人。  
李卓的身体在吴璟的手里逐渐发生了变化，从最开始地疼痛不堪到逐渐开始出现快感，吴璟的脑子里有无数新奇的想法，毫不吝啬地在李卓身体上实践。  
李卓一直都在哭，可是等某天他发现自己其实从未真正反抗的时候，他反而有些释然，或许他本来就是吴璟说的那种人。  
不知不觉中，他从身体到心灵都被吴璟驯化，真的再也跑不掉。

吴璟抱着李卓，直到怀里的人沉沉睡去，她才轻轻起身去拿毛毯。  
李卓出院之后一直都有睡眠障碍，有时候整夜睡不着，吴璟半夜还在工作，听到隔壁屋的动静，心里难过得要命，可是她只能装什么都不知道，她知道李卓不愿意再给她添麻烦。  
其实李卓从来没给她添过麻烦，一直都是他在帮助自己。  
如果没有他，吴璟不知道自己现在还能不能正常地生活，回头看看过去的自己，真是偏执而愚蠢，自私而恶毒，把所有的错误和责任都丢到其他人头上，却自以为自己是一个受害者。  
她伤害过很多人，而李卓则是她伤害得最深的人。  
因为她隐秘而自私的欲望，她彻底打乱了李卓的人生，把一个单纯而善良的普通男孩，一步步逼迫成了现在这样的人。  
一想到这里，吴璟的心就不停抽痛，在她想明白自己曾经犯下了多少错之前，李卓已经被她推上了一条不归路。  
现在她所想所做的，只是尽力地补偿他。哪怕真的是一辈子。  
想到这里，吴璟又打开了手机，那是她委托私家侦探帮他调查的李卓的情况。  
她回国后最后一次联系上李卓是三年前，那天李卓似乎感冒了，不能出来陪她吃饭，而她也因为临时接到一个工作电话而没有去他家看他。  
再之后，李卓像是突然从人间蒸发一般，整整两年无音讯。  
无奈之下，她只能雇佣私家侦探帮她找这个人，四个月后，她得到了关于李卓下落的信息。  
她万万没有想到，李卓住进了戒毒疗养院。

 

萧睿从吴璟家回来的时候，书文杰还在那里等他，见到自己的小明星游魂似的模样，就知道他又把事情搞砸了。  
书文杰叹了口气，把萧睿忘记带走地手机推到他面前，萧睿魂还没回来，飘飘忽忽地就瘫在了沙发上，失魂落魄道：“杰哥，她身边真有一个男的，而且那个男的，好像真不喜欢她。”  
书文杰眉头一条，这么青春狗血的话题，他实在续不下去，于是道：“男欢女爱，你情我愿，谁都强求不来的。”  
萧睿还离着魂，飘飘忽忽的，也没听到书文杰说什么，口里喃喃道：“可他们为什么住一起，那个男的既然不喜欢她，干嘛还要和她住一起。”  
书文杰实在看不下去萧睿这副大龄少年失恋的模样，咳嗽一声，生硬地打断了萧睿的话：“我可提醒你，这是人家隐私，你别再想着去打听了，今天晚上你过去，已经快到底线。如果她看到了你，你就死定了。”  
萧睿耳朵里飘进来“死定了”几个字，于是抬眼看了看书文杰，又颓然倒下：“我已经死硬了，仔细想想，于情于理她都不会喜欢我。”  
书文杰听得头大，果然言情剧演多了画风会变差，于是随口道：“总有人会喜欢你的。”  
说完，他自己恶心得打了个哆嗦。  
可是他没想到，面前的人红了眼眶，书文杰吓了一跳，再凑近闻了闻，发现萧睿竟然喝了酒。  
就听萧睿带着哭腔道：“可她不喜欢我。”  
书文杰终于听不下去，恶声恶气道：“你要去伤春悲秋追女人，我就去把《无法回头》给推了，你还是继续演你的言情剧吧，我正好省点事。”  
萧睿听了，又抬起眼睛来看了看书文杰，眼睛还是红红的，像一只受了伤的小狗：“杰哥，以前就听人说你对手里艺人不错，现在我觉得你真是我人生的贵人，可我之前不懂得珍惜。”  
书文杰不知道萧睿要拍什么马屁，斜眼看着他，就听萧睿喃喃道：“当时公司要派我去陪资方吃饭，你帮我挡掉了，只怪我不争气，自己又跑过去。要是那天晚上我没过去，而是等合作结束以后再去找她,或许……”  
书文杰眉眼一冷，不想理会萧睿这个恋爱脑了，把笔记本一合，准备离开，萧睿也没阻拦他，只是自言自语道：“我觉得那个男人有点眼熟，似乎在公司见过。”  
书文杰楞了楞，这句话的分量有点重，如果真是公司的艺人和她在一起，而公司又不知情，怎么说也是个麻烦事。  
“你确定？”书文杰抬眼看了看萧睿，不知他的话有几分可信度。  
“嗯，我的确见过这个人。”萧睿皱了皱眉头，不过人还是可怜巴巴的，“应该就是公司里见过。”  
书文杰冷眼看了这醉汉，判断着萧睿现在的判断力。  
“对，我的确见过，是他的照片！”萧睿一下子跳了起来，“这个人也是娱乐圈的，我见过他绝对见过他。”  
“名字？”  
“不知道。”萧睿颓然道，“就是个脸熟。”  
书文杰摇了摇头，娱乐圈说大不大说小不小，这种脸熟的感觉他也经常有，但想不起来就是想不起来。现在萧睿这副模样，让他慢慢回忆也没什么用，于是叮嘱了两句就哄了他去睡觉。  
萧睿嘀嘀咕咕地不乐意，人还在挣扎着回忆到底哪里见过他，现在脑子跟浆糊似的，越想越糊涂。  
书文杰看萧睿在那里自虐，知道是醉酒的人在发酒疯，于是推了他进门把门“砰”地关上。  
没想到萧睿立即拉开门，一脸惊喜道：“我想起来了！我在你笔记本里见过他，就是你带过艺人的名录里！”  
说罢，萧睿摇摇晃晃地走到客厅，自顾自地打开书文杰的电脑：“快，快输密码，我指给你看。”  
书文杰将信将疑地看了看萧睿，顺手输入了密码打开名录，就看萧睿两眼一眨不眨地快速浏览着照片，最后指着一个人道：“错不了，就是他。”  
书文杰低头一看，脸色立即就变了，盯着屏幕的眼神变得有点奇怪。  
“你确定是找个人？”书文杰抬头望向萧睿，再次质疑他的判断力。  
萧睿现在判断力是挺差的，竟然没看出书文杰的异常，使劲点了点头表示确定。  
书文杰绷紧了嘴唇，鼠标无意识地翻动画面，拖到了文档的首页。  
照片上的大男孩有些羞涩地笑着，明亮的眸子里看不到一丝阴霾，那个时候他多大？20？19？书文杰微微皱起眉头，关于这个人的一切，一下子都涌上心头。   
李卓这个名字从他生活中已经淡出很久，但作为他曾经极为上心的艺人，怎么都不可能忘记。  
十年前，《快乐好男儿》总决赛是在武汉进行的，当时他书文杰也不过是个刚刚闯荡经纪人圈的新人，好的资源从来落不到他手上，于是像他们这样的人只能到娱乐圈的沃土里去翻找金牌经纪人捡剩下的种子。  
像李卓这种，自然早就被大经纪公司看中，所有前二十的选手都已经名花有主。  
可是书文杰还是决定去试一试。  
进入前二十的选手，各自有自己的卖点，李卓作为创作型歌手进入总决赛，但现在媒体对他的宣传却集中在了他的外貌上，对他的歌曲及唱功本身几乎只字不提。书文杰在查阅了很多关于李卓的资料以后，敏感地意识到，他应该并不想被定为为偶像歌手，而是想走创作道路。  
而他签约的锦娱公司是以对待艺人态度强硬出名，从来不会考虑艺人的个人意愿，像李卓这种初出茅庐的新人，基本没有什么可以抗争的方法，只能任其进行包装。  
书文杰自己本身也没有和锦娱抗争的实力，但是他还是决定去挖一下墙角，他准备用让李卓走创作型歌手的道路来吸引他放弃续签。  
《快乐好男儿》结束后，这一波造势出来的艺人很快出现了颓势，锦娱在最初浪潮时期已经在他们身上赚够了本钱，剩下精选出来了两个人里并没有李卓，而短短一年的签约期很快结束，书文杰说动李卓放弃了和锦娱续签，转投到了自己的新公司下，开始了创作歌手的道路。  
书文杰签下李卓的时候，是真心想让他走创作型歌手的道路的。  
但是很快，现实让他认清这条路完全走不通，并不是说李卓没有创作的才能，也不是说他的音乐没有受众，而是比起他的音乐来，他的相貌对周围人的吸引力要大得多。  
不管从哪一方面考虑，公司都必须改变李卓的发展道路，毕竟经纪人公司不是慈善总会。  
相对于同期选秀出道的其他人，李卓的通告其实一直算多的，很多娱乐节目都喜欢邀请这种小鲜肉来衬托老戏骨，李卓开始奔忙于各种娱乐节目之中，再也没有时间进行创作。  
他和经纪人公司开始就工作方向出现了一些矛盾，但在书文杰的调和下暂时并没有爆发。  
当时为了双方的发展，也是鉴于书文杰的诚意，李卓选择了乐娱公司签约五年，合约里有提及公司主推他创作方向，但他也有参加公司安排的各项活动的义务，可是并没有约定具体的比例。  
现在李卓已经完全没有时间创作，他越来越迷茫自己为什么要走上这条道路。  
之后发生的那些事，书文杰不想再回忆，这是他人生的污点，也是李卓人生的转折点，自从那件事以后，李卓再也没有回头的路了。

萧睿的酒劲逐渐过去，人也清明过来，看到书文杰那副模样，就知道李卓和他的渊源很深。  
“怎么没签了？现在他在干嘛？”  
书文杰抬眼看了看萧睿，没有说话。  
萧睿和他对望，一副你不说我不依的劲头。  
书文杰看了他一会，终于道：“他挺可惜的，连续遇到两个东家都合作得不好，于是，废了。”  
书文杰说得风轻云淡，但萧睿却听得心里一惊。  
“废了？”萧睿有点僵硬地重复了一遍，迟疑道：“你是说他身体出了什么问题还是？”  
书文杰点了点头，又摇了摇头，末了拍了拍萧睿的肩膀道：“你放心，我不会让这种事再在我手里的艺人身上发生，你好好演戏就行，其他不用多想。”  
看书文杰想结束这个话题，萧睿立即道：“能不能把当时的事说给我听听？就说我能听的。”  
书文杰看了看萧睿，又看了看手表，终于叹了口气：“不是不能听，而是我不想说。想说的都说完了。”  
说罢，书文杰也懒得再和萧睿废话，自己拎了外套就往外走，萧睿有些惶然地跟了几步，站定在门口道：“杰哥，他到底怎么了，会不会伤害到吴璟。”  
“我怎么知道。”书文杰穿好了鞋，径直拉开房门。  
萧睿咬了咬嘴唇，追到门边，尽量保持平静，道：“他是不是靠潜规则上的位。”  
听到这三个字，书文杰顿了顿，萧睿知道自己猜对了，另一句话忍不住脱口而出：“是你把他带上路的。”  
后半句话说出的时候，萧睿其实没过脑子，可是说出口以后他就知道自己全猜对了。  
书文杰面无表情地望向他，空气中是令人尴尬的沉默，萧睿在书文杰的盯视下先挪开了眼睛，也不知再说点什么好。  
“我不想解释什么，但你可以放心，我不会这样对你。”书文杰的声音有些嘶哑，“捷径不一定是最近的路。”  
说罢，留下呆立在那里的萧睿，书文杰大步离开了。

第七章 调查

有了书文杰留下的话，萧睿自然也有了查的线索，不过网上关于李卓的信息少得可怜，最新的也是好几年前的。  
互联网时代信息来得快去得快，看似无穷无尽的网络其实是个信息填埋场，只要几天不翻腾，那些信息就被埋在了网络深处。  
萧睿折腾了小半夜也没能查到更多的东西，只能暂时作罢，不过看书文杰那副模样，似乎自己去公司打听也不是个好主意。萧睿的酒劲催着困意上了头，伏在书桌上就睡着了。  
书文杰离开萧睿的家，没有直接回去，而是先去了一趟公司，白天人来人往的大楼此时只剩下楼梯外面亮着的灯，看上去萧索清冷，此时已经是初冬，没有供暖的大楼冷得像个冰窖似的，书文杰想起当时他把自己的想法告诉李卓的时候，李卓整个人像坠入冰窖般僵立无言。  
四年前，李卓签约书文杰所在的合娱第五年初，他的第二张专辑终于发售，但是反响平平。  
之前五年在乐坛李卓积累的人气，更多是靠他的外貌而不是他的才华，粉丝们愿意为了他的娱乐节目，代言产品以及客串的电视剧花钱，但是对没有他本人出现的音乐专辑却无甚大爱，而公司也是力推他成为跨界演员，而不是创作型歌手。  
与初心相距甚远，李卓的痛苦可想而知，他本身并不是个喜欢抛头露面的人，一直只想做个躲在混音室里的歌手，现在这种喧闹的生活让他身心疲惫不堪，他对公司的安排开始消极怠工，而公司也将他半冷藏。  
书文杰作为把李卓带入公司的人，一直在努力调和矛盾，但是收效甚微，此时他已经知道，公司不再准备和李卓续签，而以李卓现在的状态，基本无可能以创作型歌手续签任何公司，于是书文杰想到了一些人。  
李卓的外貌从他参加选秀开始，就一直是他的优势，而在经纪公司的包装下，变得更加突出。  
娱乐圈是一个容易被潜规则的地方，像他这样的人，自然也少不了各种“邀请”。  
书文杰很清楚李卓的性格以及目标，他知道这个人并不是为了钱而进入娱乐圈，也不贪图虚荣，所以之前那些邀请他都一一替他婉拒，为此还和公司上层发生过一些争执。  
不过强扭的瓜不甜，李卓完全无心这种事，即使强迫他去做也不会有好的结果，况且当时李卓还愿意和公司合作参与各类娱乐节目，算是新成立的合娱里的重要艺人，于是这些事也就没有找上他。  
但是现在，合娱已经确定要放弃李卓，而李卓眼下并没有很好的去处，如果还想继续作音乐，那可能只有靠自己。  
书文杰不知道李卓能为音乐梦想付出到哪一步，也不确定眼前的路是捷径，他只是把自己知道的“资源”告诉了他。  
环太科技的董事长宋莉莉，曾经明确表示过愿意花钱包养李卓，并且开出了一个很可观的价格。  
书文杰并不认为这是极好的资源，但是眼下，只能说一切交给李卓去判断。他很快就不再是李卓的经纪人，即使自己不告诉他，也会有其他途径传到他耳朵里。  
李卓听到这个消息的表情，书文杰永生难忘，他看着这个皮肤白皙的男人脸色慢慢涨红，嘴唇却变得煞白，最后抬起眼睛望向他时，眸子里是冻住的湿气，整个人像是上错了颜色的瓷娃娃，美丽而怪异。  
书文杰叹了一口气，没有再多说什么，只是把那张名片压在了他的手里。  
其实据书文杰所知，当时李卓并没有接受这个“邀请”，他在公司的余下大半年里，一直在继续写歌，并且积极和其他公司接触，最后离开的时候，签约了一家新的小公司。  
娱乐圈人来人往，除非是大咖，否则半年不出现，基本就被娱乐圈抛弃了，李卓离开合娱后，既没有参加任何娱乐节目，也没看到像样的作品出来，虽然偶尔会在网上发布一些新歌，可是随着曝光率的下降，大家也逐渐把他忘记了。  
直到一年后，他突然出了一张新专辑，无论是宣传还是制作都有一定分量，在当时也引起过一阵热潮，他还因为宣传专辑上过几次娱乐节目，但不到一个月，他再次销声匿迹，书文杰和他打过几次电话，每次都很短，也没有提及近况，之后也就慢慢没了联系。  
但大家都在一个圈子里，或多或少还能听到些消息，只是隔着好几层，比起网络上的八卦似乎也没好到哪里去。  
有听过他被包养，也有听过他回了老家，后来听说他溜冰，但还没得到证实的时候又有人说这是假的。  
书文杰没有刻意去打听，但他知道李卓的近况一定不好，在娱乐圈最糟糕的事不是出现丑闻，而是连丑闻都没有。  
关于李卓和吴璟在一起，其实书文杰第一反应就是包养，不过再一想，李卓似乎比吴璟小不了多少，而吴璟相对于“那个”圈子，也算不上有钱人，至少不会有实力包养李卓这种姿色的男人。  
李卓再是过气，但也曾经红过，而且很帅，所以最后书文杰断定，他俩搞不好是普通的恋爱关系，否则怎么会住在一起。  
至于萧睿说的话，书文杰反而没做参考，毕竟一个没谈过恋爱的恋爱脑，什么乱七八糟的事都能脑补出来，所谓的喜欢不喜欢，在有些关系里，无非是愿意不愿意罢了。  
书文杰现在回办公室，就是想看看公司电脑里还有没有李卓离开后的相关记录，有时候公司为了挖人，会继续关注一些曾经合作过的艺人。  
但是很遗憾，他什么信息都没有查到。  
突然间，他觉得自己很蠢，干嘛要为了一个过气且不在公司的艺人大半夜跑公司来，看来自己真是被萧睿传染了蠢病。  
有些事一直让他不安吧。

 

萧睿现在知道了吴璟身边的男人是谁，但他自己的问题却完全没有解决。  
喜欢了那么多年的人，自然不会因为身边还有其他男人就不喜欢了。  
开始萧睿还担心过她身边的人是她旧时的男朋友，但是现在看来，那人和自己一样，都是娱乐圈里的，而且昨晚也找书文杰确定过，那是个靠潜规则上位的男人，这让萧睿觉得自己更应该继续追求吴璟。  
他觉得自己虽然还配不上吴璟，可是比那个男人强多了。他有一颗真心，而且不是那种想靠潜规则上位的人。  
只是不知道那个叫李卓的人有什么办法把吴璟给迷得七晕八素的，真是可恶得要命。  
萧睿虽然没有恋爱过，但是他还是一个三观很正的好青年，自然知道现在跑去吴璟面前嚼舌根既蠢又坏，而天天去人家门口蹲守，则只是自己作死而已。  
于是他决定，先搞好自己的事业，如果能拿下这部完全和吴璟公司无关的《无法回头》，并且还能做出一些成绩，那他才有资格去追求吴璟——至少让吴璟觉得自己不是来吃软饭的。  
自从再次见到吴璟，萧睿旁敲侧击地问了他爹很多关于吴璟的事，再结合平时听到的一些传闻，也算是把吴璟的过去拼凑了个七七八八。  
吴璟十六岁考上P大金融系，二十岁留学英国，四年后回国进入万峰集团，一路做到董秘，负责完成了公司的IPO上市，现在公司娱乐这一块的投资也由她负责。  
隔行如隔山，萧睿不太懂吴璟就读的专业和现在职业的关联，也不知道本身笃定选择金融系的她最后走上企业上市这一块，其实学非所用，他甚至不知道吴璟父亲当年那些事对吴璟造成了多大的负面影响，以至于现在吴璟的前进步伐被拖累了多少。  
他只是单纯地觉得吴璟很厉害，把少年时代的崇拜延续至今。  
少年时代的喜欢的人，没有化为泡影，反而变得更耀眼，萧睿无论怎么想，都越来越喜欢吴璟，同时也越来越急切地希望做成一些成绩来证明自己，让自己有勇气继续追求她。  
睡醒之后，立即洗脸漱口，收拾干净自己，屁颠屁颠地往东城区戒毒疗养院体验生活去了。

李卓醒来的时候，吴璟蜷缩在他身旁的地板上，自己身上搭着被子有一半还搭在吴璟身上。  
吴璟的睡颜显得有些无辜，那双眼睛一旦闭起来，整个人都显得柔和了很多。  
李卓静静地望着吴璟的睡颜，心里涌起一股久违的暖意，吴璟的睡颜和他回忆中的少女重合起来，那个把他弄得一塌糊涂却又抱着他轻吻的人。  
现在长大了。  
吴璟大概也感觉到了李卓的目光，眼皮轻轻颤动了几下之后，清醒过来，看到李卓在看她，于是睡眼惺忪地冲他笑了笑，人摇摇晃晃地站了起来，拉着他往卧室走。  
这半年他们都是分床睡的，但此时吴璟却把李卓拉进了她的卧室，不由分说地塞进被窝，自己也跟着钻了进去。  
她的手指在他身上不安分地游走，偶尔用指甲划过他敏感的部位，立即引得他一阵瑟缩。  
她的手指顺着他的脊柱一节一节下滑，他不由微微弓起了身子，最后她的手指划入他的臀缝，在他的菊口轻轻打转，虽然他心里还有些抗拒，但穴口却不由自主地开始配合她的节奏开始规律地收缩。  
“想要释放么？”吴璟凑到他耳边，声音嘶哑而诱惑，不是询问而是命令。  
李卓没有说话，咬住嘴唇，慢慢放松身体，一节手指在没有任何润滑的情况下，捅开了他的身体，他整个人一僵，不由自主地蜷缩起来。  
“放松，你太紧了。”吴璟舔过他的耳廓，命令道：“刚才洗澡的时候，你自己有做过么？”  
“没有……”李卓的话话音未落，又是一截手指生生塞入他的身体，那种钝痛感迅速从菊口向心脏扩散，他的声音被噎在喉咙里，整个人开始不自然地喘息。  
吴璟看到李卓这副模样，就知道他开始情动。  
吴璟伸手从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，毫不吝啬地倒了一手，冰凉凉地按压在李卓的臀缝上，稍微一使劲，就把食指整根地塞了进去。  
李卓已经垂着眼眸，伏跪在那里，像一只待宰的羊羔，他的肩头有些发抖，但腰却配合地拱起，方便吴璟的手指进入。  
吴璟的手指几次抽插之后，穴口变得柔软了许多，她毫不犹豫地加入了第二根手指，再次引起了身下人的喘息。  
李卓的身体对于吴璟粗暴的动作早就适应了，疼痛而屈辱的感觉反而激发了他的情欲，他的身体开始随着吴璟手指的动作而轻轻摆动，祈求吴璟给他更多。  
吴璟的手指在穴口内旋转按压，许久没有做过，她显得有些陌生，几次抠挖之后，才划过李卓那块隐秘的区域，引得李卓呻吟出声，却又立即停住。  
吴璟加重了刮擦的动作，李卓整个人一抖，没有继续呻吟，却带了几分哭腔，人挣扎着往前躲，想躲开吴璟的手指，有些清亮的液体已经开始顺着他前面柔软的地方溢出。  
“不要了。”李卓的声音在发抖，人还在拼命挣扎，可是床就那么大，他已经缩进床脚，无处可躲，穴口一张一合，不知是在邀请还是在拒绝。  
吴璟卡住他纤细的腰不放开，一边探入第三根手指，一边道：“安全语是：‘工作’”  
李卓的动作一顿，下一刻颤抖道：“求求你，不要了‘工作’。”  
吴璟有些意外，动作僵在那里，半晌，慢慢地抽出了手指，菊口已经被扩开，一张一合地等待着侵犯，可是他的主人却狼狈地用被单遮住自己，整个人蜷缩起来，眼神有些发直：“不要了，‘工作’。”  
吴璟使劲闭了一下眼睛又睁开，伸手拉住他的手腕轻轻地往床上带，像哄着小孩子一般让他慢慢睡下，轻轻拍着他的脸颊道：“好的，不用再‘工作’了。”

两个人折腾到半夜，第二天别说李卓，就连吴璟都睡过了，手机丢在客厅，醒来已经是中午。  
吴璟临时请了假，李卓起来做饭。  
吴璟一个人住的时候都是请的钟点工，李卓来了以后她想改请保姆，可是没几天李卓就把家务全部接了下来。  
李卓已经恢复了平时安静的模样，十二月难得的阳光照在他身上，把他勾勒出一圈淡淡的金边，整个人有一种生机盎然的美丽，细白的皮肤上连最小的绒毛都能看得清。  
此时他正专注地切着一个萝卜，动作很慢，每次下刀都像下定了很大的决心，吴璟抱着笔记本，静静地望着他，屏幕上显示着两个选项：“删除”和“取消”  
那个文件包是私家侦探给她的，里面记录了她和他分开后九年里发生的各种事情，事无巨细。  
可是她没有看完。  
或者说，她不愿意看完。  
她希望有一天，这些年发生的事，由他亲口告诉自己。  
如果他不愿意让她知道，那她就选择永远也不知道。  
李卓的毒品成瘾很浅，或者说他根本不是因为毒品成瘾来的疗养院，虽然疗养院有保密制度，但是医生还是委婉地告诉了她，她的朋友并没有毒品的问题。  
那段时间吴璟忙着IPO上市，把他接出来以后让他住到了家里，自己则常驻在了公司，天天忙得天昏地暗，等正式敲钟之后，已经过去两个月。李卓看上去一切都好，除了人还稍显得瘦弱其他都恢复得很不错，吴璟觉得，只要没有形成毒瘾，那就不会有什么过不去的坎，现在只要自己陪着他，那一切都会慢慢好起来。  
只要是可以弥合的伤口，那就不用计较花费时间的长短。

吴璟自从她爹出事以后，就再也没回过老家，后来她爸又复出了，也是调往别处，和老家的人基本断了联系。  
当年她爹得势的时候，趋炎附势的人不少，吴璟自然也得了不少好处，后来她爹倒霉的时候，落井下石的人不少，吴璟自然也受到牵连，花无百日红人无千日好，这些话书里很早就看到过，可亲身体会过后，那种滋味也只有本人才知道。  
她爹出事的时候，吴璟刚刚十九岁，已经申请了美国的某校，即使拿了奖学金，也还需要家里的大量支持，可就在这个节骨眼上，她爹出事了，家里的财产查封，现金冻结，她母亲早就和父亲离异，已经组建家庭，即使能给她经济上的支持，但也有限，起码在这个关键时刻，真心帮不上太多。  
最关键的是，吴璟第一次知道了众叛亲离是什么感觉，曾经对她笑脸相迎的叔叔们，现在看到她就一脸皮笑肉不笑，而那些托她爸办过事的亲戚，现在也是一副爱理不理的嘴脸。  
就连过年回到老家遇到同学，大家对她也是一副冰冷的模样。  
“她当年不是那么狂么？还不是靠她爹，现在看她这副模样，真是呵呵呵了。”  
当年的狂，现在的帐。当年的吴璟的恣意忘为，目中无人，现在她收获的一切，不过是她种下的因罢了。  
她没什么好怨的，她至少还有P大金融系的身份，等她毕业了，找一家银行也好，证券公司也好……  
但是很快，她发现连这一点也做不到了。  
能和她学历匹配的大型金融证券公司，对她所投的岗位都有严格的筛选，她爹作为直系亲属现在正在双规中，她别说自带人脉资源，就连普通地参与到某些行为中，也会受到一定限制。  
当然，她还有很多金融行业里其他的工作可以选择，但是，这和她最初的梦想相距甚远。  
吴璟默默地呆在自己的出租屋内，一个星期没有出门没有接电话，所有人都像遗忘了她一般，没有任何人过问她的行踪。  
李卓撬开了她的家门，一脸焦急地站在她门口，脸上还带着没有卸干净的舞台妆。  
看到吴璟奄奄一息地模样，李卓抱起她就往医院跑，陪着她输液输到凌晨。  
“最近一直封闭训练，不能用手机，刚比赛完给你电话，发现打不通，问了你同学，说几天没看到你了，敲了你门也没人应。”李卓守在吴璟床边，一脸倦容，絮絮叨叨道：“我刚才知道你家出事了，你为什么不告诉我？你出国需要钱，我可以帮你凑。”  
吴璟听着李卓啰里八嗦地说话，没有打断他，此时她的大脑一片空白，模模糊糊地分不清自己到底是醒还是睡。  
“我中部赛区出线了，之后就是全国决赛，已经有经纪公司找我签约，再稍微等一等我就会有收入，到时候你去读书，我供你。”李卓说这话的时候有些不好意思，头垂得很低，“我们都努力一把，一定会好起来的。”  
营养液慢慢进入吴璟的身体，她的大脑也终于运转起来，扭头望向李卓，他也正好抬头看着她，四目相对之后，李卓竟然脸红了，吴璟脑子很钝，想不明白为什么在一起快十年的人，还是会脸红，脱口而出：“你为什么脸红了。”  
李卓听到吴璟这样问，连耳朵都红了起来，小心翼翼地左右看了看，确定无人之后，才凑到吴璟面前，低声道：“我觉得我可以养你了，很高兴。”  
说罢，他像说错什么似地皱起了眉头，十分犹豫地补充道：“我一直担心……担心我什么都帮不了你。”  
吴璟的眼睛眨了眨，浑浑噩噩中，似乎明白了什么，但又似乎什么都不明白。  
不过她轻轻地握了握李卓的手背，然后把自己冰凉的手塞到了他的手中，第一次让他安安心心地牵住了自己。

某种意义上，萧睿是个好宝宝，每逢放假必定要回家看望二老。  
之前忙到吐，结果说闲就闲下来，元旦节他立即飞回老家看望爹娘，由于回去地太仓促，事前也没打招呼，结果进门就看到他爸的几个朋友正在家里吃饭，大家都笑着说他是大明星回来了，快来一起来坐坐聊聊，他也就乖乖坐下了。  
话题没多久就转到了自己孩子身上，然后又转到了别人孩子身上，有个人突然提起了吴璟父亲的名字，萧睿心里一惊，人立即就坐直了。  
萧睿这才知道，吴璟的父亲现在已经复出，而且高升了。  
萧睿满心期盼他们把话题转移到吴璟身上，不过希望落空，话题一直围绕着吴璟爹，不外乎是感叹起起落落，来往反复。  
之后的话题萧睿没有心思再听，只希望赶快找个机会问问他爹吴璟现在的近况。  
就听有人突然说了句：“今天过来的时候，看到吴局女儿，是不是他也回来了？”  
这话一出，几个人都有些疑惑说怎么可能，是不是看错了。  
那人坚定道刚才还看到她进小区，而且就是去的那栋楼。萧睿一听立即找了个借口外出，直奔吴璟家里去了。  
萧睿和吴璟家，其实从小都是隔壁两个院子的，当年集资建房，萧睿家在处级以下的西园，吴璟家在处级以上的东苑。  
此时萧睿站在东苑门口，恰好就看到吴璟拖着一口箱子出来，她穿着深色的呢子大衣，围着火红的围巾，目不斜视地从他面前走过，根本没注意到他。  
“吴璟。”萧睿忍不住喊了一声。  
吴璟立即回头，看到萧睿之后，目光从疑惑变成了惊怒然后又瞬间恢复平静。  
萧睿再蠢，也知道现在要立即把话说清楚，于是奔过去指着西园道：“我从小住西园，我爸爸叫萧陵，是你爸曾经的下属。之前很早就想说清这个事，但……”  
“你的话已经说清了，我可以走了么？”吴璟平静道，“现在我不再误会你是潜规则了，可以了么？”  
“不，我不是要澄清那个……”吴璟越是平静，萧睿越是心慌，“我是想说，是想说……”  
“你想说你认识我很久，喜欢我很久了。”吴璟淡淡道，“你的心意我已经收到，但是我拒绝，这样可以么？”  
“我想说……”萧睿被吴璟堵得说不出话来，见吴璟想离开，下意识地挡在了她面前，随即觉得不对劲，又立即让开。  
吴璟径直往前走去。  
她这次回来是帮李卓拿东西的，顺便回了老房子一趟，箱子装满了她和李卓的过去，这个地方唯一留给她的，只有她和李卓的回忆，现在，她要把这些全部带走，带到有她和李卓的地方去。  
“谢谢你当年替我打架，谢谢你。”萧睿站在寒风中，感觉自己像三流言情剧的男主角，可是有些话如果不说出来，就没有机会了，“从那个时候我就开始喜欢你，请给我一个追求你的机会。”  
吴璟站定下来，并不是因为被他的话所打动，而是等出租必须站在那里。  
她现在已经明白了萧睿的身份和立场，也知道了最开始那场闹剧是一个误会，甚至稍微体会到了萧睿的心意。  
但是那又如何？如果被喜欢就必须给机会，那吴彦祖不会忙死过去。  
于是她平静而冷淡道：“我已经说过了，我有喜欢的人，所以不能接受你。”  
“我是真心的，他……他……”萧睿慌乱之中，把话吐出了一半，等他再想吞回去的时候已经来不及了。  
萧睿他从没想过用诋毁李卓名誉的方法来争取吴璟，他一直想的是靠自己的实力和真心。  
吴璟冷冷地望着他：“他怎么？”  
萧睿被吴璟看得心虚，不知还要不要坚持底线，诺诺道：“他……”  
正在这个时候，一辆出租车驶了过来，吴璟扭头就走，萧睿一下子慌了，追上去按住车门，却又在吴璟冰冷的目光中放开了手，沮丧而无奈道：“他是是靠潜规则上位的人，我觉得他接近你动机不纯。”  
吴璟的目光慢慢变得冰冷，连最后一点眼里的湿气都凝结住，她冷冷地扫过萧睿的脸，像用冰刀划过他的皮肤，然后面无表情地坐进了出租车。  
一月的寒风刺骨，她没有关上车窗，任凭冷风吹在她脸上，把她来不及流出来的眼泪风干成冰。

吴璟觉得自己选择不看私家侦探的文件包，或许是一个巨大的错误。但是她依然选择了永久删除。  
无论李卓经历过什么，她都准备选择面向未来。  
关于潜规则，关于包养，其实她也曾经想过这个可能性，但是后来她自己推翻了这个结论，因为李卓对着她并没有表现出对自身的极度厌恶。  
李卓是她的，从一开始就是，如果说李卓是一张白纸，那最初落笔的人就是她。  
他是什么样的人，她比谁都清楚。  
他怎么变成这样的人，她也比谁都清楚。她在李卓身上烙下的印痕之深，就连她自己都擦不掉了。  
李卓从十岁开始成为她的恋人，十六岁成为她的M，他从感情到性都是她一手调教出来的，他心里上的洁癖，也是由她慢慢引导出来的，某种意义上而言，她花了十年时间，对他形成了绝对的精神控制，如果他做了“背叛”她的事，那现在一定无法坦然以裸露的状态面对她。  
其实吴璟也知道，自己这这种想法，与其说是自信，不如说是害怕，她害怕李卓的一些经历超过了她还能接纳他的底线，让她今后生活在犹豫和厌恶当中，所以她选择了自我安慰。  
箱子里全是她和李卓的回忆，她想用这些美好的回忆去连接她俩失去的七年时间。  
吴璟最终没能去往美国，而是在第二年申请了英国的某校，虽然花费更高，但是经过一年的准备，她凑齐了这笔费用。  
李卓当年取得了《快乐好男儿》总决赛第四名的成绩，并且顺利签约，他把这一年所有的收入，扣除最基本的生活费后，都打到了她的账上，她收下了这笔钱，把它们单独存在了一张卡上。  
她借口自己很忙，逐渐从李卓生活中淡出，并且要求李卓不准提及有她这样一个“女朋友”。  
她第一次为了李卓的将来考虑，为了他能有更大的发展，隐没了自己的存在。  
临走前那个晚上，李卓从上海的一个活动现场赶了回来，陪着她收拾行李，她第一次有了进行一场普通性爱的冲动，第一次把李卓视为一个平等的爱人，她温柔地和他接吻，鼓励他遵从自己的欲望，她在平和的性爱中找到了另一种快乐的感觉，她开始意识到，如果她把李卓视为一个真正的男人，而不是一个玩物，她一样可以获得幸福和性福。  
更平凡更普通的幸福。  
她开始对将来有了不一样的期待，他们在一起不再是主和奴，指引和执行，她还是张扬外露，但是多了对李卓的迁就，李卓还是温柔随和，但也多了对她的叮嘱，他们像错位多时的齿轮，慢慢回到了正轨上，才发现她俩之间有更合拍的节奏。

萧睿自然不敢跟踪吴璟回北京，而是颓然地回到家里蒙头大睡。直到被书文杰的电话call醒。  
“你下次要再敢不接电话，你的所有休假都别休了。”书文杰怒道，“刚刚那边来了通知，元旦过后试镜，你好好准备。”  
萧睿一听，人立即醒了过来，慌慌张张查看机票，竟然还来得及赶回去，试镜其实还有几天，只是他想再去一次戒毒疗养院，再去那种环境里揣摩一下人物心境。   
萧睿碰到李卓，算是一次偶然中的必然，事实上，他之前三个月几乎每周都去了那里。  
李卓没认出萧睿，见到他盯着自己看，微笑着点了点头算是打招呼，然后继续和刘副所交流，而萧睿恰好也是来找刘副所的。  
见到两个人这副模样，刘副所有些笑着问他俩是不是认识，李卓摇头，萧睿点头，刘福所看了之后，稍作思考，然后笑了起来：“你们是不是有事要聊。”  
李卓看萧睿这副模样，好像真是要找自己，虽然人还在笑，可是手心已经冰冷。  
他的理智告诉他，那些人已经不会再找他麻烦，可是眼前这个突然出现的年轻人，还是让他觉得有些不安。  
刘副所刚一离开，萧睿就抢先道：“请你不要再欺骗她的感情了。”  
李卓微微皱眉，不知李卓这是唱的哪一出。  
“我现在也是合娱的，所以你的事我知道。”萧睿瞪着李卓，“她不是什么富婆大款，你跟着她也没什么好处。”  
李卓微微松了一口气，看样子，这个人只是吴璟的一个追求者，而且，似乎有什么误会。  
“所以你的意思是，你跟着她更合适？”李卓恢复了平静，望着萧睿淡淡道，“我可以认为你也是想潜规则么？”  
萧睿本来对潜规则这种事看得很淡，自己不沾，但是也不会深恶痛绝，毕竟没有伤天害理，但是自从被吴璟误解想潜规则被莫名冷淡鄙视之后，又出现了这么个靠潜规则走红的男人欺骗吴璟的感情，现在萧睿对这件事深恶痛绝到了极点，对做这种事的人也鄙视到了极点，于是没了往日的教养，几乎是怒吼道：“你别以为所有人都和你一样！”  
李卓看萧睿几眼，不想再和这个傻逼理论下去，也不想招惹是非，于是转身就走，却被萧睿拦住了去路。  
“我和你不一样，我从小就认识她，现在我是在正式追求她。”萧睿被李卓的态度激怒，“你如果再敢玩弄她的感情，我绝对不会放过你。”  
“好的。”李卓淡淡道，话语里没有任何情绪。看着萧睿这张脸，他开始有了些印象，虽然印象不深，但他确定很早之前见过他。  
“你要追她就好好追，你来我这里闹，她不会高兴的。”李卓望着萧睿平静道，“还有，你也误解了我和她的关系。你放心，她今后是否接纳你，都和我无关。”  
说罢，李卓转身走了出去，门外停着一辆车，吴璟正倚在车门边，身上还穿着之前那件深色呢子大衣，那条红色的围巾也依然醒目，李卓看到了她身边的那口箱子，说明她从机场出来甚至没有回过家，直接就过来接李卓了。  
萧睿觉得眼睛很刺痛，可又无来由地相信了李卓说的话。  
“她今后是否接纳你，都和我无关。”

萧睿最近颓得不像话，除了上节目的时候看着还好，平时都是个颓废青年，虽然不抽烟，但整体都给人一种烟雾缭绕的感觉，就因为太颓，居然顺利通过试镜，拿下了《无法回头》“阿诚”的角色，其他人以为他在为了新戏做准备，纷纷恭喜书文杰又拿到个好苗子。  
只有书文杰知道萧睿最近是思春不得在悲秋而已，二十三岁的男人生生活出了三十二岁的沧桑。不过书文杰也没拦着他，反正《无法回头》开机在即，按照拍摄顺序，他现在这状态恰恰好。书文杰只是经纪人，又不是贴身助理，只要萧睿不耽误工作，他就懒得过问他的私人生活。  
可是萧睿却不打算放过书文杰，在自己颓然了一个星期以后，终于把书文杰从另一个人那里call出来，说聊聊。  
书文杰挂了两次电话以后败下阵来，在陪着手下一个女演员试完戏之后，打车来到萧睿家里，门没有上锁，一推就开，房间和平时一样整齐，但萧睿胡子已经长出了几毫米，看样子这两天没工作，他也就干脆没有出门。  
书文杰叹了一口气，后悔不该心软大半夜地跑过来，看样子今天只有住在这里了，就看萧睿把平板电脑推到他面前，上面是李卓的脸，下面有些文字和图片。  
这些文字和图片书文杰当年都看到过，香港狗仔队90年代般水平的盗摄其实不能说明任何问题，但是配上文字和说明再加上萧睿不太清醒的恋爱脑，自然就变成了核爆一样的大事件。  
“这个人不但靠潜规则上位，还卖淫吸毒，彻头彻尾一个人渣。”萧睿眼神很空，浑身写着“颓然无力”几个字，用形体动作充分展现出了他的精神状态。  
“这些消息不一定是真的。”书文杰尽量大事化小，小事化无。  
“我托同学去他前东家那里打听过。”萧睿的声音飘忽不定，“这些事是真的。”  
“然后？”书文杰不想纠缠这些事的真假，圈里的事，除非当事人，其他人又怎么能知道真假，很多事就连本人说出口的都不能信，更别说是打听来的了。  
“杰哥，你说吴璟她这么聪明一个人，怎么就会看不清楚呢？”萧睿一张脸泫然欲泣，“恋爱真的会使人变得愚蠢么？”  
“会啊。”书文杰心里翻了个白眼。  
“她要是喜欢其他人，哪怕是个普通人，我都不会这么难过，可是现在，她遇到一个人渣，白白消耗她的感情，绝对不可能给她幸福，我……”  
“萧睿！”书文杰听不下了去了，“你是她什么人？你和她有什么关系？她一成年人了想和谁谈恋爱连她爹都管不着，你在这里逼逼个屁！”  
说罢，书文杰把平板电脑甩回萧睿身上：“这个人你放心，绝对不会伤害吴璟，话我只能说到这个份上，再多说就是我不仁义了。”  
“你知道他俩的关系？”萧睿瞪大了眼睛，“你早就知道？”  
书文杰长叹一声，“他俩的事我什么都不知道怎么会知道，但我知道李卓的为人，他绝对不会伤害任何人。”  
萧睿难以置信书文杰会这样评价一个人，“可是……”  
“你就把他当成和你一样的人吧。”书文杰想了想道，“如果我没记错，他和你是一个地方出来的，而且应该是一个高中，他没有上过大学。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“我没什么其他意思，这些就是我知道的全部了，我只是经纪人，不是私家侦探。”  
萧睿有些茫然不知所措地左右看了看，书文杰的话他一时半会消化不了，李卓在他心中的形象清晰了又模糊，最终青梅竹马四个字出现在他脑海里，再然后，他隐隐约约想起那天打架之后，似乎有那么一个人在小巷口一脸苦笑地迎接吴璟，不过当时他并没有仔细看过那人的脸，现在想起来，那人的模样却越来越和李卓重合，萧睿再也按捺不住，拨通了还在老家的老师的电话。

吴璟把长长的围巾一端绕在了李卓脖颈上，一小半是为了浪漫，一多半却是怕他冷。现在他的免疫力还没有完全恢复，一旦感冒就会发高烧，几个月的身体调养瞬间消零。  
李卓的手很凉，唇色也有些发白，看上去有些不健康的清癯，但并不影响他姣好的外貌，反而带了一丝病态的美感。吴璟看着他，眯起眼睛冲他笑，手舞足蹈地向他讲述这次回去的见闻，不过并没有提到萧睿的小插曲。  
长长的围巾联系着他俩，即使吴璟偶尔放开双手，也会被红色的围巾拉回到李卓身边。  
李卓不忍心看吴璟被自己拖着走得不自在，轻轻解开了绕在自己脖颈上的围巾，让吴璟更自由一些，吴璟回头的时候发现李卓光着脖子站在一边，瞬间黑了脸，愤愤然地把围巾再次裹紧在他身上。  
两个人就这样拉拉扯扯地从沿河步道走回了小区，那口箱子一直拖在李卓身后，摩擦着地面发出轻微的滚轮声。

上次两个人这样并肩前行已经是九年前，当时李卓刚以总决选第四的身份签约锦娱，每天都在训练和赶场，忙得不亦乐乎。吴璟即将启程去英国，没有告诉李卓具体的离开时间。  
李卓从两人共用的账户里看到了她的航班号，提前一天赶了过来，替她收拾行李。  
那天晚上，吴璟第一次用自己的身体接纳了李卓，她开始期待着一种全新的关系在俩人间形成，不再是主和奴，而是普通的恋爱关系。  
两个人就这样拖着箱子慢慢地从机场一头走到另一头，吴璟说我要走了，过去会很忙，也不知道过年有没有时间回来。  
李卓说到了那边钱的事不要操心，也不要浪费时间去打工，好好念书，好好念书。  
吴璟说好的，我会尽快修完所有课程回国，到了那个时候，你是娶我还是嫁我？  
李卓耳朵有些红，捧起吴璟的脸，小心翼翼地亲了上去，低不可闻地呢喃道：“娶你。”  
说罢，他紧张地看了看吴璟，恰好对上吴璟的小兽一般的眼睛，里面带着些许笑意和温柔之情。李卓呆了呆，还没反应过来，吴璟已经从他的手里挣脱汇入了排队安检的队伍，再也没有回头。

回到家里已经快八点，李卓立即去洗手做饭，吴璟坐在卧室里整理箱子里的东西：从小学两人一起写的日记，到吴璟跳级前李卓送她的小礼物，从两人第一次出去旅游时候的照片到吴璟高考完毕后李卓送她的bb机，她全部都留着，满满一大箱。  
吴璟整理得专心致志，没有听到李卓走进卧室的声音。  
李卓静静地站在门口，看着吴璟细致而有序地动作，他想起今天下午遇到的那个年轻人，以及之后他下定的决心。  
他该走了，他早就该走了，今天萧睿的出现只是帮他下定了最后的决心，如果没有自己，吴璟随时可以和全新的人开始全新的生活，他毫不怀疑吴璟对自己的爱，只是他不想过于沉重的爱继续拖累吴璟让她无法前进。  
所有的话，在回来的路上他已经想好，可是他没有想到，自己拎了一路的箱子里装的全是他和吴璟的过去。  
吴璟一直珍藏着他们的过去。  
吴璟终于从灯影晃动中发现了李卓，扭头冲他道：“后天是你出院一周年，我陪你回去复检，如果没有问题，那么过完年就结婚。”  
说罢，她又埋头在箱子里一阵翻找，一只黑色的盒子被找了出来，里面有一只已经发黄的银戒指，这是当年吴璟去读大学前，李卓送给她的。  
戒指应该是一对，她毫不怀疑李卓还珍藏着另一只。  
“到时候我们就戴着戒指去登记。”吴璟说罢拿出戒指，却发现戒指已经小了，根本套不上无名指，只能勉勉强强圈在小指上。  
“果然长大了好多。”吴璟嘟嘟哝哝着把戒指取下来，回头冲李卓道：“我俩挂脖子上吧。”  
话到一半，生生顿住，吴璟看到李卓瞪大眼睛，嘴唇已经被咬得发白却还在使劲，一丝微微的红色顺着牙齿的形状浸出，染红了他淡色的嘴唇。  
吴璟走过去，伸出舌头舔吻在他嘴唇上，李卓僵硬地站在那里，一动不动，几番之后，吴璟侧头舔开了他的嘴唇，温柔地和他接吻。  
“想哭就哭，我也觉得自己挺感人的。”吴璟一路亲吻到李卓耳边，轻声呢喃道，“我知道你怎么想的，可我的人生不需要你来安排。”  
说罢，吴璟一口咬在李卓耳坠上，瞬间见了红，剧烈的疼痛之下，李卓一下子清醒过来，眼泪再也抑制不住，顺着脸颊滚落，蹭到了吴璟的脸上，晕开湿热一片。  
他用很大的力气抱住吴璟，哭得泣不成声，吴璟坐在那里没有言语，只是用手一下一下地抚弄他的身体，这种时候，或许做点什么比说点什么更有效。  
吴璟很清楚李卓身上的每一个敏感点，她的手是她最好的工具，带着几分侵略性将将他锁在了床头。  
现在面前的人已经完全chiluo，毫无保留地将自己的一切展现在吴璟面前，十多年过去，当年那个青涩的少年已经长大，可是面对她的时候，仍然会露出几分羞涩。  
李卓垂下眼眸，浓长的睫毛在脸颊上晕开一片阴影，随着他的呼吸轻微颤动，眼角还有一些泪痕，在白皙的皮肤上划开一道水渍，他的嘴唇颜色偏淡，刚才咬出的血痕看上去触目惊心，吴璟用指腹碾过他的伤口，将两根手指放入他的口中搅动，引得身下的人发出轻微的鼻息声。  
“安全语是我的名字。”吴璟在探入他的身体前在他耳边轻轻道，“只要呼唤我的名字，你就是安全的。”

或许是很久没有经历这样的剧烈运动，完事后，李卓觉得有些头晕，但身体极度疲惫之后精神上的放松，让他有了一种从未有过的释然。  
身上的布满淤痕，要是在以前，他会担心第二天上学被人发现，但是现在什么都不用怕了。从心到身体的完全臣服让他有一种奇妙的安心感，把自己的一切都交付给其他人掌控让他可以不再纠结于那些没有正解的选择。  
“那人是故意找上你的？”吴璟燃起香烟，让弥漫着淫靡气味的房间里有多了一份颓然。  
“应该不是。”李卓知道吴璟说的是谁。  
“他爹以前是我爹下属，然后据说我帮他打过架，不过我没印象了。”吴璟低头看了李卓一眼，“你不会觉得这人和我挺配，所以想一走了之吧。”  
李卓没有说话，脸色微微发红。吴璟把手划过他胸口，最后在乳头上重重一掐，引得李卓发出负痛的喘息声。  
“你觉得有几个人受得了这些。”吴璟低头望着李卓，“你要我收起我的性癖，还是把性癖公之于天下。”  
李卓的身体因为疼痛而微微蜷缩，听到吴璟这样问他，有些犹豫地回答道：“我们曾经有三年也像其他人那样，所以……”  
“所以你觉得我可以一辈子那样？”吴璟的手有抚上了李卓的胸口，之前的激情让他身上伤痕累累，手指划过皮肤，整个人立即缩起身体。  
李卓咬着嘴唇没有说话，现在他的脑子一团乱，或许是因为之前的激情或许是因为他本身就想得不够清楚。  
吴璟把香烟按灭在烟灰缸里，站起身来：“你的事，我之前有让人进行调查。”  
听到这句话，李卓整个人一顿，紧张地望向吴璟。  
吴璟淡然地望着他的眼睛：“不过我没有看，所有的资料都删除了。如果哪天你想告诉我当时发生了什么事，那就告诉我，如果你觉得瞒着我也对得起我们的婚姻，那么你就瞒着我。”  
“我不能和你结婚。”李卓慢慢撑坐起来，疲惫道，“对不起，当年说过的话，我无法兑现了。”  
“你让其他人这样过？”吴璟盯视李卓。  
李卓有些茫然地望着前方，半晌，摇了摇头。

萧睿呆若木鸡坐在窗前，原来全世界只有他不知道吴璟有一个青梅竹马的男朋友。  
吴璟一直都是学校的名人，不管是她连跳两级还是一直年级第一，不管是她父亲的起起落落还是她和她小男友的故事，本地上下三个年级的人似乎都知道一些，不过萧睿和她相差六个年级，不知道似乎也还正常。  
按照汇集起来的信息，吴璟应该从小学开始就和李卓交往了，两个人一直在一起，吴璟去北京读书，那人也就去北京发展，据说后来吴璟她爹出事以后，吴璟读书就靠他供养。  
“他们应该早就结婚了吧。”萧睿朋友这样说，“两人女才男貌，在当年可是超有名的一对。”  
萧睿不知怎么回答才好，离开了老家的人，就像是隔了一个次元，他们的经历会被精炼成大家认为最合理的方向，变得和事实没有任何联系。  
萧睿确定吴璟没有和李卓结婚，在大家口中两人“结婚生子”的年纪，吴璟还没从国外回来，而李卓则因为和公司发生矛盾而被冷藏，逐渐淡出了大众的视线。  
但不管怎么说，萧睿确定了吴璟和李卓之间的关系，确定了两个人曾经是一对恋人。  
那么现在他们依然在一起，自己是不是应该退出竞争然后送上祝福？  
萧睿脑子一团乱，他没想过事情会变得那么糟糕。  
如果李卓是个普通人，哪怕看上去没有任何能为吴璟遮风避雨的能力，只要吴璟喜欢，那萧睿都会送上祝福。可是现在，李卓这个人的经历太复杂了，即使卖淫这件事是谣传，但吸毒这件事已经坐实，稍有常识的人都知道，吸毒基本不可能完全戒断，极容易再次复吸，让他留在吴璟身边，无异是一颗随时可能爆炸的定时炸弹，萧睿觉得，即使吴璟只是自己的朋友，他也会去提醒她不要把自己置身于危险当中。  
可是书文杰反反复复告诉他，吴璟是成年人了，自己的会对自己的人生负责，你萧睿算她什么人，凭什么干涉她的生活？  
萧睿觉得自己乱成一团，电话再次响起，他拿过手机一看，人骤然僵硬，只见屏幕上写着两个字  
吴璟。

萧睿赶到的时候吴璟也刚好到，两个人在肯德基面前碰了面，一前一后走了进去。  
来之前萧睿做了各种开场预演，比如他先到应该怎么做，吴璟先到他该说什么，但他没想到两个人同时到，更没想到吴璟穿得那么随意，就像是从家里散步出来的一般，没有化妆，没有认真梳头，甚至连身上的衣服看起来也是居家服。  
吴璟从来就没把他当成过平等的人，即使今天的邀约看起来也随意到无所谓。  
“长话短说，我是偷空出来的。”吴璟已经点好了餐，正在等着新鲜的蛋挞，大概两人还有十分钟的时间。  
“说什么。”萧睿有些紧张，吴璟越是随意，他越是紧张，今天下午才见过李卓，他想八成吴璟是来兴师问罪了。  
“按照你的说法，你从小学开始喜欢我，现在想认真追求我，而我呢，也明确告诉过你，我不喜欢你，也不希望你来打搅我的生活。但是今天下午你碰到了他，我想你已经知道了他的名字，你是娱乐圈的，或许也知道了一些关于他的其他事。”吴璟说这些的时候，并没有望向萧睿，而是认真清点着点餐的内容，看到除了蛋挞以外的其他东西都装进了口袋，才抬头来看了萧睿一眼，“但那些都和你无关。”  
“之前我不知道他是你的，你的前男友，我以为，我以为他是……”  
“我不管你过去以为他是什么，将来以为他是什么，我都希望你不要再去打搅他。”吴璟盯着萧睿的眼睛，“你是我什么人？凭什么干涉我的生活？”  
“我没有恶意。”萧睿被吴璟盯得躲开了眼睛，一时间不知说什么好，“我只是担心你……”  
“你是否有恶意，应该由我来判断，至于你担心我也好，关心我也好，我再次拒绝。大家都是成年人了，不要把关系搞得那么僵可以么？目前这部剧我们公司和你还有合作，我希望下次见面的时候能更愉快一些。”  
萧睿的嘴巴张了张又闭上，默默垂了头，他心里万分不甘，可又找不到话辩驳，吴璟现在对他说的话，书文杰早就警告过他，可是他还是把自己逼到了这个份上。  
“哦，对了，如果可以，希望你替我保密，不要透露他的行踪。”吴璟淡淡道，“就当回礼我当年替你打架。”  
说话间，新鲜的蛋挞也被服务员装入了口袋，吴璟用手指试了试热度，然后把袋口束紧，冲萧睿做了个“请”的姿势，并肩走出肯德基。  
天空中飘飘扬扬地下起了今年最大的一场雪，李卓抱着一件厚衣服从家里走来，远远地，他看到了灯火里站着的两个人正在交谈，于是站定在原地一动不动。半晌，他转过身，往来时黑暗的地方回去了，没有让吴璟看到自己曾经来过。

按例年底会有各种聚会，吴璟现在负责影视这一块，所有相关公司自然会邀请她出席，上半年拍摄的那部电影已经上映，反响相当好，票房进入了国产剧票房前五，而初次进入大荧幕，出演男三号的萧睿意外走红，成了各大媒体关注的焦点。  
吴璟受邀参加这次年会，因为今年和合娱的合作是公司的重头戏，所以她没有办法推脱，于是在和萧睿肯德基一别之后的第三天，两人就再次会面，合娱方面，除了书文杰其他人都不知他俩的关系，只说他们比较熟悉，于是安排萧睿带着吴璟进场。  
合娱今年的重头戏就是和万峰集团合作，一连拍摄了两部电影一部电视剧，现在电视剧播出在即，而萧睿又在里面担纲男三，是公司主推的小鲜肉，所以作陪吴璟的任务自然落到了他身上。  
三天前的交谈不算愉快，但是两人并不会因为私事而耽误工作，在外人看来萧睿礼数周到，吴璟随和幽默，都完美地扮演了自己的角色，只有书文杰在一旁冷眼旁观，给这两人的演技打出了很高的分数。  
“宋总。”书文杰听到有人这样称呼，扭头看时，只见一个衣着得体的中年妇人正从外面进来，合娱的副总刘东陪在一边，两人都看到了书文杰，书文杰只能走过去打招呼。  
宋总，环太科技的董事长宋莉莉，是圈内知名的女强人，她的公司涉足影视圈很早，大概在七八年前就和合娱有过一些合作，那个时候环太科技还没有上市，而合娱也还名不见经传，但是现在，双方都发展壮大，算是强强联合。  
相比万峰集团，环太科技的规模并不算大，但由于涉足影视业比较早，宋莉莉在这个圈内也算是个名人。  
当然，她之所以有名，并不单单是因为她的公司和身份，还因为她的一些特殊嗜好。  
她是个典型的女主，并且从不掩饰自己的性癖，她十分喜欢年轻漂亮的男奴，鉴于她的身份，自然不乏主动送上门去的男奴，不过她的口味比较刁钻，所以能长期呆在她身边的人并不多。  
看到她，书文杰立即想起了李卓，不过那已经是很多年前的事，而且最后李卓并没有被她纳入麾下，不过此时看到她，书文杰还是有些不安，以她和公司大佬的交情，并不需要出现在这种场合，不过她既然来了，自然就有必须来的原因。  
吴璟站在一旁，冷眼旁观，都是这个行业内的，自然会有几分眼熟，萧睿在旁边小声地告诉她，这个女人是环太科技的董事长，吴璟一下子想起了这个人，当年她回国的时候，也曾经考察过这个公司，当时环太科技刚刚上市资本充足，但是由于吴璟想做公司上市，所以放弃了这个工作机会。  
她记得宋总已经年近五十，但看上去不过四十出头，保养得相当不错，同为以事业为人生第一目标的女性，吴璟自然会对宋总有一些额外的兴趣。  
不过宋总显然没有注意到吴璟，而是施施然地往小厅过去了，不多一会，有人出来叫书文杰，书文杰远远地看了吴璟和萧睿一眼，放下香槟随着那人进去。  
萧睿并没注意到书文杰那一眼，但吴璟注意到了，她以女人敏锐的直觉察觉到了一丝异样，此时的萧睿还在那里继续扮演优质男公关，尽力忘记三天前肯德基里的对话，看到吴璟有些心不在焉，微微沮丧，不知自己是哪里又做得不对了。  
吴璟离开的时候，送走她的并不是萧睿，因为萧睿很快被书文杰叫了出去，两个人一直在阳台上没有进来，吴璟并不好奇发生了什么，她只是想到了李卓，不知道在她不在他身边的时候，是不是也有这样一个晚上，发生了一些微妙的事情。

本来说好昨天去复检，结果因为吴璟今天要参加合娱的酒会需要提前把工作做完，不能陪李卓一起过去，李卓想单独去，吴璟不同意，说她一定要一起，于是李卓只能作罢。  
不过吴璟不同意的另一个原因，还是因为李卓身上的伤，那天晚上她有点没控制住，李卓身上的伤就多了很多，明眼人一下就能看出是怎么回事，吴璟不想再节外生枝，只能等过几天再去医院复检。  
吴璟去了酒会，所以李卓独自在家收拾房间，从小他都对整理家务和做饭很有兴趣，从很早开始，他和吴璟就是典型的女主外男主内，如果不是因为后来发生的那些事，或许现在他安心在家里做个家庭主夫也说不定，多余空闲的时间就继续写写歌发到网上去，这样的生活是李卓最为憧憬的。  
每对情侣都有自己特有的相处模式，只要你情我愿，别人就没资格说三道四，而这句话到了吴璟这里，就变成了管你们说三道四，你们算什么东西。  
当然这种张狂在她经历了家庭的大起大落之后变得收敛，不过也只是收敛了表像，于本质还是一模一样，她很清楚以她现在的状态，完全可以按照别人所想的那样去找一个有一定社会地位或者经济实力的金龟婿，而不用自己依然拼搏在两点一线间，如果她的对象和她能够比翼，她现在也不用过得那么辛苦。  
可是她愿意这样，她愿意养着李卓，让他做他自己爱做的事。  
她从没怀疑过她俩的感情，她相信她所想的就是李卓所想的，即使中间曾经走过一些弯路，但是现在如今一切已经尘埃落定，她们又可以回到以往的轨道上，继续想要的生活。  
吴璟回国的时候已经24岁，虽然学历傲人，但在她那个位置的每个人，都有这样的学历，并且，别人还比她多了更多的资历，她想要和其他人竞争，那就必须比其他人更加努力。  
在英国的四年，她比高考前复习更加努力，而回国的头两年，她甚至比在英国的四年更加努力，按照她自己的话说，在英国的时候仅仅是忙得没有了性欲，而回国以后，忙碌到连食欲都快没有了。  
而那个时候的李卓，正在经历他人生里最大的困境，自己坚持走了五年的创作之路被生生截断，他面临着或者放弃自己梦想或则离开舞台的两难抉择，而无论他选择了哪一边，所要付出的代价都不是他之前所准备好承受的。  
两个人都有自己的辛苦，但两个人都不愿意让对方为自己担心，而且隔行如隔山，所以对于自己工作，两人都很少向对方提及。李卓在北京的地下室里日夜创作，而吴璟则在陆家嘴二十四小时不休不眠地加班，他们都有共同的心愿，希望自己所爱的人能因为自己而过得更好，但这样的初衷却导致了另外的结果。  
吴璟用了两年时间，终于上路，从总经理助理走到了董秘的角色，开始负责万峰集团的上市工作。  
而李卓却在从合娱出来以后，接到了环太科技董事长宋莉莉的邀请，希望他能成为自己即将成立的娱乐公司的一名签约艺人。  
李卓很清楚这意味着什么，他从一开始就打算拒绝，所以这个时候他也没有握住对方伸出的手，而是转投到另一家名不见经传的小经纪人公司下，继续从事自己的创作事业。  
但是，娱乐圈真的很小，有些时候，你以为你是孙悟空能一跳十万八千里，可最后却发现依然还在如来佛祖的手掌心里。

萧睿不情不愿地看着吴璟被同剧的男一邀请到一旁聊天，跟着书文杰走到会场外的阳台上，大冷天的他不知道书文杰抽什么疯，非要拉着他当阳台上抽烟。  
书文杰的脸色看上去很不好，低头皱眉点燃烟，也没散给萧睿，自顾自地吸了一口。  
萧睿看完书文杰电影里标准的开场动作，忍不住道：“杰哥，你也要从影了？”  
书文杰抬眼看了看萧睿，感觉自己的预防针是演给狗看了。萧睿在演戏之外的其他事上，智商基本就和哈士奇差不多，于是书文杰只能开门见山道：“说什么事什么事来，前两天还在和你讨论潜规则，这潜规则就找上门来了，刚才那女的，环太科技董事长宋总把你看上了，找陈总要人。”  
萧睿脑子被冷风吹得有点僵，听了书文杰的话一时没反应过来，有些茫然道：“啊？”  
书文杰弹了弹烟灰，抬眼看萧睿：“宋总想睡你，明白了么？”  
“不想和她睡。”萧睿这次算是听懂了，拒绝得干脆利落。  
“她之前就来要过人，不过那个时候你还不红，所以找了个借口也就推脱了，但是现在，她指名要你，你的下一部戏是她们公司出资，如果你不答应她就撤资。”书文杰淡淡道，“刚才公司副总陪着她，上层的意思很明显。”  
书文杰的每个字萧睿都听懂了，可是连在一起萧睿却有些不明白，虽说圈子里的潜规则几乎都是明面上的事了，可这种强买强卖却很少听说，于是萧睿耿直道：“杰哥，这种事如果我不情愿也硬不起来啊。”  
书文杰同样耿直道：“硬不起来就吃药啊。”  
说罢，两个人陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
宋莉莉想要萧睿这件事，其实已经有两年了，不过当时除了萧睿她还有另外两个目标，而其中一个也愿意爬床换机会，再加上书文杰立场很坚定，手腕很灵活，也就把当时刚刚二十出头看上去并没什么前途的萧睿给保了下来。  
但是现在，萧睿已经成长到了宋总最喜欢的年纪，而他现在也进入了事业的高速上升通道，很少有人舍得在这种时候得罪圈内大佬。  
而且，萧睿之前就有过爬床的传闻，当时他送走吴璟的模样，不单单只有书文杰看到。这种事只要有过第一次，后来上门的人就多了。  
不过今天宋总过来，倒并不独独为了萧睿，像这种事还不劳她亲自跑一趟。  
更多的事像书文杰和萧睿这样的小角色自然不会知道，现在两人都在阳台上猛抽烟，萧睿咳得一塌糊涂却也没停，嘴里满是烟草的苦涩味道，进入娱乐圈五年来，他第一次明白了什么叫人在江湖身不由己。  
“如果我真不答应，会怎么样？”萧睿哑着嗓子问书文杰，“公司不会直接冷藏我吧。”  
“不知道。”书文杰这次其实也有点懵，一直以来宋总要人，总体说来还是好说好商量，可不知这次是刮的什么风，说要就要，连个商量都不见打的，就像萧睿说的那样，如果人真不愿意，连药也不吃，那这事还怎么办？难不成监禁？开什么玩笑，好歹是个上市公司的董事长，犯不着为下半身那点破事把自己前程给毁了。  
可是刚才公司老大的口气很坚决，让他一定要说服萧睿，虽不说直接走到最后一步，但最近陪宋总的任务也要落实下去，让萧睿别犯抽抽把人给得罪了。  
书文杰能为萧睿争的都争了，可现在老大话就放在那里，他一个做经纪人的还能说什么，他之所以说得那么直白，也是因为知道萧睿傻耿直傻耿直的，你要和他绕弯子，他铁定听不懂。  
不过不出所料，萧睿连想都没想就拒绝了。  
这样的事，很多年前也发生过，现在书文杰觉得生活真比小说更荒诞，同一个女人来公司态度强硬地要过两个男人，可这两个男人都坚定地拒绝了。  
而且，这两个男人都爱着同一个女人。  
巧合成这样，连小说都不敢这样写啊。  
可是任凭他怎么捉摸，都没能在李卓和萧睿身上找到共同点，他俩连长相都不是一个路数上的，更别说差异巨大的性格，书文杰实在找不出两人都被同一人看上，却又看上同一人的原因。  
萧睿不知道书文杰盯着他看什么，他现在只觉得头大。他和杰哥合作这么多年，知道他帮自己拦下过很多次这种事，可是这次连杰哥都没办法了，自己还能怎么办？  
好宝宝萧睿第一时间想起了自己的父母，觉得自己或许得退出娱乐圈回去啃老了。  
萧睿其实是一个运气很好的宝宝，父母很开明，虽然都在体制内任职，却还能全力支持他从事自己喜欢的演艺事业。  
一路走过来比起同龄人也算是顺风顺水，没有尝过住阴冷地下室的苦，也没有受过众叛亲离的累，遇到的经纪人虽然油滑了点但也不是什么三观不正的人，唯独爱情坎坷一点可自己的女神没有长残长歪让自己一直能有个念想，萧睿其实也还是蛮感恩的。  
但今天这个坎，萧睿真觉得有点不知道怎么迈过去了，横竖想了八遍都没找到个解法。  
若是换了那些背水一战必须在圈里混下去的人，或许有这个机会还求之不得，实在不行为了肚皮也能把脸往兜里一揣就上。 可是萧睿没这个动力也没这个需求，他演戏就是演戏，和进阿里巴巴编程，进工行坐柜是一样的，都是一份工作，该上班的时候上班，该领钱的时候领钱，哪怕工作累点无偿加班也行，可你若让我陪老板睡觉就少写几行代码少拉一点存款，那我可是要辞职的。  
现在对萧睿而言，最大的痛苦就是如果从这个地方辞职，不知要怎么重新入职，他很喜欢演戏，离开了这个行业哪怕可以凭借父亲的关系找个好工作，他也不会开心。  
本命年果然日子不好过啊。  
不过年关将近，再大的事也得给过年让路，年会那天的惊涛骇浪把萧睿拍死在沙滩上，但几天后就是春节，老板再是没人性也没逼着他立即答复，于是萧睿一脸苦哈哈地表情回到了老家，差点没直接告诉他爹妈他准备回来啃老了。  
萧睿他爹是个搞技术的官，在厅级单位五十出头也就混了个处级，官运一般但是家庭幸福美满，儿子虽然成绩平平可是也算是工作顺利，今年首次参演大电影，而且题材还很正，他爹高兴得自掏腰包买了一堆电影票请单位同事看电影，大家觉得这老萧挺想得开的，儿子没能子承父业居然也能继续乐呵，不过在电影上看到小萧的表演之后，大家觉得他爹是该乐呵，这儿子看上去真不错的。  
这次萧睿回家，一走进西苑某局的区域，楼下的楼上的都冲他喊大明星，他本来脸皮不算薄，可是今年心里揣着事，于是就红了脸，低头迅速进了单元楼，刚要开门，就看老爹拎着自家泡的果子酒往外走。  
“爸，你去哪里？怎么穿这么点？”  
“没几步路，我去东苑。”  
“干嘛？给刘叔送酒去么？王阿姨不是说再看他喝酒就让他跪搓衣板么？”  
“就你知道得多！我今天是去给你吴叔叔送酒，他今年过年回来小住。”  
“哪个吴叔叔？”萧睿听得一愣。  
“他女儿，你们学校那状元，想起没？今年她回来了，所以你吴叔也回来了。”萧睿爹懒得再和儿子啰嗦，一边说一边往外走，萧睿心里一动，立即挽住他爹胳膊道，“我陪你一起去吧，好多年没见过吴叔叔了。”  
“也没见你和他多亲热啊。”萧睿爹嘀嘀咕咕着，任凭儿子挽住自己，往西苑去了。  
萧睿上次和吴璟撞了个正着，自以为是男主角的命，可这次过去坐了半天也没见到吴璟，实在忍不住了开口问，才知道吴璟压根还没回来，于是整个人立即颓了三分。  
两个中老年从养花到泡酒聊了半小时，萧睿终于坐不住了，吴璟爹眼尖，看出萧睿不自在于是开始问他工作最近如何。  
结果这般亲切询问之后，萧睿更不自在了，惴惴半天才说了句，还成。  
萧睿爹怒瞪萧睿，说你怎么说话的。  
吴璟爹看出萧睿心中有事于是也就不再留客，萧睿爹本来还想多叙叙旧，被儿子这么一打岔也没了心情只能往家走，一路上也懒得理会萧睿。  
结果一进门，萧睿妈刚迎出来，就看自己的乖宝宝红了眼眶一下子扑进她怀里委委屈屈道：“妈，我要失业了。”  
话题一开始，再也停不住，两个老人一边一个坐着拉着宝贝儿子的手，听他把事情前因后果说了个透，听完两口子对视一眼，当妈的哄了儿子去休息，当爹的又裹上外衣出门了。

“宋总，话还是说在前面，如果萧睿不愿意，我可不敢强迫他，他和李卓情况不一样，万一出了事未必能像上次那样摆平。”合娱的刘东不过四十出头，因为头发白得早，可看上去比宋莉莉还老上几分，当年跟着陈学强创立合娱的时候就和宋莉莉认识，算起来也有十年了。  
“只是让他陪我出席商业活动而已。”宋莉莉的声音不急不慢，略带嘶哑，毕竟快五十的人了，虽然得还保养不错，可毕竟已经不再年轻。  
刘东坐在那里，心里一直犯嘀咕，上次酒会上他找了书文杰传达宋总的意思，当时书文杰替萧睿百般推脱，到最后干干脆脆地说萧睿进娱乐圈不是为了钱，没这些工作他照样有路走，所以不可能强迫他去陪宋总，话都说到这个份上，自然把萧睿家的事也大概说了说，萧睿家虽然不过是个地方上的处级干部，可是的确是不靠这条路吃饭的人家，要强迫他去陪宋总相当困难。  
宋总抬眼看了看刘东，道：“你如果不能把萧睿给我，那就把李卓给我，反正这两个人我要一个。”  
刘东一听，脸就有点挂不住了：“宋总瞧您说的什么话，李卓早就和我们没关系了，哪里说得上给不给的。”  
宋莉莉没说话，目光转向西侧的照片墙，那上面有合娱所有艺人的照片，李卓的在一个很醒目的位置：“多的也不用，就麻烦刘总告诉我他的下落。”  
“敢情宋总醉翁之意不在萧睿，原来是在李卓啊。”刘东打着哈哈，“宋总干嘛不早说。”

距离过年还有三天，吴璟忙了一年，此时提前给自己放了假，陪着李卓去做了复检，拿到结果以后吴璟有些惊喜，李卓的各项指标相当不错，就这体检报告来看，他基本已经恢复了健康。  
可不知为何，李卓看上去并没有她这般欣喜，拿到体检报告的时候仔仔细细看了一番，之后再也没提这件事。  
吴璟有些纳闷了。  
机票订的是年三十的，所以这几天两人闲在家里没事干，吴璟素来精力旺盛，既然不能折腾工作，就没日没夜地折腾李卓，她喜欢他，所以就喜欢折腾他，看着他痛苦挣扎的模样，她会觉得兴奋异常。  
吴璟这几次下手特别重，事后李卓总要很久才能缓得过来，他知道自己看上去一塌糊涂，但不知为何，每当这种时候他的精神反而特别轻松，一种完全堕落的安心感包围着他，仿佛只要彻底放弃了自尊和努力，他就能获得心灵的宁静。  
他的尿道里的金属棍没有取出来，后庭里插着假阳具，吴璟不同意取出来，他只能一直插着。  
到了饭点他去做饭，偶尔吴璟会突然打开开关，假阳具在身体里震动旋转，他痛得站不稳，只能扶着墙勉强站立。这种游戏从十六岁到现在都没有变过，吴璟喜欢这样，既然吴璟喜欢，那他也就喜欢。  
其实他也不明白为什么，自己明明并不是一个真正的M，并不是真正地喜欢这种事，但只要是吴璟对他做的，那他就能接受，甚至从中获得快感，而其他人的话……  
吴璟关闭了震动，李卓缓了缓，站直身体继续做饭。吴璟靠在门边看着他，他浑身赤裸，下意识地弓起脊背躲避她的目光。  
吴璟突然走过来，很有技巧地抽动插在他身体里的东西，准确地刮擦过他的敏感点，钝痛混合着快感在体内积聚，他的脑子像被棒子搅乱了一般无法再好好思考。他扶着墙抖得厉害，因为尿道插着东西，什么都射出不来，他哀求吴璟放过他，却并没有说安全语。  
吴璟从后面抱住他，舔咬他的耳廓，多重的快感终于逼得他流出了生理性的眼泪，他挣扎着往前爬，却被脚上的链子拖住，链子缩锁厨房的管道上，把他限制在了小小的空间里。  
“你真没什么想告诉我的么？”吴璟的声音灌入他的耳朵，“过完大年我们就要结婚了。”  
“不，我不能和你结婚。”李卓在粗重的呻吟声中挤出了几个字。  
“为什么？”吴璟手上的动作更快了些，又粗又长的假阳具在李卓身体里极深地进出。  
“求求你，不要再问了，求求……啊。”李卓的话被吴璟粗暴的动作打断，假阳具几乎整根没入。  
“你没有毒瘾，身体检查正常，也没和其他人做过，为什么不愿意和我结婚？”吴璟的手指顺着嫁阳具往他身体里塞，惩罚性地勾动，“你那么爱我。”  
李卓痛苦地扭动着身子躲闪，疼痛让他几乎无法顺利说话，跪爬在那里瞪着地面，他的思维已经混乱，逐渐模糊了自己的底线，吴璟再一次逼问之后，他终于崩溃道：“我有病，我有精神病。”  
说罢，他整个人骤然脱力，摔倒在地，开始抑制不住地呕吐起来。

 

吴璟守在李卓身边，呆呆地望着点滴瓶，李卓在一旁安静地睡着了，连睫毛都没有颤动一下，苍白的皮肤有一种病态的美感，让他整个人看上去像布偶一般虚假。  
一年前，吴璟确认了李卓没有毒瘾。  
这一年，吴璟确认了李卓之前并没有被“潜规则”。  
三天前，吴璟确认了李卓现在身体健康，恢复得非常好。  
她以为当他拿到了这份体检报告，会主动向她提起年后结婚的事，哪怕不提，至少也会表现出对将来的信心。  
可是他没有。  
吴璟这三天都在思考，到底是什么原因让李卓如此表现，她已经排除了她所能想到的所有障碍，那现在还有什么问题呢？  
她万万没有想到，会是这个结果。  
李卓在她身旁微微皱了皱眉头，然后慢慢醒转过来，眼神不太清明人显得有些迟钝，吴璟俯下身去亲吻他的额头。李卓先是整个人一缩，看清是吴璟之后才放松下来。  
吴璟看得心头一痛。  
之前她也发现李卓比以前更容易受惊，可并没有往这方面想过，现在细细想来，无论是长期地失眠，还是机械行事都是典型的精神问题的症状，只是当时吴璟以为这是他在极其虚弱的状态下沾毒导致的后遗症，所以并没有往精神问题方面多想。  
“我一直有在进行治疗，现在也没有问题了，但是这种病很容易复发，而且一次比一次严重。”  
李卓一只手覆在另一只手背上，他的手特别好看，弹琴的时候手指弯曲的弧度有一种艺术品般的美感，不过此时的手却像石膏模型般灰白，几乎没有什么血色。  
“刚回家的时候，有几次我想告诉你全部，可是又不知从何说起，到了后来，身体越来越好，我却越来越害怕。”李卓的睫毛轻颤，吴璟发现他在发抖，立即把手覆盖在他的手背上，轻轻安抚。  
李卓慢慢平静下来，沉默了一会，继续道：“当时我提出要和分开三年，是因为我快坚持不下去了。”   
三年前，李卓提出了分手。  
准确地说，是他提出希望能分开三年。  
这种要求在普通的情侣之间或者可以视为分手，但在李卓和吴璟之间却只是一个普通寻常的约定。  
其实从很早以前，两人只要遇到必须全身心投入去冲刺的事，就会做这样的约定，不过提出这个要求的几乎都是李卓，因为他很难像吴璟那样一边折腾其他人一边全力冲刺，或者说，折腾其他人其实是吴璟全力冲刺的一个调剂。  
李卓中考之前，他俩也曾经分开过半年，吴璟那个时候高二，闲得无聊于是又交了一个男朋友，等到李卓中考完毕吴璟立即高高兴兴地和那人分手然后继续和李卓在一起，当年为了这个事，李卓还曾被人威胁，后来吴璟带朋友把临时男友打了一顿，简单粗暴地解决了问题。  
李卓从头到尾只有过吴璟这一个女朋友，但是吴璟却前前后后交往过很多人。  
不过也仅仅是交往而已。  
她对和其他人进行性接触毫无兴趣，甚至和李卓，也是在她二十岁的时候才有了第一次的经验。  
李卓提出分开三年这个要求，吴璟眨巴眨巴了眼睛，然后答应了，之前一天，她想让李卓陪她吃饭，可李卓好像生病了不能出来。  
之后吴璟开始忙碌IPO上市的事，忙得昏天黑地，即使没有“分开”这个约定，她也没空去联系李卓。眼看都要顺利过审，却因为股市低迷而使得所有IPO上市中止，这个时候，吴璟终于有时间了。  
可是她没能联系上李卓，两天后她收到一封邮件，李卓告诉她暂时不能联系，说自己有时间了会主动联系她。  
这样一等就是一年，中间吴璟用尽各种方法都联系不上李卓，最后无奈之下只能去找私家侦探，四个月后，她获知李卓因为吸毒被西城区疗养院收容治疗。  
后来她删除了私家侦探给她的关于李卓这几年经历的文档，她希望李卓亲口告诉她他愿意说的部分。   
李卓提到宋莉莉这个名字和那些事的时候，吴璟有些吃惊，想起自己前几天还在合娱的酒会上见过她，对她充满崇拜之情，此时想来真是万分讽刺。  
“从合娱出来以后我进了一家小公司，一直在做音乐，看上去也算顺利，之后我发行了一张专辑。”  
“但在此之后，我发现公司不再给我提供机会，以不违约为边界限制我的创作和发表，而我和他们签的是五年。”李卓说完这句话，陷入了沉默。  
吴璟没有催促，静静地望着他。  
“后来经人提点，才知道宋总收购了这家公司，我又成了她的签约艺人，只是至今我都不明白，她为什么要针对我。”李卓的声音开始发抖，“我不知道自己做错了什么，也不知道该如何弥补，如果说她只是想和我上床，这个理由太荒唐了。”  
说到这里，李卓开始胃痉挛，几次深呼吸后才抑制住呕吐的感觉。  
吴璟伸开双臂，将李卓紧紧地拥入怀中，他什么都没有做错，他只是太弱小了，如果一个人的美貌超过了他保护自己的能力，那么这个美貌只会是他的负担。  
其实这种事在哪里都不少见，生活里的傻白美有几个不坎坷？平心而论，李卓遇到吴璟，被吴璟这么多年慢慢调教成一个M，不也是因为他的容貌出众惹的麻烦么？否则现在的他应该已经恋爱结婚生子，像所有平凡男人那样过着平凡的生活而不用经历这些坎坷。  
只是吴璟还是觉得有点奇怪，在娱乐圈里不乏容貌姣好的男性，李卓虽然出众但也没到国色天香非他不可的地步，难道宋莉莉仅仅是因为李卓拒绝他所以心怀不满，可是如果只是心怀不满，她可以用其他的方法折磨李卓，或者说，她不会花那么那么久的注意力在李卓身上。  
李卓到底有什么地方如此吸引她？  
吴璟并不相信这是一个一见钟情的故事。  
“我没有去找她求情，想熬过这五年，然后就自由了，之后改名换姓继续创作发表，毕竟这也不是青春饭，我想我有的是时间。可是我没有想到她会来找我，更没有想到她会……”  
说到这里，李卓骤然顿住，眼神有些放空，似乎脑子突然一片空白。  
“不用说了，我明白我明白。”吴璟抱着李卓，眼睛望向远方，很久没有出现的小兽一样的表情浮现出来，不过只是一瞬，她又恢复了平和，轻轻拍着李卓的后背道：“不管发生过什么，都已经过去了。”  
吴璟可以想象到，全力以赴孤注一掷的李卓，在受到各种限制之后的无奈和苦闷，但她无法想象出他是如何一个人在北京的地下室里熬过了这些年，看不到希望，找不到出路，又不能往后退一步，因为身后就是对自己的承诺，这种巨大的持续的精神压力，逐渐侵蚀了他的精神健康，而宋莉莉对他的强迫，最终彻底让他崩溃。  
“不，你要听我说。”李卓显得有些急躁，左手在不自觉地摩挲自己的右前臂，“我吐了她一身，挨了打，然后人就糊涂了，后来我被送进了医院，等我恢复神智的时候，我妈已经过来了。”  
“所以，我没有，我没有和她……我知道你很介意这个……”李卓的眼神却越来越胆怯，像只受惊的小鹿一般左右躲闪。  
吴璟没有说话，捧住李卓的脸和他接吻，其实当时到底发生了什么，或许连李卓自己都不知道，但是吴璟选择相信李卓说的，因为她不准备放弃他。在温暖而绵长的吻当中，李卓的情绪渐渐平静下来，手也不再机械地动作。  
“你在里面住了多久？”  
“半年。”李卓声音很轻，“不过出来没多久再次发作……”  
李卓失联的那段时间，正是他住院的那段时间，正是因为如此，吴璟才无法从他家人那里获得他的联络方式，现在想来，李卓家人当时对她的态度就很奇怪，言语闪烁，却不担心他的下落。吴璟只当时李卓工作不顺利不愿意见她，所以和家人一起瞒着自己，因为三年的约定期未满，她也就没有深究，直到最后连他的家人也联系不上，这才紧张起来。  
吴璟的手热乎乎地，她牵着李卓的左手，让他有种手也热了起来的错觉，可是他的右手，依然没有温度，在寒风中冷得发痛。

 

吴璟开车回到家里已经十点，小区里的保安有点诧异地看了看两个穿着居家服外出的业主。   
虽然现状变得更糟，可话毕竟彻底说开，一直笼罩在吴璟心头的迷雾没有了，她反而轻松了很多，李卓的情况她已经完全了解，接下来就看她如何选择。  
她对李卓的感情不容置疑，李卓对她的恩情她也不会忘记，但婚姻不是儿戏，精神方面的疾病的确不适合结婚，吴璟让李卓把当时的资料拿给她看，李卓从房间里拿出一盒整理好的档案递到她手里。  
吴璟眨了眨眼睛，看着这些整理得整整齐齐的文件，知道李卓肯定在无数个夜晚纠结犹豫过，犹豫到底该如何让自己知道这些。  
对于自己不懂的东西，吴璟不会妄下断言，更不会随便相信百度，她模糊了姓名和年龄然后把病历拍照发给这方面的专家朋友，然后靠在李卓身上等结果。  
李卓看上去很平静，但眼神是空茫的，吴璟凑过去和他接吻，他就张开嘴迎合，但看上去仿佛并不知道自己在做什么。  
他被吴璟压在身下，身体因为赤裸而微微发抖，身上的伤痕还没有褪去，但是更激烈的行为让他在疼痛中清醒过来，大脑被身体对疼痛的感知所占据，无法思考其他，他一直无意识地呼喊吴璟的名字，直到最后哭出来，微红的眼角看上去说不出的情色，吴璟肆无忌惮地一次又一次折磨他。极度疲劳后，李卓终于沉沉睡去，吴璟替他清理了身体盖上被子，自己则坐到一边去看对方发过来的信息。  
“简而言之，你朋友长期患有抑郁症，之后不知受了什么刺激精神分裂了，看报告精神分裂恢复得比较好，但是抑郁症却一直没有得到缓解，如果你和ta比较熟，可以陪ta多运动，极度疲劳对缓解精神压力有一定作用，但如果有条件，最好找专业人士进行持续心理干预，最好配合服用药品，我可以帮你……”  
吴璟看完长长的信息关掉手机，抱着膝盖坐在地毯上发呆，旁边李卓的睡颜安详地像个孩子，谁也想象不出他到底经历过什么，毒品的事吴璟实在问不出口，现在对他任何的刺激她都会内心不安。  
“我的确很在意，但没有关系，一切都过去了。”吴璟对着睡梦中的李卓这样说。

萧睿提心吊胆地过完年准备等最后通牒，结果对方大吼一嗓子之后，却没了人影。  
别说萧睿，就连书文杰都有点懵，这宋总要人来势汹汹，结果过完年就没人提了，萧睿问书文杰：“这是不是暴风雨前的宁静。”  
书文杰摇头，刘东这人他知道，要暴风雨就是持续暴风雨，要宁静就是风平浪静，对他们这些小角色，刘东还犯不着耍花样。  
年初九烧过高香正式开工，萧睿很快就把这事忘到了脑后，大年过完正式进组，《无法回头》顺利开机，开机仪式上没看到宋莉莉，只有她的助手过来看了看，然后就走了。书文杰至此也终于放下心来，不知是哪个好心人替萧睿挡了灾，总之，他手里这个艺人运气的确是好到没边了。  
替萧睿挡灾的自然不是别人，正是萧睿的亲爹，傻儿子过年回家这通哭诉听得萧睿爹妈心疼，过年期间什么都没干，光跑人情去了。萧睿爹素来为人耿直厚道，虽然官运不济可还是有些高升了的好友，这种对方本来就不占起手的事摆平自然也不算难，况且宋莉莉的心思主要在李卓身上，萧睿这边很快就放过去了。  
不过萧睿爹自然不会让儿子知道老子的辛苦，因为他这个儿子傻归傻，但是从小什么都靠自己，不愿给家里添麻烦，若知道自己爹替自己求人，肯定心里难受。当年在学校被校园暴力，直到满脸伤回家才被爹娘发现，但后来听说是自己领导的女儿帮傻儿子打的架，萧睿爹额外又把萧睿打了一顿。  
你不给我添麻烦，居然就去给我领导添麻烦，还真是孝顺啊！  
而吴璟这边，改签了大年三十的机票，等李卓恢复一些后，大年初二才回到家里，吴璟爹一近更年期的中老年独自守着电视过春节，委屈得要命，等吴璟到家的时候黑了半个小时的脸才和女儿说话。  
李卓虽然天天被吴璟折腾，可是精神反而好了很多，等初二回家的时候，脸上都有了些血色，到了吴璟家也没有休息，立即洗手去做饭，留下吴璟和她爹互瞪。  
吴璟爹再怎么瞪女儿，心里还是开心的，女儿工作上的成绩他看得到，女儿生活上的进展他也看得到，李卓这个小伙子，按男人的标准来看，窝囊了点，可是按照和女儿的般配程度来看，却是恰恰好：性格温和，为人善良，模样还端正，当年自己倒霉的时候，也没嫌弃吴璟，打工挣钱供吴璟在国外读书，现在女儿学成归来事业小有成就，两个人又亲亲热热一起回来，想必今年是有喜讯吧。  
想到这里，吴国正再也崩不住黑脸，像所有爹催婚一般三分强硬七分羞涩道：“你们岁数也不小了，什么时候结婚？现在可以生两个你看你们……”  
厨房里哐当一声，有东西落了地。  
“爸，你上次说的那件事，我答应了，如果现在提辞职，三月就可以去。”吴璟迅速打断她爹的话，“你说的还算数吧。”  
话题转换太突兀，吴国正稍微玻璃心了一下也就跟着换了话题。  
吴璟爹平时做人四平八稳，多年来的起起落落让他早就让他看透了很多事，唯独这个女儿还是让他很挂心，十年前他因为某些风波受到牵连，在女儿出国前夕被双规，导致她女儿的人生轨迹完全改变，也让女儿受到了巨大的伤害，这些年过去，他一直很内疚，不过等他再次复出可以补偿她的时候，吴璟已经重新选定了方向和目标，正在持续努力中，他再想在补偿她，已经来不及了。  
五年前吴璟爹复出并且出任北京某部副职，曾经问过吴璟要不要重新回到她喜欢的金融行业，但吴璟那个时候刚刚在自己的职位上摸到一些门道，而且公司有明确的上市计划，于是拒绝了她爹的提议。  
更重要的是，经历了那件事以后，她不敢再把自己的命运和她爹紧紧地捆绑在一起，上次她还年轻，还有机会调整，但如果下一次她已经不再年轻没有机会再翻盘那又怎么办。  
当然，她并不是已经恐惧到了任何机会都不要，她只是希望在获得便利之前，还是能确立一些独属于自己别人无法夺走的东西，本来按照她的计划，还要在这个公司呆两年，但是现在，在经历了宋莉莉的事之后，她改变了主意。  
“过完年就到岗最好，如果要推到三月，那恐怕有些困难。”吴国正见女儿正经起来，也就立即正经起来，微微思考之后道：“干脆这样，你过完大年就过去一趟，不入职，先熟悉熟悉，现在公司这边尽快辞职，两边都不耽误。”  
吴璟微微琢磨了一下，公司这边暂时没有新项目的计划，只是跟踪以前的项目，算上晚上的时间，一天应该可以当成两天用，只是辞职会稍微麻烦一些，但如果她把所有的事安排好，相信公司也不会难为她。于是她点了点头。  
吴国正当然知道他女儿现在很忙，也知道过去新入职需要学习很多东西，但他对自己这个宝贝女儿有信心，相信她能把握好节奏，这个女儿从来都是他的骄傲，天赋好，人也努力，虽然小学就开始早恋，但从来没耽误事，所以他对她真的非常满意。  
李卓还在厨房里忙碌，许久不用的厨房被他整理一新，吴国正看了看那孩子，心里也很欣慰，虽然作为一个父亲，还是希望自己女儿能找一个依靠的对象，可是眼前这个年轻人，这么多年安安心心陪着自己的女儿，在自己跌落谷底的时候对女儿不离不弃，还供她读书，光是凭这点，自己也该祝福他俩。  
只是不知为何他们一直不结婚。  
说实话，吴国正还是希望退休后有外孙女抱的。

吴璟家的单位房是宽敞的套四，他爹的卧室在客厅一头，他俩自然住另一头。  
房间里隔音很好，可是吴璟还是不敢放肆，倒不是怕他爹知道自己女儿是个“变态”，只是不想他爹发现端倪看轻了将来的女婿，毕竟她爹还是个六十年代出生的直男，未必能理解她和他之间的那种关系。  
李卓进到吴璟的房间，有些紧张地坐在角落，他的第一次就是在这里发生，之后三天他都没能下床，回想起这些，要说不害怕是假的。那个时候吴璟对他做的事，对于一个不是M的人来说相当过分，他也不知自己为何除了哭什么都没做，任凭吴璟折腾他，有时候他觉得自己是一个觉醒很晚的M，但有时候他也觉得或许自己终究太软弱了，所以才会变成现在这样。  
但是好在对他做那种事的人是吴璟，他心甘情愿。  
元旦节吴璟回来拿东西的时候并没想过春节还会回来，结果现在屋子里被扫荡一空，看起来有些怪异。  
床单是新换的，还有淡淡的香味，吴璟躺在上面，用脸轻轻地蹭床单，舒服得像一只午睡醒来的猫，她穿着薄薄的睡衣，那还是她大学时代的遗留物，上面有许多猫爪，但颜色都有些脱落了。  
李卓看着她在床单上滚来滚去，心里也涌起一股暖意，他知道自己有抑郁症，也知道一直没有好转，因为他很难感觉到被称作“快乐”的情绪，更不要说宁静和平和。但只有在吴璟旁边，他时常会有一种温暖的感觉，虽然还不能称为是快乐，但也差不多了。  
“来，抱我起来。”吴璟坐在床上冲他伸开双臂，刚刚洗过澡之后的她显得比平日里软糯了很多。  
李卓走过去俯下身，可人还没有站稳，已经被吴璟拉了下去，两个人很自然地吻在了一起，吴璟没了平日里的野蛮，轻轻舔着他的嘴唇，呢喃道：“想要你，想要你。”  
那句话像魔咒一样灌入他的耳朵，他觉得一股暖意从下腹燃开，一触即发，他有些不可思议地发现自己下面已经硬得要命，一种原始的冲动在体内酝酿，他已经很久没有体会过这种感觉，生命力的原火像是再次被点燃。  
怀里的人不怀好意地蹭着他的身体，紧紧地贴合着他。他的手覆盖在了她的胸前，那种触感让人怀念，耳坠被人轻轻吮吸，一种酥麻的感觉迅速扩散，李卓再也按捺不住，有些急不可耐地覆在了吴璟身上，房间里只剩下两个人的喘息声。

 

吴璟神清气爽地缩在李卓怀里，用手指去戳他软下去的地方，李卓下意识地往后缩，脸红得要命。  
上次他和吴璟这样已经是六年前的事了。  
“你知不知道你器大活好。”吴璟玩够了小李卓，顺着爬到他胸口上居高临下地望着他，“是不是你暴露了你天赋异禀所以宋莉莉才追着你不放。”  
李卓本来脸红得要命，听吴璟这么一说刷地就白了，可看看吴璟一副无所谓的模样，又稍微恢复了些血色。  
他就是喜欢吴璟这副除死无大事的心宽模样，什么苦和累过了就过了，说翻页就翻页，再小心眼的人跟着她大概也会变得宽心。  
“真的相当棒。”吴璟再次感叹完，重重压在他身上，她身材不算小，光是骨架子也不算轻，这样趴在李卓身上，把李卓压得够呛。  
李卓红着耳朵，伸手紧紧揽住怀里的人。而身上人则不安分地开始搓揉他的下体。  
这种时候这种事，李卓当然无法拒绝，他捧起吴璟的脸盯着看，觉得心里喜欢得要命，那人的眼睛里总是充满了活力，像是永远不会枯竭的生命之泉，他是那个幸运的采水人，独享这口泉水，只要有她，自己就不会变得糟糕下去。  
两个人毫无节制地做到了半夜，第二天睡到中午才起来，吴璟照镜子的时候觉得自己皮肤都好了三分，李卓也睡得特别踏实，春节这几天两个人都过得没心没肺的，远离了北京那块天空，所有的阴霾都一扫而空。  
就是有点腰疼。  
可是两个人终究必须回去，吴璟去哪里，李卓就会去哪里。  
年初六的时候天气晴好，李卓拖着箱子，吴璟挽住他的胳膊，像所有寻常过年回家的小夫妻一般再次离家，吴璟微微偏头看着李卓的侧脸，许久不见的血气又出现在了他白皙的面孔上，不管曾经经历什么，她相信只要两个人一起努力，就能抚平一切。

 

《无法回头》开拍之后不太顺利，问题不是出在萧睿，而是出在和他演对手戏的王菡身上，这姑娘试镜的时候效果很好，可是正式开拍却总是入不了戏。  
“没想到直接从这里开始拍，我还以为要先酝酿一下感情。”收班的时候王菡向萧睿解释自己的状态，因为她的状态不好，萧睿已经锤了八次门板，手掌都开裂了。  
萧睿挺绅士地笑了笑：“没关系，明天咱俩就有一定感情了，好歹一起工作了一整天。”  
这话其实说得不算漂亮，但是因为脸好，王菡听了也觉得这是萧睿在安慰她，于是笑了起来。  
不过平心而论，今天这场戏的确难度很大，要不是萧睿连续经历吴璟和宋莉莉的事让他又颓又怂，或许他也很难演好这场戏。  
毕竟被人半强迫地和不爱的人发生关系的痛苦和无奈，不是靠脑补就能想象出来的。  
萧睿扮演的“阿诚”为了获得试镜机会，瞒着王菡扮演的女友“阿玲”找到片方，结果对方提出要求让他去陪客，他开始以为这是一次边缘的行为，没想到开弓没有回头箭，从陪吃陪喝陪玩一路走到黑，最后忍着恶心爬了床，而且一旦开始，就很难结束。  
青梅竹马的女友“阿玲”发现了这一切，痛苦万分，但是“阿诚”此时已经没有回头路，如果中途放弃，之前所承受的一切全部白费，但如果继续下去，谁也不知道等着他的是什么。  
王菡总也演不出那种悲伤绝望的情绪，镜头里的她哭得倒是厉害，可是眼睛里一点悲伤的感觉都没有。  
导演让他俩多呆在一起培养一下感情，至少得先入戏，于是萧睿邀请王菡去吃饭，两个人像情侣一样地散步到很晚才由萧睿把王菡送回了家。  
接下来的拍摄稍微好了些，几场激烈的冲突戏之后进入平缓的拍摄，王菡的状态越来愈好，可萧睿却有点找不到感觉了，他总觉得自己和这个角色之间隔着什么，作者想要表达的内容他没能完整地接收到。  
其实作为演员，只要表演水平导演认可就行，可是萧睿的目标从来都不是演戏混饭吃，他喜欢自己都演得更好，之前演了那么多没有深度的青春剧，此时好不容易拿到一个可以去塑造的角色，他自然会精益求精，磨了书文杰小半个月之后，书文杰终于答应帮他约一下作者，看看原作者对“阿诚”这个角色有没有什么能告诉他的。  
新的一年新的开始，所有的事都像翻了页。  
吴璟和李卓回到北京，吴璟开始了双倍的忙碌，而李卓则收拾心情重新开始。  
心结一旦解开，他整个人有焕然一新的感觉，许久不见的作曲冲动再次出现，整理家务的闲暇之余他又开始了创作，生活逐渐恢复了正轨。  
吴璟的辞职虽然受到一些阻挠，但最终也顺利解决，一个月之后，他们就会离开这里，搬到城东去，虽然只是从一个区到另一个区，但这意味着和过去说再见，一切真正地重新开始了。  
吴璟很高兴李卓的变化，当年那种温和宁静的感觉重新在他身上出现，之前的阴霾一扫而空，李卓整个人变得更加迷人，这种吸引力不单单是容貌上的变化，更多是一种心境的提升，而在李卓看来，年近三十的吴璟从来都没有改变过，二十年如一日地深深吸引着他。  
他并不知道吴璟为何要换工作，也没有想过吴璟此时心里的打算，他只是觉得，只要吴璟需要，他就会一直跟着她，无论她去做什么，他都义无反顾地支持。  
吴璟走马上任的国宇投资看上去规模不算大，但是这个企业的背景深厚，是一个以背靠国资，面向市场，以民营企业的灵活性经营的公司，最重要的是，这家公司和她爹有千丝万缕的关系。不过吴璟到这家公司却算是专业对口经验恰当，即使没有她爹，她也能胜任目前的工作，但是让她到这家国宇投资，当然不单单是这个眼前接手的这一块。  
而吴璟的目标也不仅仅是国宇投资。  
至于万峰集团对吴璟的挽留不是虚情假意的，这五年吴璟的工作能力以及对公司所做的贡献有目共睹，此时她突然提出辞职，的确让人有些头疼，但吴璟的去意已决，既然挽留不住，那么双方还是好聚好散，圈子就那么大，以后难免会再碰见。  
总之一切都在忙碌而有序的进行中，交接工作逐渐完毕后，吴璟准备好好休一个周末，她已经忙得快两个星期没回家了。  
推开门，看到餐桌上热气腾腾的饭菜和正在整理家务的李卓，吴璟憋了两个星期的火自然全撒在李卓身上，李卓知道吴璟不把他折腾够是不会吃饭的，也就任凭她在自己身上撒野，直到累得眼皮都睁不开才作罢。  
李卓被吴璟折腾得一塌糊涂，昏沉沉地睡过去，但吴璟却是精神百倍。  
宋莉莉对李卓做过的事，吴璟要说不介意绝对是假的。  
她对李卓极强的占有欲远远超乎普通人的想象，这一点李卓很清楚，所以在很长时间里，他都不知该如何向吴璟讲述当时的一切，虽然入院后的身体检查，可以确定当时并没有发生其他的事，可是他知道吴璟并不会因此就完全释怀。  
吴璟知道这些不是李卓的错，所以对于李卓，她选择翻页，可是对于宋莉莉，她却不准备这样简单放过，这个女人在她心头扎的刺一辈子也不可能拔出来，既然如此，她吴璟也不会善罢甘休。  
你给我插刺，我就得给你戳刀。  
这种想法听起来偏执而张狂，甚至有些病态，可是吴璟从小都是这样的性格，也没打算改变，过年回家她和她爹协调好了之后的工作，就是为了让她的计划更容易实现。  
去年她爹向她提起国宇投资的工作时，吴璟曾经详细考察过这家公司，他们公司的发展目标有很大一块和环太科技重合，这样一来，两家公司天然就是竞争对手，可当时吴璟决定再等一等，至少等亲手把深圳分公司建立起来再说。  
如果没有宋莉莉的事，她晚两年还是要向这种和爹搭得上线的企业走，现在不过是提前了一些，而且宋莉莉帮她圈定了最先的工作目标。  
吴璟委托的事有了回复，关于宋莉莉和环太科技的相关资料此时就在她邮箱里，当然，这些能通过正常途径打听到的内容价值不会太大，但是在关键信息回来以前多方面了解自己的对手也不是坏事。  
李卓在旁边睡得很沉，长长的睫毛轻轻扇动，吴璟手指虚划过他的睫毛，嘴角扬起轻轻的笑意。  
她喜欢这个男人，所以要保护他。  
反正这种事也不是第一次了，只不过，这是她第一次面对实力如此悬殊的对手而已。  
李卓的家庭很平凡，父母都是普通的工人，性格温和到有些窝囊，这样的家庭出来的李卓，性格自然也不会强势到哪里去，按吴国正的说法就是有些弱气，虽然和善但是容易招恶人。  
吴璟自然不会把自己归入“恶人”，但她也真没好到哪里去，她对李卓做的那些事，换个人怕是早和她闹翻了，可也就李卓随着她胡闹，实在欺负得狠了，李卓也偶尔反抗，可那猫仔般的反抗反而更容易激发人的凌虐欲望，时间久了，李卓被吴璟驯得服帖，两人也就处了下来。  
吴璟自己对李卓凶，但别人却不能动李卓一根汗毛，谁要对李卓不利，她坐半个小时车也要到李卓的学校去找人家麻烦。打过的架不计其数，要不是她成绩优秀，早就被划入不良少女了。  
总之一路走来，她都把李卓死死地护在身后，谁也不能动她的人。  
可这次宋莉莉不但动了，还给动出了毛病，吴璟怎么都不可能咽下这口气。  
现在李卓是睡得着了，可吴璟却睡不着了。  
环太科技并不是说动就能动的。

书文杰这两天忙得要死，可萧睿还不消停，除了日常工作外，天天拉着书文杰讨论“阿诚”的人物性格，书文杰烦得要命，丢给他一个地址让他自己找作者谈心，离自己远点。  
萧睿拿着地址找到作者，那人住在东四平街，七弯八拐地才找到。  
那人四平八稳的长相，带着黑框眼镜，四十出头却有五十的老气，萧睿知道他叫胡安远，大家都喊他老胡。  
老胡话不多，听完来意后沉默着给他看了一堆老照片，末了指着照片上一个神采飞扬的年轻人道：“他就是阿诚。”  
照片上那人眉眼清秀，怀里抱着吉他，笑得有几分羞涩，这模样和萧睿想象的那种浪荡不羁的模样相距甚远，以至于一时间他无法把这个人和自己揣摩良久的“阿诚”重合起来。  
老胡说话很慢，每个字都字斟句酌，满腹心事的模样：“这是他刚来上海时候照的，当时他二十四岁。”  
《无法回头》这书是十年前出版的，里面的故事应该还要更早些，这样算来“阿诚”现在应该有四十了。  
“后来的事都写书里了，他说不用避讳，把名字隐去就行。可我不想把他写得那么不堪，所以改了结局，让他离开得平静一些。”老胡取下眼镜擦了擦，萧睿这才看清他的眼睛，取下眼镜的老胡看上去有些眼熟。  
萧睿随即想起了照片上“阿诚”身边那个很年轻的男人。  
“您是……”  
“我是他弟弟。”老胡抬头看了看萧睿，“他叫胡安诚。”  
“那他现在还好么？”萧睿小心翼翼地问道，剧本的最后阿诚带着一身病痛和女友阿玲飞去了美国，再也没有人知道他们的下落。  
老胡抬眼看了看萧睿，淡淡道：“走了好些年了，这书算是他的一个遗愿。”  
听到书中原型已经去世，萧睿有些发呆，半晌，才闷闷道：“对不起，我以为他只是去了其他地方，实在没有想到是……很抱歉提起了您的伤心事。  
老胡轻轻摇了摇头：“过去的都过去了，现在还有人来问起他，我反而很高兴，他以前的愿望就是当一名编剧，可他一定想不到，自己却要被拍成电影了。”  
萧睿小心翼翼道：“我看那书里写的内容，说他是想成为演员，所以才……”  
“你看的书？不可能，那书是十年前在台湾出版的，连我都找不到旧书了。我想你看的应该是和剧本相关的那个版本。”老胡扶了扶眼镜，“那本‘书’和我没什么相关，你如果是来问那本书，那我没什么想说的。”  
萧睿有些懵，这是怎么回事？一个书两个版本？  
“我想你电影的投资人大概应该姓宋。”老胡抬眼看萧睿。  
“对，是宋总。”  
老胡轻笑一声，摇了摇头：“那剧本最后的结局是什么?是他在女友的陪同下去了美国？”  
萧睿点了点头。  
老胡抬头看了看他，淡淡道：“这是他的心愿，可惜实现不了了。你演的是他，我希望你能记住，不管是所谓潜规则还是吸毒，都不是他自愿的，他最大的错误只是太轻信别人，而不是放纵。”  
这情节大转折让萧睿那不太好用的脑子死了机，卡壳了半天终于道：“那我能再问一句么？”   
“你说罢。”  
“他既然想成为编剧，那他为什么……为什么会……这剧本如果和他的经历没有关系，那为什么所有的人都用了他们的名字？”  
“你问我？”老胡嘴角往上提了提，“我也不知道。”  
说罢，老胡站起身，明明白白地不再留客，萧睿只能告辞，出门后他又把老胡的话琢磨了一路，满腹心事地回到家。  
回家他立即把今天的见闻告诉了书文杰，书文杰听完在房间里转圈，他心说最近是怎么回事，怎么搞得跟侦探剧似的，这原作者竟然说自己和这剧本没关系，那这本子何必挂《无法回头》的名字，而且用的全是里面的人名。  
书文杰让萧睿有时间再去问问，特别是宋总那块怎么回事，萧睿脑子钝钝地想了半天，稍微开了点窍：“杰哥，你是不是觉得那个‘阿诚’爬床和吸毒的事都和宋总有关。”  
“没证据别乱说，有证据更要闭嘴。”书文杰道，“我让你去问，是保你自己，尺寸自己把握，我不介入。”  
萧睿点了点头，脑子里却根本没有个一二三，他现在只是单纯地好奇，好奇宋总到底和这个“阿诚”是什么关系，算起来如果阿诚还活着，年纪和宋总相差也不多。  
萧睿自己脑补了一个狗血剧，就等找机会核实了。

 

三月，吴璟正式入职国宇投资，恰逢公司封闭审计，她的工作和财务有关，于是一起到环合酒店封闭两周，借着这个机会，她再次好好梳理了公司的财务流程及业务相关。  
走之前她把银行卡给了李卓。才搬新家，该添置什么让他随意，如果他想买些音乐相关的设备，也随意。  
一年前，吴璟是从戒毒疗养院把李卓接回来的，因为不知他是怎么染的毒是否会再次沾毒，所以收走了他的身份证拿走了他的银行卡。  
这段时间，李卓慢慢解开心结，把最后那点说不出口的事也告诉了吴璟。吴璟确认了李卓是被动染毒，但不知道那些人强迫他的人到底是谁。  
吴璟知道李卓没有说谎，这笔糊涂账直接算在了宋莉莉头上，如果不是她，好好一个人不至于崩掉，更不至于毫无抵抗力地被人喂毒。吴璟心里给宋莉莉算账用的是复利，利滚利几年下来，她觉得再怎么对她都不算过分了。  
当然，她的计划没有告诉李卓。  
吴璟离开以后，李卓生活极其规律，按时吃三餐，保证睡眠，其余的时间用来做恢复，既恢复身体，也恢复创作能力，他现在身心放松，精神很好，每天按时服药，安稳的睡眠又回来了，他开始有信心完全复原。  
十天很快过去，李卓算着吴璟要回来的日子出去采购，准备做点粥给她养养胃。  
走出小区没多远，他就觉得有些不对劲，身后总有几个人影在晃荡。  
一开始他觉得是自己多心了，自从抑郁症以后，他一直提醒自己不要多想乱想。可走出小半条街，那些人还在他身后，他想退回小区，立即有人阻了他的退路。  
李卓一看，拔腿就往人多的地方跑，对方没有追过来，可前面已经有人挡了他的去路。  
那人带着戏谑的笑容上下打量李卓，这种目光李卓见过不止一次，他立即寒毛直竖，张嘴要呼救，就听那人懒洋洋道：“你不去，我们就去找你女朋友。”  
李卓明知道这些是威胁，可是一时不知该如何是好，等他反应过来的时候，已经被人塞到了车里，窗外有人好奇地望着他们，但被车里的人一瞪，也就挪开了眼睛。  
这里有摄像头，他们不敢乱来。李卓这样安慰着自己，控制自己不要彻底崩掉。  
车没有开走，放着噪音一般的音乐，有人递给他几张照片，上面的自己不堪入目，李卓瞪着眼睛看，左手无意识地抚摸着右臂，好像那里有一条看不见的绳索。  
最终，他无力地垂下头，眼神慢慢失焦。  
李卓从车内出来的时候脚步虚浮，衣服口袋里被人塞入了一张名片和一些钱，意思很明白，多的也不用说了。  
浑浑噩噩之中，李卓知道一定不能崩掉，一定要给马上通知吴璟，他拨通了吴璟的电话，对方却是转接到了自动答录。  
河边的柳絮漫天飞舞，李卓呆呆地望着它们，脑子里一片空白，偶尔闪过一些零碎的画面，却是自己赤身裸体被人束缚在那里的模样。  
事情总比他想象得更糟，生活总是和他开恶意的玩笑。每当他在迷茫中对生活燃起一丝希望的时候，就会有人把那些希望彻底碾碎。  
李卓慢慢起身，把钱包拿出来整理，动作机械僵硬，引得路过的小孩不停扭头看他。  
钱包里的钱被认认真真展开，又一张张放了回去，从大到小排列整齐，临出门前写好的购物单放到了最上面，最后李卓把钱包放在了地上，照片揣到了怀里，自己越过护栏跳到了河水中。  
吴璟封闭期提前结束，她想回家给李卓一个惊喜，可却接到医院打来的电话。  
病床上的李卓面色苍白，连嘴唇都没有血色，检查报告显示他的身体并无大碍，但精神是否受损就只有之后再做检查了。  
塑料袋里放着一张名片和一叠湿淋淋的钱，吴璟只看了那张名片一眼，立即血气上涌。  
她把名片用力捏在手里，指甲嵌入皮肉疼得要命，之前还没有完善的计划迅速在脑中成型。吴璟站在那里，一遍又一遍审视自己的计划，整合自己的资源，安排自己的时间，最终，她长长地舒了一口气，她并不是毫无胜算的。

李卓的事吴璟之前一直没对吴国正提起，她爹再是喜欢李卓，也不至于会同意她和曾经有过精神问题的人在一起。  
可这次实在是瞒不过去了，自从她爹知道他俩有了结婚计划，几乎每周都要过来看看他俩，提早享受当岳父的待遇，顺便催催婚，李卓入院的事自然纸包不住火，吴璟没有精力两头应付，于是什么都说了。  
“事情就这样。”吴璟一副死猪不怕开水烫的模样。对于她爹，她还是有办法应付的。  
“事情就这样！”吴国正勃然大怒之后想起这是自己女儿，于是更加愤怒，“你告诉我‘事情就这样’？”  
吴璟不再理会她爹，收拾了住院用的东西往医院去。她没有时间亲自照顾李卓，休完周末又要继续忙碌，今天回家是为了拿东西，自然不会多耽误。  
吴国正看了女儿女大不中留的模样，狠得牙痒痒，咬牙切齿半天后，终于道：“你把他交给我，所有的事出院以后再说。”  
就这样李卓被安排进了疗养中心，不同于普通的精神科，这里更注重的是调养，并非只有精神类的病人会到这里。  
吴国正此时非常生气，一来是为了有人如此胆大妄为，大白青天把人逼到跳河。二来却是女儿执迷不悟，这么多年居然守着个精神病，还要和他谈婚论嫁，简直是自毁将来。  
吴璟没心情和她爹讨论有的没的，她只问她爹能不能动环太科技。  
吴国正一听，气得想笑，这女儿是疯了吧，这种傻问题也能问得出来。  
吴璟是有些疯了，李卓手机被找到，那天他浑浑噩噩以为自己拨打出去的电话，只是录在了手机里，七分钟的录音她分四次才听完，嘴唇都咬出血来。  
照片被模糊成一片，看不清楚模样，可她从李卓的反应就知道有多么不堪，之前蒙在李卓心头最后一丝侥幸被彻底摧毁，而宋总还在步步紧逼。吴璟不知李卓是遭了什么孽，惹到这个疯婆子，但现在她也快疯了。  
“你最好也休息几天，陪陪他，也整理一下你自己。”吴国正沉声道，“我要是去动人家企业，那你离倒大霉也就不远了，自己的事自己做，犯法的事不能做。现在我最多帮你把小卓安顿好，其余的只能靠你自己。”  
吴璟疯归疯，但是没傻，她爹的话里三层意思听得明白。  
一是她爹不能明着出面。  
二是她如果要靠自己对宋莉莉做点什么，只要不违法，她爹不会干涉。  
三是她和李卓的事，她爹不同意。  
这样和她打官腔，摆明了不乐意她之前瞒着自己做的那些事。  
“李卓当年没放弃我，现在我要放弃他就不厚道了。”吴璟也没逼她爹答应什么，只是摆明自己的立场，“这人我喜欢，是否结婚是一回事，管不管他又是一回事，他要真出事了，我这辈子也不安宁。”  
“没让你不管他，但你好自为之。”吴国正也不想逼吴璟，父女俩交手二十余年，对方是什么人都很清楚，现在没空内耗，一致对外才是正经。  
在这件事上，他和吴璟的立场自然不一样，如果可以，他希望吴璟立即放手，该干嘛干嘛，犯不着为了“别人”把自己圈进去，十年前自己就吃过这种亏，受过牵连。  
可是明显，吴璟不会放手。  
现在他担心的是吴璟羽翼未丰贸然保护李卓给自己惹麻烦。环太科技他没听过，也不知背景如何，他自己并不是老京官，路子虽然有，可也算不得什么，能不惹麻烦自然不惹麻烦。  
但现在吴璟执意要保下李卓，他自然也只能帮忙。  
这事在他听来荒唐，为了个好看点的小子，一个中年女企业家居然一而再再而三地找上门来，若不是多年看着李卓长大，吴国正简直要怀疑李卓在里面也有猫腻了。  
父女俩很快达成一致，吴璟也不多耽误，马上跑去陪李卓，把吴国正的玻璃心又撞出一条裂缝。   
李卓安安静静地坐在那里，看见吴璟进来，拿起一个苹果削给她吃。  
他的手微微有些发抖，动作很慢，吴璟看着他素白纤长的手指，忍不住俯下去亲吻，结果再次被她爹看到，吴国正真真正正明白了什么叫女大不中留，郁闷得病房也没进就离开了。  
“你放心，我不会因为怕给你添麻烦自己跑掉，也不会再去跳河跳楼，那天我是干了傻事，以后不会了。”李卓的声音很平静。  
“你已经做得很好了，情绪没有崩溃。”吴璟说的是实话，李卓当时只是抑郁症发作绝望之下异动，但是控制住了精神分裂的问题，所以不用住院治疗。  
李卓点了点头，这些年的治疗，让他对自己的情况也有一定感知，虽然他的状况不算好，但比起前两年已经好了很多。  
“现在你的任务就是好好调养。”吴璟抬眼望着李卓，“我不会放弃你的，绝对不会。”  
“我知道。”李卓的声音很轻，但是非常坚定，“我也不会放弃我自己的。”  
吴璟笑了笑，在一旁打开了电脑，她暂时在家办公，多陪陪李卓，今后很长一段时间，她都会非常非常忙碌，到那个时候，也许就没时间和他在一起了。

 

如果没心没肺能评级，萧睿铁定是S级的。  
书文杰很佩服萧睿这种转头忘的性格，宋莉莉的事才过去不到三个月，他已经浑然忘记了当时的担心和害怕，一心感激这个投资人的坚持，原来，《无法回头》这部剧曾经在五年前提出过拍摄，但由于各种原因没能过审，五年后一手推动此片成形的依然是宋莉莉，可以说是她的坚持促使这部剧能被搬上银幕。  
至于宋莉莉和胡安诚之间的事，萧睿当然也有自己的猜测，可是没有搞清楚真相之前，萧睿依然不信会有强迫吸毒和爬床的事，想想自己不乐意，最后这事不也就过了么。  
书文杰听了萧睿这样分析，真心觉得自己遇到了一个空有颜值和演技的傻逼，但愿这个傻逼能一路好运下去。  
老胡一直没在北京，有些事电话也说不清楚，于是萧睿暂时把搞清楚真相的好奇心压制住，全心全意进行拍摄，自从他知道了故事背后的故事，感觉阿诚这个角色的逐渐丰满起来，虽然略显矛盾，却又让人物性格更加富有深度。  
书文杰见萧睿状态那么好，也就懒得提醒他宋莉莉的事。   
宋莉莉无论在商圈还是SM圈都挺有名的，二十年前，在国有出版社担任编辑的宋莉莉离开单位，独自到深圳打拼，靠自己敏锐的判断力赶上了互联网的两拨热潮，把一个三人公司扩大到近千人的规模并且成功上市。  
和她一起初创公司的另外两人如今都已经在美国定居，享受股权增值给他们带来的财富，只有宋莉莉还拼搏在商海里与环太科技同起同落，她终生未婚，这个公司就是她最好的爱人。  
但是她的生命里并不缺男人。  
大多数男人在她的生命里连名字都没能留下，她能记住的也屈指可数。自从过了四十岁，她的入幕之宾多得连她助理有时候都分不清。  
在中国这样的环境里，宋莉莉的口评自然不会好到哪里去，即使财富再多，社会对女人依然不宽容。  
不过宋莉莉根本不在乎，舆论对她而言好比脚下的路面，径直踩上就是，根本不会多看一眼。哪怕是曾经传言她逼疯逼死过人，她也无所谓。  
这种传言已经有十多年了，当时在圈里也传得是有鼻子有眼，说是有一个海飘的小演员被宋莉莉看上，非要把他收入囊中，那人自持有些才能不愿意陪床换机会，于是宋莉莉让人诱他吸毒，那人沾上毒瘾后逐渐入不敷出，最后乖乖爬床，陪宋莉莉睡觉，最后玩SM的时候窒息死亡。  
这事传得很真，只是当时互联网还不够发达，知道的人似乎也不算多，那男艺人的名字偶尔被人提起，直到现在大家依然是一头雾水：这人到底是去了美国还是呆在国内。  
但很快，这事就没人再提起了，毕竟圈子就那么大，抬头不见低头见，宋莉莉的公司越做越大，愿意主动爬床的人越来越多，没人再在乎这些微不足道的人的故事，而之后似乎也没见谁谁谁被喂毒，反而是有好几个爬床的男演员拿到了自己心仪的角色，然后在宋莉莉腻烦之后愉快分手，于是那个强买强卖的传言也就没人再提起。  
总地说来，宋莉莉的交易口碑一直不错，至少在圈子里是很好的，从不强买强卖，明码标价公平合理。  
所以五年前，当她放话一定要拿下李卓的时候，大家都有些吃惊，毕竟从没见过宋莉莉如此强硬的态度。  
可是没想到那个叫李卓的年轻人态度更强硬，在被合娱冷冻几乎一年后依然不屈服，放弃了宋莉莉提供的丰厚待遇转投一家小公司，这种做法无疑是当着大家扇了宋莉莉的耳光，于是宋莉莉对他下了狠手。  
李卓签下那家小公司后，宋莉莉买下了那家小经纪公司，彻底限制了李卓的行动。  
但她没有料到，这个男人竟然还是选择抗争，打算熬到五年合同到期获得自由。  
宋莉莉突然觉得，隔了十年，她又找到了必须要得到的人，细看之下，李卓和胡安诚竟然有几分相似，都是温和安静的性子，清秀干净的外表，没有什么英气却十分漂亮的五官。  
而且两个人恰好都是二十五岁。  
宋莉莉开始觉得李卓是上天还给她的男人。  
她用她的方式追求李卓，比如会给他钱，再比如会邀请他出来吃饭，甚至告诉他不用考虑太多，只需要陪她出席公众场合就行。  
宋莉莉并不是年过四十还能当自己是少女的人，她很清楚二十岁的年纪差让她无法用单纯的女人的可爱去吸引这个男人，但她愿意付出她有的而他需要的东西，借以交换他的爱情。  
甚至仅仅是陪伴。  
但是李卓依然拒绝，甚至开始装病不见她，宁可一个人呆在阴暗冰冷的地下室，也不愿意住到她为他提供的公寓里，对她做出的“只需要你陪我出席商务场合”的承诺也置若罔闻，像躲瘟疫一样躲开她。  
她对李卓进行过调查，自从他进入娱乐圈后从来没有传过绯闻，更不要说被拍到有女友，生活干净得像个清教徒，这让宋莉莉开始有了其他打算。  
她知道一个人道德感很强的人只要打破了自己坚信的道德底线，就会以不可思议的速度滑落，于是她做出了一个尝试。  
她邀请新公司全部员工参加了一个普通的party，李卓没有理由不出席，饭后又留下了一些圈内人作陪继续另一种party。  
一个很常规的性party。

吴璟很清楚君子报仇十年不晚，但更明白战略上藐视敌人战术上重视敌人，她还不至于冒冒失失地就去动宋莉莉。相比宋莉莉，自己实在微不足道，如果没有更好的资源和契机，乱动等于作死。  
宋莉莉那边自然知道李卓现在的情况，事实上，那天那些人威胁完李卓以后根本没有走远，就等着看李卓的反应，没想到李卓居然走了极端，后续的戏没能唱下去，也就暂时罢手。  
李卓对宋莉莉而言，并不是急不可耐非要立即到手的人，他不过是宋莉莉的一块心病，或者说是一个不错的消遣，不会放过也不至于非他不可。  
可是对李卓而言，宋莉莉这种有一搭没一搭地逼迫，则是他人生一次又一次的打击，从全面阻断他的音乐之路，到强迫上床到最后给他喂毒，他已经被宋莉莉逼迫到退无可退。  
他在治疗精神疾病的期间一直呆在老家，可等他稍微有好转继续回公司履行五年合同的时候，宋莉莉就会出现在他面前，他没有办法离开却也不能呆在那里，反反复复多次，在他因为吸毒过量被送进医院之后，宋莉莉似乎终于对他这个废人失去了兴趣，并且以疾病为由解除了他的合同，还了他自由。  
他以为噩梦完全结束。  
谁知宋莉莉又一次带着毫不遮掩的恶意出现在他面前。  
吴璟的工作很忙，在完全熟悉公司业务和体系后她开始进行她的第一个投资项目，每天都奔忙在公司和家里，生活两点一线。  
李卓在疗养院住了三个月之后回到家里，两个人都心照不宣地闭口不谈之前的事，像什么都没有发生一样过日子。只是李卓发现吴璟不再愿意碰他，甚至不愿意接触他的身体，偶尔的抚摸也仅仅是限于脸部和头部，他并不知道吴璟压根没看见过那些照片的内容，他只是开始觉得，有些事迟早会发生，就像那只没有落地的靴子，迟早会掉下来。  
吴璟这两天都有点憋不住了，她很想把李卓压在地上狠狠地操他，让他大哭一场之后沉沉地睡过去。  
但她什么都没做，现在李卓的身体根本经受不住她狂风暴雨似地折腾，而她没信心能控制住自己，每当看到李卓有些怯懦无助却又无力挣脱的模样，她就会变成野兽，失去理智。  
两个人并不是缺乏交流的欲望，而是缺乏交流的时间，吴璟很忙，要不是担心又发生这样的事，她简直想长驻公司。她把自己的一天当成两天用，希望能更快达到自己的目标。  
到了秋天，吴璟的第一个投资项目顺利启动，她再想留在家里也没办法了，项目在深圳，她不得不出差到那边，李卓在她的建议下回到了老家，留在父母身边。  
十月，因为政策环境改变，项目遇到麻烦，吴璟延长了留在深圳的时间，跑上跑下解决问题，到新年钟声敲响的时候，项目终于顺利上线，吴璟在暖意融融的深圳给李卓打了一个长长的电话，然后在第二天早上出现在了他的面前。  
李卓在回到老家以后，状态比任何时候都好，远离了那个让他痛苦不堪的环境，他对那些痛苦有种恍如隔世的错觉。因为李卓母亲本身有产后抑郁症，所以他们一直以为自己儿子的精神问题是遗传，并不知道李卓这些年经历过什么，现在儿子在身边，看上去很健康，而且时常和吴璟亲亲热热地通话，两老口感觉十分安慰，只是偶尔担心自己儿子这个病会影响两人的婚事。  
总之，一切都回到了正轨，除了吴璟心中那根除不掉的刺。  
12月底，项目在几经波折以后成功上线，成为政策封口前搭上末班车的企业，为国宇投资下一步战略打下了坚实的基础，国宇投资董事长专门致电吴璟表示祝贺，言语间不再提起吴国正和自己的关系，终于认可了吴璟的工作能力，并且明示她下一年工作会有变动。  
吴璟笑了起来，在深圳十二月的暖意里，第一次睡了一个好觉。  
还有两天就是元旦，吴璟没有回阔别已久的北京，而是直接回到家里，一切安顿好以后给李卓去了个电话。  
挂掉电话，吴璟就迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
半夜醒来，寒意彻骨，房间里黑漆漆的，李卓并没有来。  
吴璟想摸自己的手机，却发现手沉得要命，根本挪不动，四肢百骸像灌了铅一般，完全不听人使唤。  
这种状态十几天前也出现过一次，吴璟知道是自己有些过劳，不过当时挣扎了一番人也就彻底缓了过来。  
但是这次和以往不同，身体感觉不到疼痛，只是重，无论怎么挣扎都挪不动一分，她记得自己床头有个呼叫铃，和社区值班室医院，这是单位房的一个小福利，她已经能看到那个按钮的轮廓，可是就是动不了，她突然变得很生气，为什么李卓还没来，他为什么还没来。  
大怒之下，她一下子醒转过来，李卓正端着一盆水站在门口，略显吃惊地望着她，再低头看看自己，已经换上了睡衣，可是衣服里全是冷汗。  
李卓放下水盆过来摸了摸吴璟的额头，热度已经退下去，再看吴璟的眼神，还有些迷蒙，于是搓了洗脸帕给她擦脸。吴璟一下子按住了他的手背：“我怎么了？”  
“你发烧了。”李卓把手抽了出来，端过一杯水递给吴璟。吴璟瞥见垃圾桶里丢着带血的纸巾，大概知道发生了什么。  
“最近太忙了，不过已经结束，暂时我都可以休息。”吴璟向李卓解释，“深圳呆太久不太适应这边干燥。”  
李卓没说话，顺着吴璟目光看了看那堆带血的纸巾，刚刚吴璟一边发烧一边流鼻血。这种场景他见过不止一次，每次吴璟奋战过头都会有这种反应。  
人人都说吴璟天资聪颖，其实吴璟只是比其他人更拼，她对别人狠，对自己更狠，一旦有了目标，向来不达目的不罢休。李卓知道吴璟在忙工作，也知道她在努力提升自己，可看到她拼成这副模样，真希望她领导不要太重视她才好。  
他知道自己拦不住吴璟拼命，只能替她搞好后勤，原本到嘴边的话再也说不出口。  
李卓没想到吴璟元旦会回来，他本以为2月春节才能见到人，到那个时候，各种签证和手续都已经办理下来，他就可以拿着那些文件告诉吴璟自己要去国外休养一段时间。  
到时候，他俩会再次“分开”，或许这样更利于吴璟找到属于自己的新生活。  
可是他没想到吴璟又把自己逼成这副模样，而且看样子就知道，短期内都不可能真正闲下来。  
于是李卓道：“过完年你去哪里我去哪里，最近半年我恢复得不错，去医院复检过，已经没有问题。”  
吴璟听了一下子笑起来，揽过李卓亲了亲：“过完年就跟我回北京。对了，我给你准备了一份礼物。”  
说着扯过自己的背包，从里面拿出两个大红本子塞在他手里，然后眼巴巴地望着他。  
李卓视力很好，红本刚拿出来的时候已经看清了上面写的“房屋产权证明”，但他并没有想到，里面赫然写着自己的名字，更没想到，这套房子正是他俩在北京住的那一套。  
“我们的。”吴璟眼睛里满是笑意，“我们结婚用的。”  
“不，不行，我不能要你的钱。”李卓声音里带了几许颓然，“我不能什么都靠你。”  
“这是你的钱。”吴璟抬头望着他，眼睛里的笑意变得很温柔，“这是你供我读书的钱。”  
李卓皱眉，那几年他所有的收入，除了基本生活费，都打给了吴璟，到底有多少，他不清楚，可是绝对没有那么多。  
“这房买得很早。”吴璟瞪他，“你说要娶我，你供我读书的钱我就买房了。我又不傻，难道自己还养不活自己么！”  
李卓没有说话，默默地合上房本。  
他突然不知怎么办才好了。  
明明下定决心放吴璟一条生路，可是看到吴璟这副模样，决心开始变得动摇：自己以为的好，对吴璟是否真的是“好”。  
吴璟人还有些昏沉，熬不住便躺了下去，李卓摸了摸她额头，居然又烧了起来，忙收了心思去打水。新的一年就在这样昏呼呼当中来临了。  
国宇投资不是血汗工厂，吴璟拼了大半年的命，老大亲自给她划了一个月的假让她好好休息，恰好接续到春节。  
吴璟突然闲下来，脑子里对宋莉莉的琢磨自然多了起来。  
她对宋莉莉的心路历程其实没多大兴趣，无论她是出于什么原因长久骚扰李卓，吴璟都不会原谅她，但是，如果能知道宋莉莉为何纠缠李卓，或许能在这里找到另外的突破口。  
可是现在和宋莉莉接触最多的人是李卓，但她不忍心让他反复回忆宋莉莉那段时间到底对他说过什么做过什么。

《无法回头》上映在即，国内以外地区已经定档，而国内还在争取能正式上映。  
萧睿接到老胡的新年短信，预祝他一切顺利。  
自从年头见过老胡一面，萧睿就再也没能联系上他，据说他现在定居美国，可没有他的联系方式。  
此时收到祝福萧睿颇有些意外，于是忙回了短信，老胡问他现在是否在北京，萧睿有点遗憾地表示已经回了老家，如果可以，希望年后再见。过了很久，老胡终于回了一条短信：“期待再次见面。”  
这事算是春节里的一个小插曲而已，春节的重头戏是应付家里的七大姑八大姨。萧睿今年24，再是大明星，也该谈恋爱了。  
于是萧睿觉得今年春节特别不和谐，每个人见面第一句话都是：“你该考虑自己的事了。”  
我考虑了啊，谁说我没考虑，可这事真不是我一个人说了算！萧睿无声地悲鸣。  
这一年他都没见到吴璟，据他爹说吴璟去了其他公司发展得很好。萧睿一边为她开心，一边又有些难过，吴璟再棒又如何，自己只能远远看着，连一个正眼都得不到。  
可上天就这么喜欢开玩笑。在萧睿这样想后的第三天，吴璟就用正眼看他了，而且一看就是一晚上。  
因为吴璟从自己爹那里听说了年头萧睿的事。  
吴璟爹表示今年过年不能回家，让吴璟赶快滚回北京陪他，吴璟说不要，北京呆着累，吴璟爹顿时开始碎碎念，念叨别人的孩子如何如何乖巧听话，顺便就把萧睿的事给扯出来了。  
吴璟把萧睿约到东苑西苑不远处的茶楼里，见面后也不啰嗦，开门见山：“听说环太的宋总想包养你，到底怎么回事。”  
萧睿不知道他爹找过吴璟爹帮忙，听了只当是圈子里人传人传到了吴璟耳朵里，虽然不知吴璟为何会来询问，但既然吴璟关怀自己，心里还有些美滋滋的，便把自己知道的事原原本本说了一遍。  
在萧睿看来，宋莉莉就是个有钱好色的中年女企业家，仗着和自己老大的私交好，于是会来公司物色一些需要机会愿意交换的年轻人。萧睿特特向吴璟表明了自己的坚定立场，表示自己绝对不会为了机会出卖肉体，两年前和吴璟那一夜真的是因为喜欢她。  
吴璟没和他啰嗦，继续问道：“听说宋莉莉很少强迫别人和她交易，但为什么对你情有独钟，之前是你经纪人帮你挡了下来，之后是我爹。”  
听到前半段，萧睿还算了解，但听到后半段就有些楞了，稍作思考后明白过来。  
原来年头自己那番哭诉让爹妈操碎了心，多年不求人的爹竟然为了自己去求了唯一认识的京官，吴璟爹。但眼下吴璟这架势并不像来拉家常。于是萧睿只能傻愣愣地望着吴璟等下文。  
吴璟看了萧睿的模样就知道他知道得不多，但比起逼问李卓，明显逼问萧睿比较合适：“她来找你之前，发生过什么事么?”  
萧睿这事倒是琢磨过，最后的结论无非是：“她投拍了一部电影叫《无法回头》，我是男一，或许是因为这样，她觉得我肯定会屈服吧。”  
吴璟眼皮一跳。  
萧睿继续道：“听人说，我和那书里的角色挺像的。”  
吴璟皱眉：“书里？”  
“《无法回头》是十年前台湾出版的一本小说，故事有原型。”萧睿想了想，“但作者说拍摄剧本和原著相差很大，所以我也不确定是不是真像。”  
吴璟骤然握紧拳头：“有作者联系方式么?”  
萧睿立即拿出手机翻出老胡的号码发给了吴璟。  
“对了，我还听人说过，她曾经也找过李卓。”萧睿说完觉得这话不妥，感觉自己在嚼舌根似的，于是立即补充道，“李卓也拒绝了她。”  
“你听谁说的？”  
“我经纪人。他曾经也是李卓的经纪人。”  
吴璟听了面无表情，但是心里已经骂了自己一万遍，为什么连这么简单的途径都没想到，李卓的经纪人一定比李卓知道的多，只要去找到他，很多事就可以打听到。  
“谢谢你告诉我的事。”吴璟站起身。  
“能不能一起，一起吃个夜宵。”萧睿赶忙站了起来，“叫上他也可以，我没有别的意思，我只是，只是不想回家，我七大姑八大姨都在催我，特别烦。”  
吴璟想了想，给李卓发了条信息说自己晚点回来，然后对萧睿道：“走吧，去吃烧烤，我请客。”   
萧睿觉得上天真调皮，每次总在他快死心的时候，让吴璟再次出现，对他露出充满人情味的一面，让他在远远的崇拜之后又被近距离地吸引。  
他现在对吴璟的感情，已经成了一种习惯，这个女人做的每一件事，都让他更加喜欢。就连她对李卓的感情，也在让萧睿酸溜溜之后佩服不已。  
李卓平时不让吴璟吃辣，吴璟也不准备犯忌，但是加了枸杞冰糖的热啤酒吴璟却是喝了一杯又一杯，她天生好酒量，此时心情不错更是酒量大增，两个人很快喝完一件，萧睿已经开始有些迷糊，但吴璟却还好。  
她本来没打算向萧睿这种白痴套话，可是萧睿自己却先开了口，絮絮叨叨把他听到的关于李卓的事说了个遍。  
“其实我挺佩服卓哥的，那么大的压力，又没人能帮他，一个人就扛了下来，我要不是我爹，大概早卷铺盖回家了，违约金一付这几年白干不说还得搭出去一套房子。”萧睿喝得有些高了，肆无忌惮地摘了墨镜，好在周围也没人注意到他。  
吴璟没说话，又仰头闷下去一杯，萧睿还在那里自说自话：“以后我大概也没机会和你单独吃饭，听我爹说，你快结婚了。卓哥人很好，杰哥一直说他很好，我祝你幸福，以后再也不会给你添麻烦。”  
说着说着，萧睿人开始犯晕，吴璟怕他发酒疯塞到后座上打车回家，萧睿爹一看是老领导女儿送萧睿回来，等萧睿醒后又是一顿胖揍。  
吴璟送完萧睿，摇摇晃晃地回家。她觉得自己只是微醺，但李卓却是大怒，他没想到吴璟白天喝粥养胃，晚上竟敢去喝酒。  
可他还没来得及生闷气，吴璟已经扑了上来咬他耳朵，冰凉的手径直往他怀里塞，摸上胸口就掐他，疼得他不停往后缩。  
“李卓，你很好，特别好。对不起，当时我居然什么都没发现，不知道你遇到那么大的困难，如果我早点知道，你就不用受那些苦。”  
李卓没有说话，他知道吴璟醉得厉害，否则不会说这种话。  
这些话，两个人从不提起，过去的，就让它过去吧。  
他忍耐着吴璟粗鲁的动作，已经快一年没被吴璟折腾，骤然袭来的疼痛让他有些耐受不住，终于呻吟出口。  
吴璟一听，顿时眼睛亮了亮，推搡着李卓进到浴室，两个人在水流中激吻到一处，沾湿的衣物丢了一浴室。  
“让我干你。”吴璟在李卓耳边嘶哑道，“我忍了快一年了。”  
“为什么要忍耐……”李卓被吴璟推到浴室墙边，冷得缩起身体。  
“怕把你弄死。”吴璟的动作很粗鲁。  
吴璟的手摸到她为了折腾李卓而安装的温水管，递到李卓手里：“快点，我要看。”  
李卓楞了楞，低头望向吴璟，突然扬起嘴角，慢慢退坐到马桶盖上，毫不避讳地张开腿，当着吴璟面把水管头慢慢插入菊口，他的眼睛一直没有离开吴璟，没有了以往的尴尬和无奈，像在引诱一般展示自己的每一个动作。  
吴璟看得有些发楞，但随即笑了起来，冲李卓道：“今天晚上你死定了。”   
李卓并不是一个真正的M，从来都不是，他一直把这件事看做一种近乎变态的行为，他所承受的一切都只是因为吴璟喜欢，所以在SM中他没有得到过真正的乐趣。  
但是今天晚上，他彻底打开了心结，终于能尽情享受这一切。  
他第一次能毫无忌惮地呻吟出口，能够翘起臀部展示半露在体外的假阳具，也能抬起腰迎接吴璟的进入，两个人终于完全契合，二十年的岁月让他们从灵魂到肉体成为了真正的一体，再也没有任何间隙。  
吴璟被李卓撩得有点疯，等结束的时候发现李卓手腕皮肤都勒出了血印，李卓伸出舌头轻轻一下一下地舔舐，害吴璟差点又折腾他一番。  
“怎么突然这样。”事后吴璟靠在床边，轻轻抚摸李卓布满痕迹的后背。  
李卓伏在床上，扭头望向吴璟，笑得疲惫却又满足：“早就该这样了。”  
吴璟笑了起来，抬眼望向窗外，此时鞭炮声响起，农历新年到来了，这是春天的开始。

回到北京吴璟立即忙成狗，放假一个月堆积的事如山倒，压得她喘不过气来。好在她被李卓喂养得肥肥壮壮，拼死加班半个月后总算是清闲了一些，转头她就联系了胡远安。  
说明来意之后，那人拒绝了她两次，到了第三次她已经准备顺着萧睿给的地址直接上门，没想那人居然答应了见面。  
吴璟不是萧睿，去之前自然先尽量了解了胡远安的信息，但这人似乎并没有多大来头，基本没人知道他到底是谁。  
见面地点不是在那人家，而是一间普通的茶楼，上午十点人还很少，两个人就坐在大厅里，初春的阳光斜斜地射进来，在地上洒开一片金色，那人亲自泡了茶推到吴璟面前，这举动让吴璟有些意外。  
老胡扶了扶眼镜，抬眼看着吴璟：“原来你是萧睿的朋友。”  
吴璟听他这么说，笑了笑，也没解释，端起茶杯浅浅一口。  
老胡泡的看起来茶色如琥珀，清亮不见茶渣，品起来先苦后甘回味悠长，堪称上品，吴璟在她爹那里品过不少好茶，自然能分辨得出来，于是道：“好茶，是秋茶吧。”  
老胡一听，笑了起来：“家里有人爱茶？”  
“有时候会喝一点。”  
老胡没再说话，慢慢把壶内剩下的茶汤灌入公道杯。吴璟眼睛随着他的动作，心逐渐静了下来，一时间忘了自己是来做什么的，只是静静跟随着他的动作放缓了呼吸。  
老胡一字一句道：“这些都是他教我的，他喜好茶道。”  
吴璟知道他说的是谁。  
“他比我大四岁，从小我们感情很好。家里人希望他留在家乡，可是他却一心想当编剧，独自去了上海，当时他告诉我，他给自己三年时间，如果干不出名堂就会回来。”老胡说话很慢，字斟句酌。  
吴璟没有插话，静静地听他讲述。  
“他到上海之后，我知道的，都写在了书里，除了最后的结局和名称，基本都是真的。”老胡像是确定吴璟已经看过原版小说一般简略道。  
“胡先生，我就想问一句，你对他吸毒的事怎么看？”吴璟平静道，“你的书里并没有写他怎么染上了毒瘾。”  
老胡抬眼望着吴璟，淡淡道：“我不相信他会主动吸毒。”  
“只是这样？”吴璟微微偏头。她理解这种对极其亲近的人的信任感，可是如果要深谈下去，她必须确定这一点。  
“吴小姐，你和萧睿不同，来之前，你一定了解我的个人信息。而我，也一样。”老胡摘下眼镜擦了擦，又戴了回去，“我知道你为什么来找我，也知道你在怀疑什么，其实，我已经等你很久了。”  
“等我？”  
“对，等你，我去找你没用，必须是你愿意来找我。”老胡道，“你如果连找我都想不到，那估计也没决心做其他的事。”  
“我也不想故弄玄虚，前两次之所以避而不见，是因为我不确定你到底是谁，为什么会知道我，为什么会来找我。萧睿拍《无法回头》是人人都知道的事，但是你，却和这部影片一点关系都没有。我不得不花了些时间来了解你，但很遗憾，我了解到的也不多。”胡元安道，“我只知道你的朋友曾经也被宋莉莉看上过。”  
“不瞒你说，我来就是为了这个事。”吴璟知道面前的男人不像看上去那么平静淡然，她在她身上感受到了一种同样的气质，只不过，那人比她隐藏得深得多得多。  
“我朋友因为她两次入院。”  
“所以？”  
“我想知道她为什么要盯住他不放。她一个事业有成的女强人，不至于和一个小艺人过不去。”  
“能让我看看他的照片么？”胡远安道。  
吴璟没有犹豫，拿出了李卓25岁左右的私照，这些照片在网络上找不到。  
胡元安只看了一眼，眉头就皱了起来，半晌，终于道：“五官不像，可是，感觉很像。”  
“所以，他受牵连是因为宋莉莉对你哥……”吴璟不知道怎么形容才好。  
“我哥向我提过她很多次，一直把她当自己的贵人。”老胡说得很平静，“但她不是。虽然没有证据，但我可以明确地告诉你，无论是吸毒还是后来的陪床，都是她强迫的。”  
吴璟没有说话。  
“这些年，我一直在找证据，但是自从我哥的事以后，她收敛了很多，根本抓不到把柄，直到最近，我才知道你朋友的事。”老胡推了推眼镜，“入院戒毒治疗有了可以查询的记录。”  
“那么现在你的打算是？”  
“把你知道的告诉我，其他就不用管了。”老胡笑了笑，“看得出你很忙。”  
吴璟笑了笑，为了今天的见面，她早就准备好了一堆资料，事实上，本来以为至少要见三次以后，两个人才会提起这件事，但现在如此顺利，真是再好不过了。  
离开茶楼之后，吴璟突然觉得今天的谈话自己显得很冒失，而且轻信，这个男人一直在引导谈话的节奏，从某种意义上说，自己被牵着鼻子走了，可不知为何，到了现在，她依然觉得这个男人值得信任。  
而且值得托付。  
这么久以来独自扛起的压力，似乎总算被别人分走了一些。  
但是这仅仅是针对宋莉莉私生活的部分。  
至于宋莉莉的公司，吴璟还得靠自己才能慢慢拿下。新年伊始第一份项目计划已经出炉，吴璟将新的目标定在了环太科技身上，去年深圳开的那家公司业务，和环太科技有很多重合，也有不少是上下游的关系，现在吃下环太科技成为了一件理所应当事。  
不过吴璟不会立即交出项目计划，她还要再等一等，等时机更加成熟。

李卓不知道吴璟下午去见老胡，只知道今天吴璟不加班，于是提早做好了晚饭，还买了吴璟最爱吃的甜皮鸭。  
吴璟很满意现在的生活，去年一年的焦躁逐渐褪去，她的计划在有条不紊地推进中。鬼知道宋莉莉会不会又来骚扰李卓，但现在她准备暂时认怂，只要那些人来找李卓，她就抱住她爹的大腿，实在不行，让李卓回老家待一阵，她不信北京的强龙能压得过她这条地头蛇。  
但宋莉莉那边却没有什么动静。  
最近吴璟和萧睿见面比较频繁，算是感谢他提供的宝贵线索，所以也不再刻意避开他。  
自从过年两人喝酒吃肉一番之后，萧睿终于收起了那点小心思，变得正常多了，这样相处下来，吴璟觉得萧睿这人其实挺不错的，以前是除了烦和蠢没什么大问题，现在就只剩下蠢了。但是天天和人精打交道心累，偶尔和这种蠢人在一起，心情也挺放松的。  
萧睿长了一张没被生活欺负过的脸，阳光得一塌糊涂，在去吴璟家吃过一顿李卓做的饭以后，就感觉自己和俩老乡拜了把子了，再加上李卓是他前辈，而且性格特别好，萧睿干脆没事就往他俩家里去，即使吴璟不在，他也要过去蹭饭蹭混圈经验。  
家里有人陪李卓，而且是个绝对无害的人，吴璟加班加得更心安理得，如果要出差，就干脆让萧睿到自己家里住，总之，她当萧睿是自己收的小弟，让他好好守在李卓。  
这么一晃又是小半年，萧睿觉得现在生活特别美好，他对吴璟自然还是非常非常非常喜欢，可是看看李卓和吴璟的模样，自己那点小心思就迅速收敛了，他不得不承认，那两个人更般配。  
谁没点暗恋经历呢，难道暗恋不成就不去上课了么？  
吴璟也觉得现在生活特别美好，花了小半年，又完成了一个在北京的项目，和互联网相关，虽然不大，但是让公司正式踏足新领域，而公司头头对她也更加信任，她写好的关于收购环太科技的项目书，准备正式提交了。  
只有李卓，虽然看上去和这两人同样开心，但是，私下却和吴国正沟通过很多次，终于下了最后的决心。  
他要离开吴璟，给她再次选择生活的机会。  
萧睿或许不是最好的，但是却比自己好，自己的精神问题注定不能和吴璟结婚，更不要提有孩子了。  
而吴国正也支持李卓的选择，出于愧疚，他愿意帮助李卓出国疗养或者进修，但是李卓婉拒了，他知道自己没有这种语言能力，只希望吴国正能协助自己让吴璟以为自己选择离开中国会更好。  
7月，李卓告诉吴璟自己准备出国进修，并且提供了相关的资料给吴璟看。吴璟虽然觉得录取时间有些奇怪，但是并没有深究，毕竟李卓进修的是艺术类，而且属于游学性质。  
8月底，李卓离开中国，而吴璟提交了关于收购环太科技的提案，但是被驳回。  
10月，一年前建立的深圳公司上游资源受限，吴璟再次提出收购相关类型公司的提案，并且提供了三套方案。经过审议后通过，但并未锁定具体公司。  
吴璟开始通过吴国正进行一些政策允许范围内的活动。  
只有环太科技是她的目标。

 

自从李卓出国，萧睿也不怎么去找吴璟了，“避嫌”二字怎么写的他还是知道的。  
《无法回头》上映后好评如潮，但却不叫座。然而对萧睿来说，上座率并不重要，重要的是，他的演技得到了大家的认可，一举拿下了当年最佳男主角，称帝金马奖。国内虽然无法上映，但萧睿依然身价倍增，忙得要命。  
距离元旦只剩三天，这一年大家都在自己希望的方向上不断前进。  
忙归忙，老胡一个电话打来，他还是立即抽时间赶过去见他，没想到吴璟也在。  
“我要回美国一段时间，所以和她一起吃个饭。”老胡今天没带眼镜，人看起来精神了很多。  
萧睿自然不知道吴璟之前已经和老胡已经聊了很久，更不知道吴璟和老胡私下的那些谈话，但看吴璟能喝到醉，也知道两人很熟悉了。  
他心里莫名酸了酸，旋即自我安慰人家李卓都不酸，自己酸个屁。  
“把她送回去吧。”老胡这样说，似乎完全不知两人的关系。  
萧睿扶起吴璟，把她带回车上，稍作犹豫后，让吴璟坐到了副驾。  
吴璟似乎醉得很厉害，完全没有任何动作，萧睿跨过她拉取安全带的时候，也没有任何协助。萧睿想起了二十年前两人见面的时候，吴璟是这样醉醺醺的，三年前再次见面的时候，吴璟也是这样醉醺醺的，他觉得吴璟这个人，特别需要照顾，否则总有一天会醉死。  
好在她有李卓，那个男人简直不能更适合她。  
萧睿起步，十分钟后堵在国贸附近。  
车走走停停，像是永远也到不了家。  
吴璟突然摇下玻璃，呕吐起来，萧睿不知所措，单手扶着方向盘拍她的后背，吴璟伸手去开车门，萧睿吓得一把揽过她，不要她乱动。  
吴璟常年混在健身房，力量大得要命，一个肘击把萧睿打蒙掉，推开车门又愤怒关上，似乎此时才发现自己在快车道。  
“怎么了？”萧睿看了吴璟这副模样，吓得要死。吴璟发起狂来的模样，他是见过的，当年他和吴璟二对五，十八岁的女性体力和十二岁的男性差不多，可吴璟竟然能一挑三。  
吴璟没和萧睿狂，而是自己和自己较劲。  
今天本来是个高兴的日子，国宇投资关于环太科技的收购计划正式批准，与此同时，老胡带给她消息，他已经找到了一些证据，能用来起诉宋莉莉当年的所作所为，虽然主诉事件是和胡远诚有关，但可能会涉及到李卓，所以才约吴璟见面细谈。  
但就在两人准备结束谈话的时候，吴璟接到一个电话，是李卓国内的号码。  
“新年快乐。”看到这个号码，吴璟开心得要命，她觉得在冥冥之中两人心灵相通，她正想找他，他就来电话了。  
“吴璟，你听我说。”李卓身后有广播的声音，但他的声音还是很清晰，“我们彻底分开吧。”  
“你说什么?”吴璟一时间没能明白李卓的意思。  
“我们分手吧。”李卓声音依然很淡，“我坚持不下去了。”  
“放屁，不准。”吴璟怒吼，“你在哪里？我马上过来找你。”  
“求你放过我。”李卓声音里终于有了一丝起伏，“吴璟，我配不上你，和你在一起，我太累了。”  
“什么配得上配不上，你神经病。”吴璟怒吼，“是男人就当面说清楚。这全他妈是借口。”  
“是的，我有神经病，所以我不可能和你结婚，法律不允许。”李卓恢复了平静。  
“对不起，我不是那个意思。”吴璟慌了起来，一种从心底升起的凉意让她浑身冰冷，如坠冰窟，她从来没有这般不知所措，“我说错了，李卓，我说错了。”  
“在那边，我过得很平静。”李卓淡淡道，“我找到了一个华人的音乐工作室。”  
“李卓，我们见面好么，你在哪里，我马山过来。”吴璟握着电话不住发抖，“我要见你。”  
“四十分钟后的飞机，我要登机了。”李卓声音里听不出一丝情绪起伏，“这些事我准备了整整一年，你知道我无法拒绝你，但请你不要再强迫我了。我想过属于自己的生活。”  
说罢，李卓把手机放到了远处，不再听吴璟说话，他终究不能忍下心先挂掉电话，他从没有先挂断过电话。  
电话只继续持续了三秒，就被吴璟挂断，李卓没能听见最后一句话。  
“你可以离开，你自由了。”  
挂掉电话，吴璟没有哭，面无表情地坐在那里。  
老胡默默打开酒柜，吴璟从里面选了几瓶二锅头。  
“喝吧，喝完醉一醉，醒了还有事要做。”  
“嗯。”

宋莉莉去年一年过得不顺利，不知为何，公司的每次决策总有人阻挠，而公司的每一步经营，也时常遇到一些外部压力。  
其中两起极其重要的投资案，竟然先后被两家不名见经传的小企业抢了先，本以为是被什么大集团对公司进行阻击，但背景调查之后，却发现两家企业并无关联。  
去年她48岁，第人生五个本命年。  
宋莉莉不是个迷信的人，所以并不相信本命年大起大落一说，她只是在新的一年的开始，更加认真地审视这个市场，及时调整了公司的经营方向，从元旦到春节的一个多月里，她带领整个公司，像一部精确运转的机器，开始了新的一年的计划实施。  
她并不知道在相距不到十公里的办公室内，也有一个女人和她一样，在不休不眠的工作，本来这个女人可以在匆匆前行六年之后放慢自己的脚步，在新的一年开始后，和自己心爱的男人步入婚姻的殿堂。  
可是因为宋莉莉的所作所为，这些都化为泡影。  
此时的吴璟，不休不眠地工作，借以忘记生活中的琐碎。  
而远在千里之外的李卓，和自己的父母呆在从小生长起来，现在已经逐渐破败的居民小区，迎来了新年的钟声。  
如果胡安诚没死，或许现在三个人的命运都会改变。可是生死无法假设，胡安诚在十二年前，走完了自己最后一段路。  
胡安诚死的时不到30岁，从24岁到30岁这6年，一个男人最好的时光，不管是否情愿，都没能离开宋莉莉身边。  
最后，他选择了死亡，用死亡来离开宋莉莉。  
宋莉莉对胡安诚的爱，让她一度放弃自我，愿意和他一起从头开始，可是这个男人并不需要她。  
她年轻的时候是个漂亮而且骄傲的女人，三十岁离开体制独自前往深圳打拼，三年后带着一家颇具规模的企业来到上海，就在那一年，她认识了胡安城，一个替她朋友剧当本当枪手的年轻人，很年轻，很阳光，带着不谙世事的天真和勇往直前的劲头，像极了多年前的自己。  
宋莉莉在初见他那一刻就爱上了他，虽然她已经三十二岁，可是却像少女一般迷恋着这个男人，全心全意地追求他。  
她当然明白，自己付出对方并不一定要接受，于是她想到了交换。  
用自己的资源去交换对方的爱情，甚至只是陪伴。  
胡安城选择了拒绝，像所有坚信自己有才能的年轻人那样，执意要靠自己的才能去换取明天。  
宋莉莉没有强迫他，选择了陪伴，她默默地为他提供力所能及的资源，希望他能实现自己的梦想，在胡安诚签下第一个剧本的时候，宋莉莉惊讶地发现，原来这个男人有女朋友，而且已经交往多年。  
胡安诚之前并未向她提起过这一点。  
此时的胡安诚把女友接到了上海，女友刚刚研究生毕业，考取了复旦大学，宋莉莉从这个女人身上，逐渐了解了胡安诚本人。  
这个看起来不太善于和人打交道的年轻人，竟然是某名校硕士，来到上海只是为了自己的梦想，如果三年还不能入行，就会重新回到学校继续深造高分子材料，而他的女友是他的同学。  
宋莉莉开始明白，为何自己给予胡安诚的一切，他如此不屑。他本身就是天之骄子，有自己光明的前途，他现在追求的一切不过是锦上添花，所以他不屑用任何不洁的手段获取。  
而他的爱情更是完美，他和王菡不但容貌般配，而且学历相当，他们的世界根本不容其他人插足。  
在胡安城到上海的第四年，二十八岁生日那天，他和王菡订婚，准备等王菡一毕业就结婚。  
宋莉莉决定再试最后一次。  
用更直白的方式。  
就像她之后对待李卓的那样。

吴璟是头一年12月28号分手的，这日子萧睿记得很清楚。  
从吴璟分手开始，他就黏黏腻腻地围绕在她周围，既不敢立马开始追求，又舍不得距离太远。  
于情，他想马上就送她钻戒，于理，他觉得吴璟才分手，怎么都得等上一段时间自己才能开口，于是就这样犹犹豫豫地在她身边转悠，烦人得不得了。  
不过吴璟没有太注意萧睿的存在，她一直在忙，忙得没日没夜，时常忘记吃饭。  
萧睿看了特别着急，正好最近人在北京，于是天天给吴璟送晚餐过去，陪她一起吃。  
吴璟当然知道萧睿在追求自己，可是现在的她既没有心情也没有精力去应付，只要萧睿不明确提出交往，她也就不想再花费时间去拒绝这个牛皮糖。她的态度拒人于千里之外，萧睿再蠢也看得出她的意思，只是这么多年都被冷处理，早就习惯了，还是厚着脸皮天天给她送晚餐。  
公司本地员工多，清明节都要去城外扫墓，吴璟没有地方要去，继续回家加班。  
环太科技收购方案进入细化阶段，这家公司即使没有李卓的事，吴璟也会注意到，虽然她对宋莉莉心里有私怨，但是却不得不佩服她的商业眼光和经营能力，这家企业的各项数据看上去非常健康，而公司目前的布局也很有前瞻性。  
企业一旦做到上市，很多时候初创者或主动或被动早就没了实权，可是宋莉莉至今一手掌握环太科技，可以看出她对这家公司的重视程度，也可以看出这家公司对她的重要程度。  
吴璟蜷在家里三天没出门，也不知道自己一共吃了几顿饭。  
她一点都不饿，也不困，整个人呈现出一种极度兴奋后的无感，工作填满了她的全部生活，让她彻底忘记了分手的事。   
萧睿请她吃夜宵，她这才觉得很饿，说好啊，去撸串，萧睿说开门，在你门口了，现在我是大明星，撸串会被围观。  
吴璟起身去开门，看到萧睿一脸笑意站在，手里拎着个大蛋糕：“我生日，请你吃蛋糕。”  
恍惚间，她有点不知道自己多少岁了，自从过了25，她就很少过生日，因为李卓总是不在身边，她并不想和其他人庆祝自己又老了一岁。  
只有和李卓在一起，她逝去的时光才在累积，才值得庆祝。  
“祝我25岁生日快乐吧。”萧睿自己点上了蜡烛，一个“2”一个“5”，然后笑眯眯地望着她。  
“祝你25岁生日快乐。”吴璟这样说，然后先吹熄了蜡烛。  
自己已经31岁了。  
那天晚上过得很平淡，两个人吃完蛋糕，吴璟又开始加班，让萧睿自己随意。  
萧睿是个讲卫生的人，看到吴璟家里乱糟糟的，很想收拾，却又不好意思，最后只把客厅大概整理了一下。  
吴璟一直在忙碌，屏幕的冷光映在她的脸上，柔和了她的岁月，却清晰了她的轮廓，被时光雕琢的容貌越发显现出一种只有经历人生起伏才会拥有的魅力。  
有些人的美貌在三十岁终止，而有些人的美貌，从三十岁开始。  
吴璟恰好是后一种人，年过三十的她没有被岁月放过，但是却并没有减损她的魅力，事实上，她的身边一直不乏追求者，只是她一直选择无视。  
如果她愿意，随时可以拥有比李卓更优秀的男友，但是她很清楚，那些人都不适合她。  
懂得选择，懂得取舍，是智慧的一部分，也是魅力的一部分。  
萧睿静静地坐在一旁，有些迷恋地望着吴璟，专注于她每一个神态动作，他开始觉得李卓是多么幸运，能被这样一个女人青睐，也开始觉得李卓是多么愚蠢，竟然要放弃这样一个女人。  
吴璟全心全意地工作，忘记了萧睿的存在，收购方案从成型到实施中间会有很多步骤，每一步都至关重要，纸上的计划往往没有实际变化来得快，所以多套预案是必须的，她一遍又一遍地思考整个计划的合理性，同时整合手里已有的资源进行调配。  
她的目标只有宋莉莉，环太科技收购，不过是一个手段罢了。  
宋莉莉曾经摧毁过她最珍惜的人，她做不出伤害宋莉莉珍惜的人来报复，于是只能从宋莉莉手里夺走这家企业。  
拿走企业，是吴璟要做的第一步。  
没有了企业，宋莉莉会失去很多资源，到时候，其他事才更容易办。  
萧睿自然不知道吴璟的打算，在他脑海中，宋莉莉的各种信息只剩下了是《无法回头》的投资人。  
这次影片据说是赔本赚吆喝，等于是红了演员亏了资方，不过也没听说资方有什么大反应，而且据说最近宋莉莉没来合娱要人了。  
吴璟忙到十二点，发现萧睿居然还在，而且一副傻样盯着她看。  
“你还不走么？”吴璟下了逐客令。  
“哦，要走，马上，我走了。”萧睿忙不慎地起身往外走，差点忘记了拿衣服。  
他耳根子热得要命，刚刚坐在这里，他已经脑补了他和吴璟的一生，现在骤然跌落独自回家的现实，颇为凄凉。  
临出门前，他也不知自己着了什么魔，竟然回头对吴璟说了一句：“节日快乐。”  
之后三天没敢出现在吴璟面前。

自己是12月28日对吴璟提的分手，到今天已经半年。李卓并没有刻意去计算日子，可是每天他都会想起这一点，都会下意识地计算日子。  
这半年没有和她联络过，连她的消息也没有听到过。他和吴璟只在小学同班四年，之后既不同级也不同校，没有共同认识的人，更没有共同的圈子。  
吴璟是个地地道道的官二代，父亲当年是省里最年轻的厅官，而李卓的父母只是铁路局的普通工人，至今还住在铁路局60年代兴建的小区里居住。  
两个人的世界相距甚远，唯一的缘分是当年的大划片。  
李卓相信吴璟会在自己的世界闯出一片天地，也毫不怀疑会有很好的男人陪伴她。无论在什么境况下，她都能活出最好的状态。  
想到这里，李卓有些自欺欺人地释然了，继续在midi键盘上调试。  
去美国是假，可是加入音乐工作室是真，最近半年都在这边忙，一边为客人提供定制服务，一边继续做原创，已经有好几首曲子被人签下。为了防止被人认出惹来不必要的麻烦，他用了他堂弟的身份证进行登记，所有转账往来都是用的他的卡。  
这样隐姓埋名的生活他过得并不憋屈，相反，有一种从未有过的自由感。  
不再被人审视，不再被人强迫，甚至不用再去迎合公司上层的意思，可以全心全意做自己想做的事。  
只是，再也没有人和自己分享这种快乐。  
李卓突然想去吴璟家附近走走，顺便把她家的钥匙塞进门缝里还给她。  
当天工作结束后，李卓坐公交去了吴璟家，他看到她家的邮箱里塞满了邮件无人领取，就知道她很长时间没有回来了。  
钥匙塞不进去，他只能开门，大门骤然打开，就看萧睿一脸惊悚地站在门口，手里还举了根凳子。  
“我以为是小偷。”萧睿解释道，说完才发现不对，“你不是出国了么？怎么在这里？”  
“回来办理一些手续，明天就要飞走。”李卓平静地解释。  
“卓哥，我想问问，你是不是真的和她分手了？”萧睿赶忙拦住他，“如，如果你们真的分手了，我可要开始追求她了。”  
“你动作真慢。”李卓淡淡地笑了笑，“加油。”  
说罢，他找了个理由迅速离开，走出一段路后有些后悔，怕吴璟听说他明天才走今天赶回来。  
想毕他又自嘲地笑了笑，这种事怎么可能？  
这种事当然不可能，吴璟又不是弱智。她自然不会当天赶回去，让李卓能借口第二天要飞走，再次先行离开。她在听萧睿说起遇到李卓的事后，订了三天后的机票，成功地在家门口把的归家的李卓拦在门口。  
老式宿舍的过道灯光昏暗，吴璟面无表情地望着李卓。  
李卓没有说话，垂眸静立，心疼得要命，一年没有见到吴璟，吴璟变化很大，嘴唇失了往日的红润，肩头更嶙峋，看起来瘦了很多。  
“你是不是觉得自己特别感人，特别为我着想，牺牲了自己我就可以和其他人幸福生活在一起？”  
李卓咬了咬嘴唇，不知怎么回答。  
“你的目的达到了，现在我和其他人在一起，晚上玩他们的屁股，你是不是高兴了？”吴璟扯住李卓的领口，“如你所愿，我以后也会成为另外一个宋莉莉。”  
说罢，吴璟冷笑一声，转身离去。  
她来只是想确认他还好好的，可是真看到他好好的，气却不打一处来。  
寒风中，吴璟站在路口等红绿灯，知道李卓一定在窗口看她，头也不回地冲他竖起中指，然后甩手走过大街，没有回头。  
李卓站在窗边，望着吴璟的背影消失在街口，眼眶红得厉害，却一滴眼泪也没掉下来，他的脑子还是钝钝的，虽然他希望吴璟和其他人在一起，可是当他亲耳听到的时候，心脏却揪痛得无法呼吸，他看过无数次吴璟的背影，但这是最后一次了。  
吴璟拐过街口，立即感觉到身后有人。  
萧睿脑子再钝，也知道吴璟最近三天的低气压是怎么回事，一直都担惊受怕，生怕吴璟做出傻事，于是躲躲藏藏地跟着吴璟到了机场，买了下一班飞机。  
他也不知道自己到底想要怎样一个结果，但看到吴璟这幅模样，觉得自己真是多嘴多舌，明明可以不用说遇到李卓这个插曲的。  
“跟了一路了，出来吧。”拐到公园旁边，吴璟对身后的人影这样说。  
萧睿忙从草丛里站了出来，有些尴尬地冲吴璟笑。  
吴璟上下打量了一下这个男人，“认识”两年多，除了更帅了一些，其余没多大长进，但是这些年他对自己的心意，吴璟不能再说是全然无视。  
萧睿站在那里，心下犹豫要不要建议吴璟再去看看李卓，他总觉得吴璟进去三分钟就出来很不正常，可是看着吴璟的脸色他一句话也不敢说，生怕说错一句万劫不复。  
吴璟已经不是当年那个只要有好感就去撩，只要李卓和她“分开”就随时交男友的无心少女，在经历这么多生活的起落之后，她即使依然无法和人共情，但也懂得了别人感情的珍贵，一旦付出，再难收回。   
关于是否接纳萧睿，在这半年里她曾经反复思考。  
现在她终于做出了决定：“我和李卓的事你很清楚，但是我可以保证交往期间和他不会有任何纠葛。”  
萧睿本来还在思考李卓的事，突然听吴璟这样一说，整个人立即茫然不知所措，一句“什么？”脱口而出，说完立即清醒过来，一把抱住吴璟，在她耳边不停道：“好的，好的，好的。”  
吴璟是性情中人，却不是个痴人，她的生活只有现在和将来，而过去一旦翻页，就被封存在了记忆中，或许直到她快死的时候会翻开慢慢回味，但是现在，她绝对不会翻开。  
吴璟的手心冰冷，她的热量已经全给了李卓，现在李卓离开了，带走了她的全部热量，她只能靠其他人温暖。  
萧睿还沉浸在突如其来的幸福中无法自拔，紧紧拥住怀里的女人不愿放手，吴璟的手臂抱住了他的后背，在他耳边轻轻道：“忘了告诉你，我喜欢SM，我是S，从现在开始，你是M。”

宋莉莉最近非常恼火，她没想到年中股东大会上，会有人提议她辞去董事长一职。  
理由居然是十多年前发生的那件事。  
这么荒诞的理由宋莉莉当然不会答应，可是对方很坚定，表示如果她不放弃公司董事长身份那么很有可能影响到公司发展，因为这件事说大了是刑事案件。  
“荒唐。”宋莉莉回到董事长办公室后，愤怒地砸了电话。  
助理跟了她七年都没见过她发那么大的脾气。  
“宋总，这种没影的事不要生气。”助理把电话机放回原位，“恶意中伤而已。”  
宋莉莉没说话，在郭小东之前还有过两任助理，他们都不知道当年的事，所以安慰也只是隔靴搔痒。  
当年宋莉莉为了留住胡安诚做的那些事，如果不是胡安诚太顾及家人的颜面，不愿声张，她宋莉莉现在怕也不能安稳地坐在这里，但没想到十多年后还有人会提起这些。   
今天提这件事的是个默默无闻的小股东，虽然不一定能直接撼动宋莉莉的地位，可是造成的负面影响却不容小视，这会直接影响到其他股东对宋莉莉的看法。  
她的持股比例并不高，主要是靠恒银持股的支持，现在她要做的是平息这件事。  
首先，她要找出这件事的源头，她不相信时隔十多年，会有人莫名其妙想起这件事，一定是有谁在推动。  
她想到了一个人，这人她见过两次，模样和胡安诚有几分相似，却没那么精致，名字已经忘记了。自从胡安诚死后，胡家搬离了原来的城市，宋莉莉也没关心过他们去了哪里。  
不过这人出了一本书，后来这本书本改编成了剧本，但由于剧本内容太偏，一直找不到投资，最后本子到了宋莉莉手里。  
宋莉莉作为环太科技董事长，自然不会亲自关心公司投拍的电影内容，但知道当年那件事的刘东，注意到了这个本子并且送到了宋莉莉手里，宋莉莉过目以后表示，她可以投资，但是剧本要改，于是在她的授意下，本子大修成了萧睿后来看到的那样，里面的阿诚从一个天之骄子变成了一个从三流学校毕业，为了自己目标不择手段的年轻人。  
当时合娱有个年轻人叫李卓，选秀出身容貌姣好年纪合适，宋莉莉一眼看中了他，希望能让他来试试这个角色。李卓拒绝了来人的好意，表示自己还是想继续做音乐。  
宋莉莉听说以后，开始注意到这个性格温和但颇有坚持的年轻人，并且在他身上看到了胡安诚的影子。  
不过当时发生了什么都不重要了，现在对宋莉莉而言，找到这次股东会上发难人的背后的人才是最重要的，她交代下去，要把这书的作者找到。  
之前连书文杰都能轻易找到的人，却像从人间蒸发了一般，根本没人知道他的下落。  
此时的胡安远正在小小的茶楼里等吴璟，她刚刚给自己打过电话，被堵在了距离这儿五分钟的地方。  
这里就像闹市区内的世外桃源，只有老北京才懂得这儿的妙处，胡安远取下眼镜擦了擦，没有再戴回去，而是仔仔细细放入了眼镜盒。  
吴璟进门的时候一脸歉意，看她脸上微微的汗意，就知道她是弃车走过来的。  
还是上次的位置，还是上次的茶台，不过茶叶换了一种，喝起来比之前的还要甘醇。  
老胡安安静静地在那里泡茶，但他在宋莉莉那边搅出的波澜，吴璟都听说了。  
“你打算怎么办?”吴璟忍不住问。  
老胡笑了笑，很坦诚道：“我准备起诉，虽然胜诉可能很小，但是足以对她造成很坏的影响，让恒银放弃她。”  
吴璟想了想，道：“这些似乎不需要我的帮助，所以今天找我来是？”  
老胡淡淡道：“我知道你们公司想要环太科技，所以如果有需要，我可以帮一把。”  
吴璟笑：“那么代价呢？”  
胡安远平静道：“你给我的资料很关键，所以我只是谢礼，如果你觉得不够，那我暂时也想不出给你什么了。”  
吴璟环视了茶楼一周，现在是下午六点，整个茶楼空无一人。上次吴璟以为是因为这里背街所以生意不好，但是这次她明白了。  
“胡总深藏不露，我眼拙没有看出来。”吴璟坦然地微笑，“今天是要重新介绍认识么？”  
胡安远笑了起来，“我只是个律师，算不上什么总，如果吴小姐还想知道更多，那么我们边吃边聊吧。”

自从萧睿知道了吴璟的性癖，连续查了三天的资料以确定这到底是什么。  
SM人人都听说过，可是到底是怎么回事，知道的人却不多，那些带着猎奇心理探寻的人们，当然无法获知真正SM的内涵，至于萧睿，他素来阳光健康，连性癖也健康得一塌糊涂，AV最爱的是校园类，美女最爱刘亦菲和奶茶妹妹，谈恋爱就想花前月下同走天涯，现在冷不丁提起SM，自然是一脸懵逼。  
吴璟没有逼迫他，这种事讲究的是你情我愿，毕竟是女S男M的组合，总不可能用药强了对方，不然和宋莉莉有什么区别。  
想到这里，吴璟自嘲地笑了笑，宋莉莉这根心头刺扎得深，自己现在总会拿她来做对比。  
她的公司，她的经营策略，她和自己同龄时候的拼搏经历，她的性癖，她的男人。  
还有，她如何对待的李卓。  
想到这里，吴璟甩了甩头，把脑子里的杂念丢开，继续工作。胡安远那边已经开始有动作，她这边的节奏也得跟上，资本和舆论的双向夹击能确保万无一失，如果错过了这次机会，等宋莉莉明白过来到底发生了什么，事情演变就不可控了。  
吴璟在答应和萧睿交往之后，并没有多琢磨这件事，但是萧睿却是纠结得要命，三天之后，他给吴璟发了条短信：“能不能先告诉我，会做哪些事？”  
天真的萧睿宝宝还抱着一线希望：“吴璟和李卓交往那么久，也没见李卓出问题，一定是他们的SM和别人不一样。”  
吴璟顺手把当年给李卓进阶的视频和材料发给了萧睿，这些东西圈外的人的确很难接触到。  
萧睿打开看了十分钟，冷汗就滴了下来，他下意识卡了卡自己的手腕，没来由地疼起来。  
至于打着“浣肠”，“后庭扩张”，“乳夹”还有“尿道调教”tag的文件包，萧睿根本不敢点开，光是听名字就已经疼得厉害，萧睿关了电脑，默默地坐在黑暗中，窗外的知了叫得声嘶力竭，萧睿想起了他第一次和吴璟去开房时候的模样。  
吴璟的嘴唇那么柔软，手掌却又些粗糙，她的手指灵活地在自己身上游走，有些疼痛却又快欣，想到这里，萧睿的小腹骤然发热，欲望迅速勃起，他的手抚慰着自己的身体，无意识地喃喃道：  
吴璟。 

萧睿一咬牙一狠心，决定把自己的身体给卖了，疼就疼吧，反正对方是吴璟，疼点也甘心，当天晚上就给吴璟打电话，说自己愿意接受调教。  
吴璟听了笑了笑，透过听筒的声音显得有些嘶哑：“那你先自渎给我看，来视频。”  
萧睿还沉浸在刚才的余韵之中，脑子有点糊涂，听吴璟这么一说，鬼使神差地打开了摄像头立在身前，黑暗是催情剂，吴璟嘶哑的声音也是，刚刚才射过不久的阴茎又一次勃起。吴璟看了微微发愣，三年前那天晚上他和萧睿的接触太仓促，她并没有能好好看看这个男人，但是现在细看之下，才发现萧睿的身体极美。  
不同于李卓那种略显纤细的骨架和稍薄的肌肉，萧睿的身体像是博物馆里展出的艺术品，每一块肌肉都恰到好处。随着他手的动作，肌肉起伏显出一种韵律的美感。  
吴璟微微失神以后反应过来，她好像捡到一个宝贝，不同于李卓是她自己发掘出来的原石，萧睿这块宝贝是自己蹦跶到面前的，已经经过岁月的雕琢，正在一个男人最美好的时候，因为职业的需要，他能保持这种状态很久，如果细心收藏起来，或许价值不菲。  
萧睿从没想过自己会当着其他人自渎，更没想过自己会对别人的指令言听计从，吴璟的声音仿佛魔咒，让他无法抗拒，他的手在自己身上游走，揉捏自己的胸肌和乳头，抚过自己的腹肌和耻毛，最后抚慰欲望的核心。  
“把手指探进去。”吴璟的声音灌入萧睿的耳朵，他只稍微犹豫了一下，就开始随着她的命令动作。  
吴璟让他这样做，并不是真要看他自己把自己给操了，而是她开始发现，萧睿其实很有SM的潜质，她想知道他的底线到底在哪里。  
调教是一个斗智斗勇的过程，好的S必须能完全掌控M的身心，让他心甘情愿地把自己交给她。  
疼痛没能阻止萧睿的动作，他几乎是硬生生地把手指塞入体内，因为没有润滑，一根手指已经是不受伤的极限，吴璟看着萧睿有些痛苦的表情，并没有停止命令，反而继续道：“去把护手霜拿出来涂抹在手指上。”  
那天晚上对萧睿非常特别，他在吴璟面前彻底交出了自己，放弃了尊严和羞耻心，在连续两次射精后他昏沉沉地睡了过去，连帮他清理身体的人都没有。  
吴璟透过摄像头望着萧睿无害的睡颜，一丝罪恶感涌上心头。

萧睿现在的身份并不适合公开恋情，可是他非要公开，书文杰急得要命，只能给吴璟打电话。  
吴璟对于这段恋情是否公开完全无所谓，但是书文杰百般请求之下，吴璟也就给萧睿去了个电话。  
萧睿立即不闹腾了。  
书文杰擦了一把汗，心里十分感激吴璟，不过同时也觉得很囧，自己的两个艺人和同一个女人谈恋爱，这种事放娱乐圈里也是百年难得一见，如果以后萧睿真的爆红，和吴璟李卓的故事，足以养活三位数的狗仔。  
吴璟和萧睿的恋情风平浪静，她是情场的老手，如果她想恋爱顺利，自然就会很顺利。  
但萧睿不一样，初尝恋爱滋味的男人，沉浸在初恋的美好里，连深夜拍戏完都能挂着一脸笑容。书文杰实在看不下去让他收敛点，免得连片场的狗都能看出他恋爱了。  
可是萧睿还是笑得合不拢嘴，一想到每天都能见到吴璟，他就笑得合不拢嘴，吴璟说的每句话他都爱听，吴璟做的每件事他都满意，总之，萧睿这个小明星已经傻掉了，每天工作就是为了下班回家看吴璟。  
吴璟也很幸福，她终于放下了心头的枷锁，开始了新的生活。李卓既然要让她离开，那她就离开，如果这样会让李卓觉得安心，那她也就不再纠缠，毕竟恋爱是两个人的事。  
萧睿并不介意吴璟和李卓的过去，这种既成事实在他追求吴璟以前就已经存在，他从没指望过像吴璟这样的女人能单身等到他长大。她没结婚自己都已经是万幸了。  
萧睿今年二十五岁，已经是金马奖影帝，这种殊荣在圈内着实不多，他很珍惜眼前的局面，对到手的剧本捉摸更加仔细，有时候吴璟也会来帮他看一看，她的年龄和经历让她更容易理解很多事，也更能体会剧本里台词的深意。  
萧睿对此佩服不已。  
转眼间，他们交往已经三个月，萧睿过了恋爱头三个月的狂热之后，对吴璟转成一种无法割舍的迷恋，这个女人从小让他欣赏的气质在靠近以后更加明显。  
坚定，果敢，聪明，却又不失女性的柔和。  
可是他不知道，吴璟身上的柔和全部来源于李卓，如果没有他，吴璟就会像一柄锋利却不知收敛的宝剑暴露在人前，杀伤无数却也伤痕累累，早就失去了锋利和光华。

国庆将至，萧睿静心准备了一次旅行，对此他既期待又羞涩，因为自从和吴璟交往以后，他俩还没有过真正的“接触”。  
倒不是他不想他不敢，而是吴璟一直忙得要命，每天能挤出时间睡觉就不错了，萧睿也不忍心再压榨她的休息时间，于是专门等到国庆。  
马尔代夫是热门，萧睿这个大俗人就定了热门，一路上吴璟还在忙，萧睿就在旁边睡大觉，等到了海岛上，萧睿精神百倍，吴璟却疲惫不堪，于是立即去房间里补瞌睡。  
萧睿本想去游泳，可是看着吴璟在房间里睡得那么香甜，就哪里都不想去了，轻手轻脚在旁边躺下，顺着她的形状抱住她，吴璟感觉身后有人，迷蒙中以为是李卓，翻身就压了上去。萧睿哪里见过这种架势，吓得整个人一僵。  
吴璟翻身后立即醒来，看清是萧睿的脸，动作也没变，居高临下道：“上次我说的事还记得吧。”  
“哪一件？”萧睿脱口而出，说完以后立即反应过来，骤然脸红，“你说你是S，我是M……”  
吴璟不置可否，挑眼看了看不远处的小包，萧睿立即明白过来，整个人开始结巴：“今，今，今天就要么？我，我，我不不知道，道……”  
“你什么都不用知道，交给我就好。”吴璟慢慢拉开萧睿的领口，露出他的前胸，手指划过胸肌，萧睿在吴璟的动作和目光中，瞬间硬了起来。   
等他被手脚束缚着仰躺在床上时，他已经开始想哭，吴璟见他那副泫然欲泣的模样，反而进入了状态，灵活的手指重重划过萧睿从未被其他人触碰过的乳头，引得那人大口大口地喘气，红晕迅速爬上萧睿脸颊，整个人看上去美味极了。  
李卓是美人，但萧睿不是，他的容貌在娱乐圈最多是中等。  
但是他的身材非常好，1米82的标准身高，配上宽肩窄臀长腿细腰，是个衣服的绝好架子。  
当然，不穿的时候更好看。  
此时他被深色的皮套锁住手脚，用极其淫荡的姿势躺在宽大的床上供吴璟欣赏，不远处就是夜色中深蓝的大海，伴随着在一阵阵海风，萧睿的胸口不停起伏，在吴璟的注视下，皮肤上逐渐泛起淡淡的红色。  
吴璟手里的香槟有了温度，她走到萧睿旁边，掐开他的下颌，把香槟酒缓缓灌入他的口中。  
萧睿酒量很差，三杯香槟下去，整个人已经昏呼呼的了，之前的羞涩感逐渐褪去，原始的本能开始抬头。  
“把你自己交给我，完全相信我，好好享受今晚。”吴璟俯在他耳边嘶哑道，声音带着说不出的诱惑，萧睿紧绷的全身慢慢放松下来，微微张开嘴索吻。  
吴璟笑了笑，把手指探入萧睿口中搅动他的舌头，拉出一缕银丝，就着这些润滑，吴璟将手指在萧睿菊口慢慢打转。  
她当然有更好的润滑剂，可是她不想用，她想让萧睿知道什么是真正的她。  
如果他后悔了，随时可以终止他们的关系。  
刚才浣肠的时候，萧睿已经被拇指粗细的塞入头折磨得要死，此时吴璟在基本无润滑的情况下准备塞入第一个指节，可到了最后，她还是停了下来，带上了乳胶手套，涂抹了润滑剂。  
第一根指节推入得非常横蛮，顿时让萧睿疼得酒醒过来，挣扎道：“姐，姐，疼，不要了，疼。”  
吴璟没有顾忌他的叫喊，手指旋转抽出后再次插入，“要停就说安全语，我们会永远停下来。”  
萧睿一听，立即没了动静，整个人颓然地松弛下来，乘着这一下，吴璟再次将食指整根推入。萧睿整个人一僵之后，偏开了头，他虽然早就做好心理准备，可是没想到会那么疼。  
可是很快，他发现在疼痛之中夹杂着一种不一样的感觉。  
前列腺其实很容易找到，只要前方勃起，在直肠内就能找到一处触感不一样的地方，吴璟是老手，自然不会让萧睿久等，她凝视着萧睿的表情加快了手上的动作，在萧睿有些迷乱的表情中彻底打开了他的身体。  
“要停么？最后问你一次。”吴璟抬起眼睛望着萧睿，萧睿此时已经有点混乱，耻辱疼痛快欣恐惧交杂成一面茫然，他听到了吴璟的问话，却不知自己回答的是什么，只知道抬起臀部索要更多。  
他还没有经历过真正的成人礼，就要进入另一个世界。  
吴璟突然有些不忍，但那种不忍只是转瞬即逝，眼前的年轻人太过于美好，让她有忍不住撕裂他的冲动。  
她和宋莉莉本来就是一种人，只是她曾经比她幸运，遇到了李卓。   
吴璟素来道德感薄弱，所以也没人能用道德绑架她，如果此时对她说，你并不爱萧睿，只是想玩弄他的身体，她大概会一本正经地回答你：对。  
不过她会补充一句：我对他肉体的热爱是真心的。  
看着萧睿赤裸的身体，吴璟心底燃起浓浓的施虐欲，无论是把萧睿绑在水屋面海的平台上，任凭远处来往浮潜的人愕然地探望，让萧睿羞耻地躲避，还是不顾萧睿求饶，按部就班地往他体内填塞透明的胶蛋，亦或是看着他像狗一样爬行在地板上躲避自己的皮鞭，吴璟都感觉满足无比。  
萧睿很放得开，所以哭的时候大声，呻吟的时候也很大声，他不避讳自己的痛苦，也不避讳自己的欲望，拥有一个真正M最良好的品质：服从。服从他的主人，也服从自己的本心。  
因为肛口有了开放性创伤，萧睿不能下海，白天只能坐看吴璟在海里游来游去，像一条小麦色的鱼，灵活而矫健，充满了生命力。到了晚上，这种生命力就全部释放到了萧睿身上，让他在天堂和地狱间徘徊。   
结束休假回到国内，吴璟又立即忙碌起来，下飞机就看到胡安远的留言，只有一个时间，但她明白是什么意思。  
三天后，胡安远那边会有动作，环太科技的股价将会受到影响，这是一个很好的切入时机。为这一天吴璟已经准备了一年多。  
她回了短信，并没有打电话，而是独自回到家里立即开始部署安排，假期七天发生的事被她抛到脑后，无论今后会有什么变化，那些都已经成为历史。  
但这一页，萧睿没能迅速翻过去，他人一直有些恍惚，那七天时间里发生的事，现在回想起来真是不可思议：伴随着疼痛和羞辱，他一次又一次获得极大满足，羞耻心在吴璟面前迅速溃退，被锁在水屋朝海的平台上，任由按摩棒在身体里旋转振动，一边疼得发抖，一边射精。  
而吴璟至始至终连外衣都没有脱下过，他没能触碰到吴璟的任何地方，连手上，吴璟也带着乳胶手套。  
这就是SM，这就是调教么？萧睿突然觉得很害怕，怕自己从此走上一条放弃自我的不归路。  
如果吴璟突然不要他了，他还能回得去么？  
萧睿在这边瑟瑟发抖，吴璟在家里却毫无感觉，所有的工作都已经准备妥当，剩下的只有等待，吴璟拿出行李箱里的东西整理，看到萧睿用过的那包调教用品，想了想，全部扔进了垃圾箱。  
说实话，她很诧异，她没有想到萧睿竟然是个天生的M。不同于李卓多年来的挣扎和纠结，萧睿很快就从SM中体会到了乐趣，并且乐此不疲，毫无忌惮地呻吟出声，毫不避讳自己的欲望，他年轻的身体可以经历各种重度摧残而很快复原。  
可是吴璟没有亲吻他的任何地方，也没有悉心安抚，只是强行在痛疼中夹入快感，让萧睿欲罢不能。  
这才是吴璟本能中最爱的SM，残忍，冷酷，却又给予对方恰好不离开的快感，她的兽性在李卓面前一直被压抑，直到遇到了其他男人。  
这个时候，她终于想起了萧睿，稍微有些不忍，这个男人并没有做错什么，也没有责任承担她的兽性，不过如果他实在要坚持，那她也不会手软。  
这毕竟是你情我愿的事，合则同，不合则分，成人的世界里没有藕断丝连，各自为自己负责任就好。  
三天后，环太科技股价微跌，但是两天后开始放量下行，出现恐慌抛售，环太科技不得不宣布停盘。  
宋莉莉的个人丑闻当然不可能影响整个公司的股价，但是胡安远及国宇投资之前的布局让恒银有意放弃宋莉莉，这让其他股东内部发生了矛盾，致使庄家开始抛售，从而引发了恐慌性抛售。  
吴璟自然不会对胡安远言听计从，她也有自己的判断，如果环太科技至此元气大伤，那么是否还要收购就有待商榷了。  
她看得出胡安远是要至宋莉莉于死地，而这边她听到一个消息。  
合娱上层人事发生变动，和宋莉莉关系紧密的陈总被副总刘林挤下了位，吴璟明白到底发生什么了。  
很快，她开始进行收购操作，时间窗口踩得很好，股价很快止跌企稳，而经过一轮股权变动以后，国宇投资拿下了百分之三十四的股份，而所属子公司则拿下了百分之十七的股份，至此，国宇投资用不到原来百分之六十的资金，吞下了环太科技。  
吴璟接到胡安远给她的短信，告知她宋莉莉已经被正式起诉，开始进入司法程序，不出意外，她会受到应有的惩罚  
有胡安远在，她不可能有机会翻身，这辈子只能止于此了。  
吴璟内心中没有任何一丝喜悦之情，她所做的一切都是为了李卓，但是那个人已经不要她了。  
想到这里，被搁置了一年多的悲痛慢慢涌上心头，她开始哭泣，声音越来越大，最后，她终于放声大哭，没有任何人听到。

萧睿自从国庆之后，整个人都有些飘忽，书文杰不知道具体缘由，但一看就猜到和吴璟相关。  
“怎么，被欺负了啊？”书文杰开玩笑。  
萧睿一听“欺负”二字，整个人都是一凛，大声道：“她怎么可能欺负我，是我自愿的。”  
书文杰被他过激的反应吓了一跳，知道是自己猜对了，笑了笑，不再和白痴多说话。  
萧睿说完，自己也觉得有点反应太大，讪讪道：“她挺好的。”  
“是啊，挺好的，不然你怎么会喜欢那么久。”书文杰极其敷衍。  
“她真的挺好的。”萧睿想了想，再次重复，“她很好。”  
书文杰实在受不了了，走出会议室抽烟，自从萧睿恋爱以后，思考角色的深度见长，不用问，一定是吴璟有指导。有些事并不需要天赋，只要经历过，自然明白，像吴璟这种年纪和经历的女人，看萧睿演出的那些角色跟玩儿似的，看萧睿也跟玩儿似的，不知为何，书文杰有点担心萧睿受欺负，倒不是说吴璟人品有问题，只是觉得两人的心智差太远，吴璟一不小心萧睿就会粉身碎骨。  
想到这里，书文杰又想起了李卓，他和吴璟到底是什么时候开始交往的，自己竟然完全没有发现。  
见书文杰走出办公室，萧睿也松了一口气，他有些颓然地坐下，继续思考问题。  
这一个月，他天天给吴璟打电话，可是吴璟却好似总躲着他。直到前天，吴璟约他周末吃饭，并且明确表示想要进行特殊活动，萧睿又突然有点不敢见她了。  
那几天的调教让他身上伤痕累累，后庭也疼了很久，幸好最近拍戏穿得多，不然非叫人发现不可。  
吴璟的电话里叫他自己准备好再过去，并且让他在身体里放入跳蛋，然后晚上一起吃饭。  
萧睿听到这个要求的时候，先是浑身一僵，然后身体迅速有了反应，光是想到跳蛋在身体里的感觉，他就开始兴奋，但兴奋之后，他陷入了巨大的恐惧中，他发现短短七天，自己已经被这种调教所改变，变得有些无法控制了。  
手机响起，吓了他一条，原来是来接他的车到了，他忙收拾起心情往下一个通告地点赶去。  
结果当天晚上工作临时有变，接下来整整一周萧睿都在到处奔忙，和吴璟的周末之约自然泡汤，他也说不清自己是遗憾还是庆幸。  
如果可以，他依然愿意和吴璟像普通情侣那样交往，哪怕没有性爱也能忍受。  
结果上天真地听到了萧睿的请求，并且很难得地随了他的意，等他工作稍闲去约吴璟赏初雪的时候，吴璟没有提SM的事，而是顺应萧睿的安排，一起吃了烛光晚餐，然后去赏月赏雪，纯情浪漫得一塌糊涂。  
萧睿在宽大的阳台上揽住吴璟肩头，握住她的手，觉得她手心冰凉，于是合着把两只手握在手心。  
吴璟没有拒绝，任凭萧睿把她圈在怀里轻轻磨蹭她的脖颈，她一动不动地注视着墨色远方依稀能辨别出的尽头，想起了很多事，不过她迅速驱散了那些杂念，转身和萧睿接吻。  
萧睿的初吻是她的，初恋是她的，初调教是她的，现在她决定拿走他的初夜，替他补办一个成人礼。  
萧睿吻得很动情，嘴角溢出粗重的呼吸声，如果不是顾忌着吴璟的体验，他早就想把她抱上床，做一个正常男人想做的事。  
可是吴璟一直只是和他接吻，他也不敢乱动，生怕讨嫌。他的伞头上早就湿濡一片，人兴奋得要命，结果吴璟的手刚刚覆盖在他下体上，他就射了出来，两个人都是一脸愕然。  
不过吴璟瞬间收起了表情，继续捧着萧睿的脸和他接吻安抚他的情绪，可萧睿再也忍不住，喃喃地哭了起来：“我没毛病，真的，我没毛病。”  
有了这一段小插曲，之后的事自然顺利不到哪里去，萧睿又变成了三年前的模样，紧张得一塌糊涂，手脚不知往哪里放。吴璟越是淡然，他越紧张，到最后终于彻底没了脾气，缩在床头背朝吴璟，两只耳朵红得要命，感觉刚刚被蹂躏过似的。  
吴璟没说话，起身起端来糕点，塞到萧睿嘴里，然后打开电视看起来，一晚上折腾，自己连衣服都还没脱，吴璟觉得也是没救了。  
不过，她也发现自己根本没有进入状况，至少身体完全还是干的，并没有要接纳萧睿的意思。  
想到这里，她揉了揉萧睿的头发，暗自叹了一口气。

和萧睿的恋爱不咸不淡地继续着，错过了上次看雪过夜的机会，两人又是一段时间没在一起。  
萧睿一直很忙，即使他尽力降低工作量，可是现在金马影帝的光环在头上悬着，有些事是推不掉的，比如，去替公司其他艺人站台宣传公司新片，再比如，挑选剧本试镜，总之他越想休息越忙。  
不过，他始终记得每天中午和晚上给吴璟打电话，让她好好吃饭好好睡觉，然后就是黏黏腻腻地说说话。他觉得吴璟的脑子里有无穷无尽值得品味的东西，只要她愿意说，他就愿意听。  
吴璟其实不太想和萧睿聊天，总觉得像带小孩似的，她对萧睿的欲望很单纯，纯肉体而已，不能说是不喜欢，但是真算不上爱这个男人。  
但这也没有办法，天底下能互相契合的人并不多，大多数情侣也不过是在恰当的时间遇到还算合适的人。  
你不能奢求一生遇到一个又一个肉体契合精神匹配爱好相同性格互补的伴侣，于是只是将就着或者干脆单身。  
吴璟不介意单身，但是也不介意有一个年轻的男人爱她。  
而且这个男人的肉体的的确确对她非常有吸引力。  
萧睿不在北京，不代表吴璟就不能享用她，她让他用各种姿势手淫给自己看，让他用各种东西侵入自己体内，教会了他很多本来他一辈子都不该懂的事。  
吴璟想过她和萧睿的将来，甚至想到过如果萧睿求婚她该怎么办。  
后来觉得自己想太多，如果萧睿想结婚，那就结婚，如果以后自己不满意想离婚，再离婚。  
当陪伴自己的人不是李卓的时候，吴璟突然觉得其实任何一种状态她都可以接受。没有期待没有失望，她变得随意，因为不再把任何希望寄托在这件事上。  
萧睿并不知道吴璟所思所想，也无从和其他的恋情比较，他没有经历过其他女人，不知道什么是真正处于爱情中的女人，他觉得吴璟很好，对他也很好，他们在一起半年，从没有过争执，更没有红过脸，气氛总是很融洽，吴璟也不像原来想的那么难以取悦，无论是玫瑰是巧克力还是钻石项链，她都会开心地收下，也会送他很昂贵的礼物，而且恰恰是他最想要的。  
吴璟知道萧睿是越来越爱自己，她并不是刻意取悦他，仅仅是因为生活的经历和岁月的磨砺让她不像萧睿同龄女孩一般做出有损两人关系的举动，更不会用一些幼稚可笑的行为来考验他们的感情。  
她知道自己给不了萧睿爱情，所以她只能给他幸福。并不是作为回报，而仅仅是“做一件事，做好一件事”，既然他们在恋爱，那么就好好恋爱吧。  
偶尔，她会梦见李卓，她囚禁他，禁锢他，折磨他，又深爱他。  
梦中的李卓一直是爱她的，就像现实中一样。  
李卓是爱吴璟的，这一点没有任何人怀疑，无论是吴璟，是李卓还是吴国正，他们都很清楚这一点。  
但是现实并非因为“爱”字就会改变，爱既不能当饭吃，也不能发电，更不能改变李卓曾经因为精神问题两次入院的事实。  
于是吴璟从梦境中醒来，会哭一会儿，然后拉开窗帘，又是新的一天。

李卓会梦到吴璟，梦境中的吴璟囚禁他，禁锢他，折磨他，可是她看上去却比自己更加痛苦。  
他听到耳边响起嘈杂刺耳的闹铃声，人从噩梦中醒来，微弱的阳光从窗帘缝隙透入房间，照在一张合影上。  
照片上的他和吴璟不过十几岁，吴璟站在高处弯腰揽住他的脖颈冲摄影师招手，他没看镜头下意识护住吴璟，想要扶住她不让她掉下来。  
当天吴璟喝了酒，刚拍完就踩滑掉下来，他赶紧翻身接住，被当成肉垫压在地上，右胳膊受伤。  
就是那天晚上，吴璟因为生自己的气，所以到处找人茬，看到小巷里在打群架，让李卓乖乖呆在原地，自己径直冲了进去。  
李卓知道自己胳膊受伤进去也没用，第一时间拨打了110，等他再回头的时候，吴璟已经把里面几个小男孩打得嗷嗷直叫唤，就在那天晚上，萧睿遇到了吴璟，谁又能想到十多年后，陪在吴璟身边的人是当年那个小男孩呢。  
想到这里，李卓的心揪痛了一下，他从没想过有一天自己会提出分手，更没想过有一天吴璟会彻底从他生命中消失无踪。  
距离吴璟上次出现已经过去半年，而距离自己提出分手也已经过去一年，他们没有互相联系，更没有互相问候。  
吴璟能联系上他的那个手机号已经停用，他没有想过藕断丝连。  
可是他也不会强制自己忘掉吴璟，这个女人在他生命中留下的浓墨重彩，不可能再被抹除掉，而他也不想有谁去涂抹那些色彩。  
以前他的生命中有两样最爱，吴璟和音乐。  
曾经，他失去过音乐，现在他失去了吴璟。  
生活像是总在和他开玩笑，从不给予他完美，但生活也给了他厚爱，他所深爱的东西，最终没有辜负他。  
他在重新开始创作之路两年后，终于获得业界认可，开始有稳定的收入来源，他计划着替父母买房，以后住在一起。  
吴璟给他的房子他放回了吴璟的卧室，那些是属于他们两个人的东西，他无法一人承受。 

环太科技被吃下后，吴璟自然接手了相关的工作，一系列和股权变动相关的事宜她都交给了助手去做，而她主要负责梳理公司股东之间的关系，果不出所料，很快她就发现了胡安远在其中的股份，而且还有合娱陈总在其中的股份，这件事错综复杂，吴璟一时半会也解不开，但她的确找到了新的兴奋点，开始纯粹因为自己的兴趣而工作。  
等到连她爹都觉得她不太对劲的时候，吴璟整个人已经垮了。  
给她爹打电话的是她领导，先是向吴部长拜个早年，然后说吴璟加班加得太拼命，该好好休息一下。  
临近春节，吴国正踱步到吴璟家里，推开门看到吴璟居然还在工作，而且看模样，又是一宿没睡，当即气疯，怒吼着让吴璟去睡觉，  
吴璟有些钝钝地抬头望着她爹，嘴唇没什么血色，但眼睛都是红的，呆了半晌之后，直接倒在沙发上开始睡，旁边堆着很多水果，很多都只吃了几口就被丢到垃圾桶里。  
吴国正转到屏幕正面，看着打开的文档一溜边，最上面的是《环太科技收购方案》，后面的编号是009。  
他长长地叹了一口气，给女儿盖上了被子，想自己三十出头的时候也是这副模样，拼死拼活地工作，没日没夜地下基层，忙得跟狗似地，才有了他后来的腾飞，若回头到二十多年前再来一次，吴国正也还会像当年这么拼。  
可是不知为何，看到自己女儿累成这样，心就碎成了渣，他第一个反应是给李卓打电话问他吴璟怎么忙成这样，可马上想起自己的女儿已经分手，现在是一个人。  
吴国正叹了一口气，决定让吴璟和自己住到一起，至少做饭阿姨能每天盯着她吃饭。  
正百感交集着，大门被人打开，里外两人都是一惊，不过吴国正很快镇定下来，冲萧睿点了点头，他自然不认识萧睿，只当是吴璟的新男友。  
不过萧睿是认识吴国正的，忙喊了一声吴叔叔好，然后自我介绍是谁谁谁。  
吴国正对他有了印象，又低头看了看自己的女儿，不由感叹，这女儿什么毛病，总和娱乐圈的人纠缠，好好找个门当户对的人不好么，以后对事业也有帮助。  
不过腹诽归腹诽，吴国正还是亲切地和萧睿交谈，问了下他爸爸的近况，又寒暄几句之后说等会一起吃个饭吧。  
萧睿一听就要哭了。  
吃饭，吃什么饭？我现在身体里还塞着跳蛋，吴璟手机里定了时的，十分钟折腾一轮。  
刚刚萧睿是出去给吴璟买零食，没想到回来就多了个人，现在萧睿是走也不是不走也不是，尴尬地站在房间里咳嗽，可是吴璟睡得很沉，怎么都没醒。  
眼看十分钟就要到了，萧睿借口去厕所，把跳蛋拿了出来。  
出来的时候松了一口气，却看到吴国正正蹲在吴璟旁边一脸焦急，没了平时的稳重，连声音都有点抖：“萧睿，马上打120，她在高烧。”

 

吴璟望着点滴瓶，有些无聊，伸手摸出kindle，被她爹一掌打落在床上，然后死命瞪她。  
吴国正简直要被吴璟气疯，这么大个人了，发烧40度竟然毫无觉察，还有那个萧睿，怎么搞的，自己女朋友天天在一起难道看不出吴璟瘦得不正常？看人家李卓在的时候，吴璟养得那么壮，这才多久啊，就瘦脱形了。  
萧睿早就吓傻掉，他是早上才到的吴璟家，吴璟让他出去买点吃的准备一天不出门，他就去了。  
从上次看雪到今天，他也是小俩月没见到吴璟，元旦本来约好见面，结果临时有通告，又错过了。  
现在的吴璟看起来，比看雪时候又瘦了很多，化验结果还没出来，现在只是补充营养，萧睿局促地站在旁边，感受着父女俩对峙的压力。最终吴璟败下阵来，缩进被窝眯着眼睛继续休息。  
吴国正看了萧睿一眼，转身出门，萧睿会意迅速跟上，两个男人在走廊上交流吴璟的健康问题，才发现对方都因为太忙而无暇顾及她，而她明显也因为太忙，无暇顾及自己。  
“叔叔，我这就去推掉公告照顾她，你放心，不会再让她一个人的。”萧睿道。  
吴国正没表态，他官场沉浮三十余年，什么人没见过，什么事没见过，他刚才看到萧睿和吴璟的模样，就知道他根本管不住她，这么多年，吴璟就听过李卓的话，其他人，连她亲爹，她也是能赖就赖，能糊弄就糊弄。  
萧睿即使有这颗心，也没这个能力，借萧睿一百个胆子，也不敢强迫吴璟吃东西，借萧睿一百个脑子，也没办法哄得吴璟吃东西。  
最后吴国正心里长叹一声，道：“有时间，你多去看看她，有什么问题联系我。”  
萧睿点了点头，不知为何，他想起了李卓。  
他不知李卓是如何做到让吴璟乖乖吃东西，养得那么健康，可是他开始隐隐约约感觉到，有些人，是无法替代的。  
吴璟是累极了，一旦放松下来立即睡得个昏天黑地，可是还是在发烧。吴国正还有事，不能一直守在这里，就把吴璟交给了萧睿，让他换不过来的时候请护理员。  
萧睿点点头，坐到了旁边，这里是单人病房，不会有人来打搅。到了十点，他铺开陪护床准备过夜，大约被床的开合声吵到，吴璟迷迷糊糊地说了句：“李卓，不要分手好不好。”  
萧睿突然就僵在那里。  
睡梦中的吴璟伸手虚抓了一把，眼泪顺着眼角流下，萧睿站在那里楞了很久，才拿出纸巾为她擦拭眼泪，自己一低头，一滴眼泪就掉到了地上。

李卓接到萧睿电话的时候，刚刚从录音棚出来，这次签下的十二首歌有两首需要进行调整，他又重新做了编排和录制。  
他很惊讶萧睿知道他的新号码，不过很快意识到萧睿是怎么问到的。  
签下他歌曲的公司很正规，在经历了娱乐圈多年的洗礼之后，李卓也不再是当年那个天真到蠢的少年人，这一年半当中有不少人看中过他的音乐，但他并没有急于签约，而是慢慢等待，终于有正规的大公司向他伸出了橄榄枝，邀请他参加一个纪录片的配乐，虽然开出的价码并不高，但一切都是公事公办，很让人放心。  
录音棚信号屏蔽，出来以后看到萧睿十几条短信，正要仔细看，萧睿打电话过来，不等李卓开口，自己先急急忙忙把这两天发生的事给说了一遍，末了萧睿道：“卓哥，你回来吧，就当陪陪老同学，帮她养养身体，吴叔叔和我实在是没办法了。”  
李卓从萧睿说到吴璟因为劳累过度而发高烧就已经手心发冷，到最后听到吴璟住院第二天再度高烧而且鼻血不止，整个人都要急疯了，顾不得自己现在的身份，急急道：“给我地址，我马上过来，她醒了给她吃大米粥，放糖，多放点，一定要先吃下去。”  
萧睿透过听筒也能感受到李卓的着急，心里酸了一下，又继续道：“哥，她高烧半夜说胡话，叫你名字，求你别分手。你要来了，能不能对她……好一点。”  
李卓此时急到疯，正要挂了电话订机票，可听到萧睿这样一说，手机“啪”地摔在地上，再捡起的时候人却犹豫了。  
自己此时跑过去，即使安抚吴璟吃下东西，那又怎么样？  
萧睿才是她男朋友。而自己已经决定永远从她生命里消失，就不该在她最需要的时候出现。  
否则，萧睿算什么呢，自己又算什么呢？  
想到这里，李卓声音冷了下来：“萧睿，对不起，刚才我胡说八道。我可以告诉你她喜欢吃什么，怎么让她吃，但是我不会来北京。”  
“你以为她醒了我还能和她继续交往么，她要的根本不是我。”萧睿怒吼，“李卓，是男人就担当起来，明明那么喜欢她为什么要分手，你直男癌啊，是不是你受不了她太优秀。”  
李卓紧紧握住手机，说不出一句话，自己有精神病这种事，他并不介意告诉其他人，可是他不想让别人觉得吴璟的前男友有精神病，或者误会吴璟是因为这个原因才甩了他。  
他不想自己再拖累吴璟任何地方。  
“你爱来来，不来自己后悔一辈子。”萧睿真的怒了，他从没见过一个男人如此没有担当，只让一个女人单方面付出那么多，自己却说走就走。  
李卓疲惫地靠着墙，“萧睿，不是你想的那样，我是真心希望她能有更好的生活，遇到更好的人。”  
萧睿不想再听他解释，只把地址发了过去，又回去病房守着吴璟了。  
吴璟的问题很简单，单纯的积劳成疾，胃溃疡，贫血，营养不良，血小板减少，体脂率不够，单拆来看都不致命，可是合在一起足以把人拖垮，现在她距离活蹦乱跳不远，但是距离突然挂掉也不远，一个小小的感冒都可以引发她的心肌炎瞬间死掉。  
很多高级白领就是被这样的小毛病夺走了生命。  
医院可以让人吃药，可是没办法让人吃饭，吴璟在医院静养靠打点滴输入营养，可是她的肠胃功能一塌糊涂，萧睿给她买了大米粥，放了糖，她皱了皱眉一口都没吃。  
“大米粥放糖还怎么吃？我要老干妈。”吴璟用勺子戳了戳白粥，厌恶地撇开脸。  
“你不是最爱吃糖粥么？”萧睿端着粥碗有些尴尬地站在那里。  
“为什么要给他打电话？”吴璟抬眼望着萧睿，“你才是我男朋友，我想吃什么你可以直接问我。”  
萧睿局促地左右看了看，想和吴璟对视，却又没勇气。  
“再问一次，为什么要给他打电话。”吴璟冷淡道，“我需要一个解释。”  
“因为你在梦里喊他名字。”萧睿终于憋出一句话，话一出口，眼眶就红了，“你求他不要分手。”  
吴璟顿时僵在那里。  
“你在求他啊，吴璟，你在求甩掉你的人不要分手。”萧睿终于哭了起来，蹲在吴璟床边，手里还捧着那晚糖粥，“你为什么在求他，吴璟，我不明白，你怎么会求人，我……”  
“我没有求他。”吴璟淡淡道，“那天见面的时候，我没有求他。”  
“那天我已经对你说过，我不可能马上忘掉他，但是我答应过你的事也会做到，所以再给我一些时间。”吴璟的声音很平静。  
“我又不是小孩子，不用你哄，我喜欢你，那是我乐意，你不用非要回应我。”萧睿哭得很大声，“你拒绝我就好，反正又不是第一次，为什么非要接受我。”  
“萧睿，对不起。”吴璟伸手摸了摸他微微卷的头发，“如果没有他，你是最好的，三年前我就会答应你。现在没有他了，今后也不会再有他，我说过的话，不会反悔。”  
“可是我反悔了，吴璟。”萧睿抬起头，想尽力让自己看起来更平静些，不过徒劳无功，脸上的表情可怜的得要命，像只被遗弃的大狗，“我们分手吧，我不怪你，这半年我已经很满足了。”  
“萧睿。”吴璟喊了他的名字，可是不知道说什么好，最后，只能伸手揉了揉他的头发。  
顺其自然吧，一切都顺其自然吧。

李卓冷静下来后，决定不去北京。  
生活不是狗血剧，既然已经决定离开，就没必要感情用事，毕竟长痛不如短痛。  
萧睿给的地址他删除了，然后屏蔽了萧睿的号码。  
他很难过，也非常担心吴璟，但理智告诉他，去北京百害而无一利，之前一年的阵痛白费不说，还会破坏吴璟现在的生活。  
萧睿是否能和吴璟继续，那是他们俩的事，与自己无关，自己只要从吴璟的生活中消失，她就会有更多更好的选择。不管是他还是吴璟，都应该面向新的生活。  
那天晚上，他一直睡不着，直到天快亮的时候他才迷迷糊糊睡过去，短暂的睡眠中，他做了一个长长的梦，梦到他和吴璟从小一起长大，一起考上大学，吴璟没有出国留学，毕业后顺利进入了最爱的金融行业，而他主修音乐当上了音乐老师，平时继续从事创作，后来他们结婚了，再后来他们有了孩子，孩子像他又像她，名字很好听，可是却又很模糊。  
梦境的每一天都是一样的，幸福而平静，他们在慢慢老去，直到有一天，他看到吴璟躺在病床上，面容憔悴，向他伸出手：“李卓，求你不要分手好不好。”  
李卓顿时从梦中惊醒，浑身冷汗淋漓，一时间不知身处何处。其实醒着的时候，人并没有睡梦中那么感情强烈，一旦彻底醒来，李卓也觉得自己挺可笑的，不过就是萧睿一句话，竟然还做梦了。他和吴璟分手已成事实，吴璟当时没有求他，那今后也不会求他。  
窗外的天空已经发白，又是新的一天开始了。  
整理好心情，李卓又准时起床出门跑步，生活中除了爱情，还有许多事需要去思考去做，他已经浪费了太多的时间，一定要尽力补上。  
十二首歌曲彻底交付已经是三天后，吴璟在那天出了院，按照之前商量好的，她住到老爹那里去。  
至于萧睿，吴国正欢迎他随时来陪吴璟，毕竟自己呆在家里的时间也不算多，单位宿舍住着更舒服，但就是借萧睿一百个胆子，也不敢再去见吴璟了。  
没有消息就是好消息，李卓没有再听到关于吴璟的消息，那说明情况正常，到过年的时候，他妈问了一句他和吴璟是不是真没戏了，他说是，他妈就说那咱开始相亲吧，你也老大不小了，当官家的女儿我们配不上，可是咱儿子也不差，好歹曾经是明星，好些家里来提相亲呢。  
李卓笑了笑，他从没想过自己会和父母讨论这个问题。他知道自己和吴璟这二十多年，他的父母虽然没有提过，但却总觉得高攀的爱情不稳定，虽然他向父母解释过是自己提的分手，可他父母一直觉得是吴璟嫌弃李卓的病才离开的。  
“我什么都给不了别人，还是不要耽误人家的好。”李卓平静地拒绝了父母的提议。  
他不能，也不准备走入婚姻，除了吴璟，他不知道还有什么样的人适合自己。  
新的一年即将来临，李卓没有思念吴璟，只是遥祝她新年一切顺利。

北京不准放烟花，吴国正觉得是个好政策，可是吴璟就觉得无趣极了，她喜欢烟花，更喜欢和李卓一起放烟花。现在李卓不在身边，烟花也不能放，过年真是无趣极了。  
自从搬到吴国正这里，吴璟就像孙猴子被上了紧箍咒，日子过得烦闷，每天是否吃饭吃了多少，阿姨总要向他爹汇报，恨不能精确到克。吴璟想躲在办公室加班，结果他领导也受了吴国正委托，时常带着领导的笑容建议小吴该下班了。  
吴璟气得冲他爹咆哮，你是不是要让我失业啊！失业了你养我啊！  
他爹气地大吼：谁要养你啊，失业了换个轻松的工作啊！你累死了谁给我养老啊！  
吴璟声音更大：你让我失业了，谁有钱给你养老了，我养老又怎么办？  
结果两个人在闷闷不乐之中度过了大年三十，气氛糟糕得要命。  
至于萧睿。  
他和吴璟分手了，吴璟偶尔会想起那天的场景，一边愧疚一边骂了他祖宗十八代。  
老娘这样一个万人迷，一年之内被倆男人甩两次，这北京的风水不对是吧。  
现在沦落到和爹住一起，还天天被碎碎念，吴璟简直要被气死，于是暗戳戳地写了一份工作计划，拐弯抹角地把自己安排到深圳去出差，大领导不是吴璟爹，自然效益高于吴璟健康，到三月的时候，吴璟甩开北京的雾霾南下，直扑深圳的灯红酒绿去了。  
山高皇帝远，我要去找男人放松下。  
这是吴璟对自己的说辞。  
至于萧睿，人又变回了一副颓样，连剧组的狗都能看出他失恋了，不过因为之前保密工作做得好，没有被狗仔拍到过他和吴璟的照片，所以凭空风传一阵后因为实在找不到女主角，这波也就算过去了，倒是新片片方借机又炒作了一番。  
书文杰算是萧睿恋爱故事里知道最多的人，不过他是一点都不想知道。  
但是萧睿找不到人倾述，只能拉着他逼逼，从他有多么喜欢吴璟，到吴璟有多么好，再到吴璟居然还喜欢李卓，最后结论是李卓是个人渣。  
书文杰对李卓的事知道得比萧睿多，所以基本能猜出李卓提分手的理由，但面对萧睿这个白痴，他不想提太多，不然这个白痴小明星会被这段感情感动得痛哭流涕，搞不好会直接跑去找李卓让他俩破镜重圆。  
这特么就很傻逼了。  
总之，每个人的生活都这样磕磕碰碰继续着。  
萧睿忍不住给吴璟打电话问候春节问候大年问候惊蛰问候谷雨，他脑子还是糊的，并不太清楚自己到底要什么。  
不过吴璟很清楚，她和萧睿没有将来，既然萧睿提分手，她也就不会再给他继续的机会，但是做朋友没有关系。  
毕竟，没有真正心动过的人，当朋友并不困难。  
吴璟梦想着在深圳灯红酒绿之中左拥右抱，但真到现场一看，怎么都那么丑，脸不如李卓，身材不如萧睿也就罢了，眼下是身材不如李卓，脸还不如萧睿。  
平心而论，吴璟的口味是被养高了，现在能满足她口味的男人，都在大小屏幕上飘着呢。  
当年选秀，李卓票选“最佳上镜”，身材要差也差不到哪里去。  
至于萧睿，脸虽然不是吴璟好的那一口，可是能被某戏一年不到二十人的表演班选上，自然也不会有多差。   
花了几千出台费，结果只让那小狗儿自渎给她看，她连抬手凌虐他的冲动都没有，总觉得这种皮相实在下不了口。  
总之，曾经沧海难为水，现在的吴璟是真真正正断粮了。  
就这样，在深圳的日子只剩下了工作，吴璟又开始没日没夜，叛逆似地拼命，把自己多余的欲望全燃烧在了工作里，不然她怕控制不住自己打个飞的回老家，把李卓干到死，然后囚禁起来哪里也不准他去。  
想到这里，她打了个哆嗦，这和宋莉莉的想法有什么两样？  
不过很快她就释然了，她和宋莉莉本来就是一种人，连口味都差不多，宋莉莉也是在她这个年纪来到深圳打拼，冥冥之中有一股力量，在推动她走向自己最恨的人的人生。  
其实吴璟也明白，想要花钱买更好的奴，就得到更好的圈了，若真要说起圈子，还是得回娱乐圈。  
现在吴璟的身份已经不同以往，国宇投资从去年开始进军影视产业，吴璟全权负责，如果她真的开口，自然会有人送上门来，抛开脸面不提，十八流的小演员要多少有多少，他们和三流演员相比，差的不过是机会而已。  
吴璟恰好就是那个“机会”。  
想到这里，吴璟有点动心。  
曾经她不涉足于此，仅仅是因为还有爱情和婚姻可以去期待，但是现在，她只想过好每一天，找一个安全可靠的奴发泄她多余的精力，缓解工作压力，她不再忌讳把自己的性癖暴露在别人眼皮下，反正也没有人需要她保护名誉了。  
话不用说得太明白，懂的人自然懂，以前合作过的一个经纪公司老大，给她推荐了两个男艺人，都是二十出头，干干净净的模样，不过一个还是一张白纸，另一个则是被别人调教成熟了的。  
“看吴小姐喜欢哪一个？”那人其实并不相信是吴璟自己享用，毕竟吴璟的年纪和身份摆在那里，不像是场子里的老手。  
“没染头发的那个。”吴璟自己是老手，对不带回家的奴也没什么洁癖，“没病都可以。”  
“吴小姐，需要先介绍他的情况么？”对方很殷勤。  
“不用。”吴璟没兴趣了解这个人。对方是十八线艺人，叫陈楠与，二十一岁，从没演过电视剧，吴璟公司新投拍的剧里需要一群露脸的学生，这个她还是能做主的，“一切按规矩办。”  
挂了电话，吴璟呆呆地望着天花板，她喜欢看天花板，每次她看天花板的时候李卓就会坐在旁边陪着她，牵着她的手，摸摸她的头发，他们什么都不做，就这样静静地呆一天，可是那样她觉得无比地满足。  
那是被爱的感觉。  
现在，爱她和她爱的人都不在了，她只能好好爱自己。

书文杰故意跟着萧睿回家，直到关上房门，才把今天听来的事说了一遍，话音刚落，萧睿就炸了：“什么！吴璟主动要人？你胡说，她不会这样的！”  
萧睿的声音差不多掀翻了自家楼顶，书文杰提早堵住了耳朵才没被震聋。  
“我没事跑你家来哄你玩？”书文杰嘴上说得淡然，可他心里其实也很诧异，吴璟这种年纪和条件，即使认真恋爱，找个条件不输萧睿的也不算难，何必直接放话出来找人。  
其实最开始听说的时候，书文杰以为吴璟是在隔空对萧睿示威，但再一打听，才知道这事吴璟做得很私密，压根没打算让合娱参与，更没打算让他书文杰知道，只是因为对方听说萧睿曾经也主动找过吴璟，所以绕路来打听打听她的口味。  
萧睿知道书文杰不是信口开河的人，可是他总也不相信吴璟会主动放话找人，闷闷不乐了一会，突然拿起手机翻找号码。  
书文杰立马压住他的手：“你要打给谁？”  
“吴璟啊！”萧睿吼出了破音，“这种事没有回头路，她不能，不能这样！”  
“这关你什么事？你已经分手啊。”书文杰嗓子也有点哑，“她一个成年人犯得着你操心么？”  
“那你告诉我干什么？”萧睿脑子突然变灵光了，“你是不是让我告诉李卓。”  
书文杰没想到萧睿那么快就反应过来，只能道：“是的。”  
萧睿瞪着书文杰看，半分钟后，终于软了下来，他知道书文杰是对的，他萧睿算什么东西，吴璟凭什么听他的，就私密来说，他也不过是吴璟的一个奴而已。  
想到这里，萧睿颓了下来。  
萧睿这人，心情好的时候智商喂狗，但一颓下来，脑子就开始运转，瞬间觉得不对劲：“杰哥，吴璟这事和你可没关系，你说你要为了我好告诉我一声也就罢了，可眼下你惦记着李卓，到底是怎么回事？话别说一半，一半我赶你走。”  
书文杰今天本来就打算把话说敞亮的，于是道：“宋莉莉被抓了知道么？”  
萧睿敷衍地点了点头，这事听人说起过，不过他没太上心。  
“吴璟后来去那公司是不是叫国宇投资？”  
萧睿想了想，然后点了点头。  
书文杰淡淡道：“国宇投资收购了环太科技，收购的时候，环太科技股价有不正常波动，而在此之前，有人揭了宋莉莉的老底，而那人你恰好也认识。”  
“谁？”萧睿脑子里晃过的是吴国正。  
“胡安远。”书文杰抬眼看了看萧睿，“《无法回头》的作者。”  
萧睿再笨，也知道书文杰要说什么了。  
他想起那天吴璟在胡安远那里因为李卓和她分手而喝得烂醉，说明两个人的交情比明面上要深得多。  
再联系他和吴璟一起偶尔听到的一些事。  
萧睿终于明白过来，在他们圈子里引起不小振动的宋莉莉被抓那件事，和吴璟有关系，而且有很直接的关系，至于吴璟的公司为什么要收购宋莉莉的公司，说是普通的收购案就太巧合了。  
见萧睿沉默不语，书文杰确定他之前是什么都不知道，心中暗暗叹了一口气，稍微替萧睿有些不值。  
这个小明星心心念念了吴璟十几年，恋爱不过半年，在这名分之下，这么大的事都浑然不知，吴璟心中所想所念的人一目了然。  
书文杰对吴璟没有什么好感，在他看来，她就是另一个宋莉莉，而且按照她现在的实力和位置来看，如果真有心，不管是在事业上还是那种事上，都可以比宋莉莉走得还远，那是和他书文杰不相干的另一个世界还有人生，好坏都与他不相干。  
可是，李卓不一样。  
这个男人他合作了五年，深知他的品性，像他这样的人，如果有一天知道吴璟为了自己干掉了宋莉莉，还因为自己坚决分手而变成了另一个宋莉莉，那这个男人的下半生绝对无法安宁。  
当年是他书文杰把李卓拉上合娱这条船，被宋莉莉看上，现在如果他闭着眼睛看着吴璟变成另一个宋莉莉让李卓后半生不得安心，那他书文杰生儿子真会没屁眼的。  
“杰哥，我觉得你真的是个好人。”萧睿可怜巴巴道。  
书文杰刚想说你别咒我，好人命不长的，就看萧睿翻出一个号码塞到他手里：“这是李卓的号，你打给他吧。”

四月的晚风夹杂着花香，李卓跑完十公里刚刚到家，手机就响了起来，他看到是一个陌生的北京号，随即划开。  
“我是书文杰，长话短说吧，现在订票去深圳还来得及，吴璟找了小艺人开房，我觉得这个事需要告诉你一声。”书文杰言简意赅。  
“我和她已经分手了。”李卓说得很平静，“我想你应该知道，萧睿在和她交往。”  
书文杰沉声道：“你听我说，宋莉莉被捕了，她的公司被吴璟的公司收购，吴璟跳槽到新公司不过两年，第一宗大型收购案就是宋莉莉的公司换台可以，几乎同时，宋莉莉被提起诉讼，我想其中关联你应该明白。”  
听到宋莉莉的名字，李卓下意识地弓起了身子，可等他听完书文杰的话之后，他发现自己喉咙发紧，已经发不出声音。  
书文杰见李卓不说话，只能自己接下去：“顺便一说，萧睿和她已经分手好几个月了，现在她没有交男朋友，而是让一个合作公司帮她找男艺人。”  
李卓扶着墙做了几个深呼吸，可是依然说不出话，这是那件事后留下的后遗症，过度紧张就会失声。  
书文杰不知道这边发生了什么，但也知道李卓一定情绪激动，又把自己知道的事说了几句，挂断了电话。  
随后，把一个地址发给了李卓，那是他找对方套出了酒店位置。  
李卓握着手机看着屏幕变黑，觉得浑身冰冷如坠冰窟，脑子一片空白。  
书文杰的话信息量太大，他一时反应不过来，吴璟的工作忙他是知道的，可是到底在忙什么却从来没有过问过，环太科技的名字，他也在吴璟电话会议的时候听过好几次，可是他并不知道是宋莉莉的公司，至于书文杰最后那句话，让他心生寒意。  
“你别让吴璟变成另一个宋莉莉，那种日子对她而言未见得多幸福。”  
李卓的手没有发抖，迅速划开屏幕，可是他已经没有吴璟的号码了。

小狗儿千里送服务，既然来一趟，吴璟自然要管饱，所以时间定在了周五晚上，整个周末她都可以好好放松一下。  
训奴这种事，肯定不会约在常驻的酒店，离公司也不会太近，加上周末堵车厉害，吴璟快七点才到酒店，到前台的时候，客服告诉她已经有人先上去了，让前台看到她以后通知他。  
吴璟觉得这奴挺周到的，很懂得安排时间，只希望他身体好一些，毕竟要玩两天。自从和萧睿分手，已经憋了三个月，外加最近身体不错，吴璟提醒自己一定要控制好力量，别把人送进医院了。  
房间在24楼，180度玻璃窗，俯看深圳夜景，浴室靠窗，巨大白色双人浴缸，玻璃隔断，一览无余。  
吴璟喜欢看漂亮的男人赤裸身体在水里的模样，不过以前这个男人只有李卓，而今后，或许会有很多，吴璟觉得其实一旦不要那么贪心，非要把美色和爱情同时占用，那么可选择的范围还是很广的。  
这陈楠与的照片和视频看上去就挺不错的，比深圳场子里那些小狗儿好了很多，至少她觉得能下嘴了。  
可真见到陈楠与的时候，吴璟还是有点失望，这人没有照片上的好看，也没有视频里的白，看来ps和打光角度很重要。  
但最烦的是，这个男人虽然没有染头发，可是化了妆，而且妆还不薄，眉毛修剪描画过头，以至于几乎能看出眉刷的痕迹，吴璟心里暗暗叹气，果然视频和照片不能信，下次还是要亲自挑人。  
不过自己约的奴，哭着也要虐完，吴璟示意那人自己去做准备，也不知那人洗干净了脸还能不能看。  
房间里的夜景很美，吴璟突然发现，她和李卓从没有在这么漂亮的酒店里做过什么。  
因为他们有自己的家。  
但是现在，她吴璟没有家了，只有房子，而那些野奴，是不能带进自己的房子的。  
陈楠与从见到吴璟开始就很惊喜，因为吴璟事先有交代，不要透露自己的信息，所以陈楠与并不知道自己要见的是什么人，已经做好了和四五十岁肥胖丑陋的中年女人共度三天的准备，他并不是第一次接这种活，可是再是想得开，依然抵御不了那种生理性的厌恶。  
但是眼前这个女人，不过二十七八岁，虽然不算漂亮，但身材气质很好，最重要的是，她是一个人，并没有那种一群富婆玩弄小狗儿的游戏，那种游戏一次下来，他起码要缓小半个月。  
想到这里，陈楠与整个人都轻松了很多，从吴璟面前经过的时候，故意冲她笑了笑，笑得很好看，带着他那个年龄特有的青春和活力，眉眼里都是感情，吴璟抬眼看了看他，勾起一边嘴角，示意他尽快，陈楠与走进浴室绷起身体，将自己最美的一面展现出来，他要服务好眼前这个人，如果能建立长期的关系，那就是再好不过了。

吴璟坐在沙发上欣赏陈楠与的动作，那人的一举一动都经过精心设计，看得出已经久经沙场，吴璟有点替他可惜，卖了那么久却还在露脸阶段徘徊，真是浪费了身体和心思。  
房间里有一架钢琴，吴璟单手敲了敲，她是声乐白痴，五音不准，可是偏偏喜欢唱李卓写的歌，由于她每次左音的位置很固定，所以李卓为了能让她唱好歌，经常把一首歌修改为错误的音，而吴璟就着这错误的歌曲，却能唱出正确的音。  
这样的事，也只有他和她能做到。  
陈楠与出来的时候，已经乖乖套上了项圈，吴璟让他爬在地上撅起屁股，他就毫不羞涩塌腰撅臀，微微肿胀的菊口说明刚才他已经做过准备。随时可以接受吴璟的调教，看着他百般温顺的模样，吴璟想起了李卓，同样是百般温顺，可是那人总有些犹豫和迟疑，从来没有尽情享受这件事，纯粹迎合着自己的爱好。  
吴璟并不认为陈楠与和萧睿一样，是天生的M，从他的身体反应来看，就知道他不过是在完成一次交易，可是为了达到的目的，他可以舍弃自己的尊严，也不知道和李卓坚持自己的原则相比，谁更困难。  
吴璟随手拿起一个假阳具试着往里面塞，几乎没废什么力气就塞了进去，那人配合地弓起腰让吴璟深入，嘴里嘤嘤哼哼地呻吟着，十分投入。  
吴璟有些厌恶这种感觉，这种松弛而无力的菊口，她从没有见过。  
李卓从十六岁起被她折腾，但绝对不是这种残败的模样。因为那是自己的宝贝，所以她一直很爱惜，李卓身上的伤多半都是四肢胸腹的淤青和擦伤，不会留下任何后遗症，至于菊口，吴璟从来舍不得用太粗的假阳具进入，最多惩罚的时候才会用到真人大小的替代物。  
所以她没想到，一个男人的菊口会被玩得那么松，当假阳具抽出以后，菊口就这样张开着，露出里面的软软的肠壁。  
吴璟突然就没了胃口。  
陈楠与并不知道吴璟在想什么，依然像狗一样伏在那里，发出诱人的喘息声，催促吴璟的动作。  
平心而论，陈楠与的身材比李卓的好，大概是因为工作需要，有明显健身的痕迹，身材修长匀称，肌肉紧实，外加接近十岁的年纪差，让他的身体素质比李卓好了很多。  
可是无论多好的身体，都已经掩饰不住那种残败。  
陈楠与的后颈还有伤，大概是因为他自己发现不了，所以没有好好处理，看上去是很重地咬伤，吴璟几乎可以想象得出就在三天之内，他遭遇过怎么样的玩弄。  
何必呢？如果没有这方面的才华，又何必继续在这里坚持……  
吴璟又想起了李卓，他有这个才华，他有自己的坚持，可是他遇到了宋莉莉。  
吴璟叹了一口气，问道：“你的尺度是多大？”  
“都可以。”他的声音很魅惑。  
“主人愿意的话，拳脚和足交都可以。”陈楠与终于抬起头，眼睛里湿漉漉的全是情欲，只有久经沙场的老手才能有这样的反应。  
吴璟发现陈楠与的这个动作很眼熟，似曾相似，但绝对不是在李卓那里看到的。  
李卓绝对不会在臀部朝向自己的时候还扭脸看自己，他只会把脸藏在枕头里等待自己的凌虐。  
吴璟突然想起了那张照片，胡安远给自己看过的那张照片。  
宋莉莉是年前被逮捕的，之后一直是胡安远在跟这件事，吴璟并没有多过问。  
胡安远一心要把宋莉莉送进监狱，自然做了万全的准备，而且他也不忌讳把李卓推到前台来指控宋莉莉。当时宋莉莉用来威胁李卓的照片，他也拿到了一套，并且第一时间发给吴璟看。  
可是吴璟只看了一眼，就判定这些照片是合成的，她对李卓的身体形态如此熟悉，以至于在别人眼中千篇一律的男人裸体，在她看来却和自家的花猫毛色一样，绝对不会认错。  
“我很高兴，这些照片是假的。”吴璟并没有站在胡安远的立场上，“这倒是从侧面表明当年她没来得及对李卓做什么。”  
“但是这些角度……”胡安远有些迟疑。照片的真伪对他而言非常重要，当年宋莉莉给他哥喂毒的事现在已经坐实，但是强迫他人拘禁他人的这一条却一直找不到证据。  
“你会弄错你女朋友的身体么？”吴璟淡淡道。  
胡安远想说的不是这个，但是没有再深究，有些事变得一目了然，他开始明白宋莉莉为什么会对李卓有如此大的兴趣，也开始明白吴璟这种过度的保护欲到底是怎么回事。  
他几乎可以判定，吴璟和宋莉莉一样，都是女主。  
可是，吴璟和宋莉莉不一样，她比宋莉莉幸运太多了。  
这些照片吴璟没有拿走，也没有问电子版在哪里，她知道胡安远会妥善处理。  
但她从没想过有一天会见到照片的主人。  
此时她再次细细打量陈楠与，心中不禁叹了一口气。  
自己随口给对方开出的外貌条件，说白了就是李卓的类型，只是因为陈楠与的脸修饰太重一时间没看出和李卓的相似之处，直到他洗完澡卸完妆跪伏在这里，吴璟才看清了他的脸。  
他和李卓模样，完全是一个路数上的，不过李卓算是这个类型里的极品，而且年长很多，所以现在看来并不像。  
可是那些照片，理论上是六年前拍的，那个时候的李卓和他更相似。  
想到这里，吴璟冲陈楠与勾了勾手指，让他爬过来，然后用力折起他的身体，将他下体完全暴露在自己面前。  
李卓做不到这个动作，大多数男性没有经过训练，都做不到这个动作，可是在照片上吴璟见过这个姿势。  
虽然巧合得过头，但是吴璟已经基本确定，当时照片上的男人就是他，这个人是宋莉莉的人。  
陈楠与并不知道吴璟要在做什么，一直非常乖顺，他是被玩惯了的，什么样的人都伺候过，现在对他而言，除死无大事。  
吴璟放开了陈楠与，让他跪坐地上，手掌轻轻抚摸他的脸颊：“宋老板对你如何？”  
陈楠与抬起眼睛望着吴璟，笑得很魅：“宋老板人很好。”  
吴璟笑了笑，她视力很好，仅仅是一瞥已经看清了他胳膊上的针孔。  
陈楠与并不避讳，依然笑得很妩媚，凑到吴璟身边柔声道：“如果主人喜欢，我可以陪你的。”  
吴璟也在笑，这个小狗儿看上去很自然不像是在装不知情，可是专门送了毒狗来，如果不是她一开始发现，如果对方带了毒并且报了警……  
“该死。”吴璟突然惊觉问题所在。  
哪里有这么巧合的事，自己第一次找圈内的狗儿，就遇到宋莉莉用过的人，圈子再小也不会巧成这样，这分明是有人在安排。  
宋莉莉当然不会善罢甘休，或者说和宋莉莉利益捆绑在一起的人不会善罢甘休。  
自己为了李卓动宋莉莉，自然会有人为了宋莉莉来动自己。  
送一只毒狗来，只是因为毒狗最容易操控，为了毒品，人什么都能做出来。  
但是宋莉莉一定不会让毒狗知道她的真正目的，否则这人被抓以后，只要毒瘾发作什么都会说出来。  
吴璟不动声色地拿出绳索，镇定地捆死了他的手脚，轻轻勾画着他的脸庞，盈盈道：“先吃了再玩。”  
陈楠与眼神迷离，用脸蹭过吴璟的手心，呻吟道：“都在包里，主人还是先解开绳子让我来吧。”  
吴璟笑了笑，起身翻开陈楠与的包。果然，里面有药和器材，吴璟拿着药走到厕所全部冲走，胶管则马上用火彩烧掉，至于针头，她打开窗户随手扔了出去。  
虽然这些都可以留作宋莉莉陷害她的证据，但是现在自证清白给她带来的麻烦原大于控告宋莉莉带来的好处。  
反复确认没有遗留之后，她回到客厅，陈楠与并不知道她已经处理掉了所有的毒品和用具，还在等着她回来继续。  
当吴璟没有回客厅，而是到门厅拿起手机看了看，并没有人找她。  
她开始觉得不对劲，今天从早上到现在两个手机都没有响起过，整整一天都没有人找过她。  
对于她这个大忙人来说，即使私人号无人拨打，工作号也不会没有人找。  
她试着往外拨打，都没有信号。  
突然有人敲门，吴璟一惊，回头望向客厅，陈楠与正挣扎着想去开门，吴璟赶过去一脚狠狠揣在他小腹上，然后扯了他的衣服塞进他嘴里，自己凑到猫眼往外看。  
猫眼里有个服务员的身影，但是吴璟不会开门，而且再次确认了酒店的安全锁，那女人敲了半天门没人回应，扭头看了看旁边就从猫眼视野里消失了。  
吴璟感觉冷汗淋漓。  
陈楠与再被捆住，也毕竟是个男人，无论手脚，只要挣扎开一处后果不堪设想。吴璟从口袋里翻出牙线，捆死了他的两个拇指，还有两个大脚趾，又用能找到了绳子锁死了他的关节，这才坐在一边开始想办法。  
她知道房门外一定有人，她根本出不去，对方会在她开门的一瞬间冲进来，即使事后有监控，很多事也难以挽回。现在要做的就是报警，可是连房间里的电话线也被陈楠与扯掉了。  
吴璟摸出陈楠与的手机，居然也没有信号。  
她突然明白过来，原来如此。翻出自己的提包，不出所料，里面已经多了一个信号干扰器，不知是什么时候被人丢进去的。  
吴璟的学霸称号不是白来的，虽然后来主修的金融和工商管理，可是以前的底子还在，轻易废掉了干扰器的功能，却留下了物证，正要往外拨打，一个号码先闪了进来，吴璟想了想，接通了电话，就听到李卓焦急的声音：“你在哪里，我马上过来。”  
“到底怎么回事？”  
“书文杰把你的事告诉了我，还给了他一个酒店地址，说是从对方那里问到的，让我来找你，可是我知道你不会住那个酒店。”李卓的声音听上去很嘶哑：“今天我一直联系不上你，我现在已经在深圳。”  
“你呆在人多的地方不要动，马上联系我爹。”吴璟平静道，“我这边会马上报警，然后我会因为嫖娼被抓，到时候你们来捞我。”  
“吴璟，我马上过来。”李卓焦急道。  
“你不要过来，他们的人很有可能就在附近，你过来没有任何意义。如果我没猜错，骗你到深圳也是他们的目的之一，或许抓到你才是他们的最终目的。你现在保证好自己的安全，再敢乱动我真的不要你了。”吴璟大声道，“李卓，信我，我能处理。”  
李卓紧握手机，沉默了片刻，终于道：“好的，我去最近的派出所等你消息。”

宋莉莉没想过自己会做到这种地步，或者说，她会被一个素未谋面的女人逼迫到如此地步。  
不知从什么时候开始，纯粹的恨意替代了她想翻身的欲望，比起让自己尽早从监狱出来，她更想毁掉吴璟。  
胡安远她当然恨，不过这种恨更多的是一种对胡安诚恩怨的延绵，无关胜败。她虽然不信因果报应，但也知道事情的来龙去脉，知道这些刀光剑影从何而来。  
但是对于吴璟，直到她被抓都还没有意识到这个女人的存在，她以为国宇投资收购环太科技仅仅是一次顺势而为的资本运作。  
直到她的律师，她曾经的合作人告诉她，这次资本市场对她的阻击，大部分来源于国宇投资，而其中的推动者是李卓的女朋友的时候，宋莉莉才第一次感觉到一丝异样，随着她掌握的信息越来越多，她开始感到一丝恐慌。  
吴璟至始至终没有露面，甚至在她被抓以后也从未现身，似乎于她而言，自己仅仅是一个必须要消灭掉的目标，而不是一个对手，自己的存在仅仅是拦路石而不是一个值得仇视的人。  
宋莉莉感觉到了吴璟对她深深地蔑视，不同于胡安远之后反复和她交手，这个女人甚至不屑于花费时间在她面前示威，这种无视是对从来自视甚高的宋莉莉巨大的羞辱。  
宋莉莉不在乎名誉，她从来都不需要别人尊敬她，在她看来，名誉不过是锦衣华服，并不适合在商界这种丛林中穿着；但是她在乎力量，在乎别人对她的畏惧感，这让她在嗜血丛林中无往不利。  
正是因为如此，她当年才一定要李卓对她臣服，无法得到的人就彻底毁灭，无关偏好，仅仅是一种示威，让之后的人更服从她制定的规则。  
即使是对她恨之入骨的胡安远，也无法无视她的力量和权威，在她入狱以后也会来向她示威展示自己的胜利。  
但是吴璟没有，吴璟的眼中根本没有过她宋莉莉，她所取得的胜利甚至没有对任何人宣传，似乎稀松平常。  
随着时间的推移，宋莉莉逐渐认识到她失败得多么彻底，胡安远堵死了她所有的法律途径，而吴璟则夺走了她翻身的资本，由她一手创建，曾经完全属于她的环太科技，现在已经开始在吴璟手下运作，吴璟的个人意志开始在环太科技经营中显现，公司核心业务被拆分，管理层出现变化，宋莉莉在公司的影响力最多三个月后就会消失无踪。  
换句话说，她宋莉莉已经变得一无所有，环太科技已经不再是她建立起来的那个公司。  
她犹如一只困兽，愤怒而无奈，但她的怒火根本无法烧到吴璟面前，直到三天前，当年的一个合作伙伴给她带来了那个消息：那个叫吴璟的女人，竟然有和她一样的嗜好，并且在做同样的事。  
宋莉莉知道自己的计划简单到近乎幼稚，她已经不再奢望从正面击溃吴璟，她只想把吴璟加诸于自己的痛苦，一分不少地还给她，无论是毁掉吴璟，还是毁掉李卓，都是不错的结果。  
或许她还有更好的选择，可是时间已经不允许，愿意帮她宋莉莉的人，会在看清形势之后变得越来越少，她只能孤注一掷。  
陈楠与是她一手调教出来的小狗儿，遇到她的时候还不到十八岁，那个时候李卓刚刚被她废掉，精神和肉体都彻底崩溃，失去了被玩弄的价值，恰好在那个时候，有人把陈楠与带到她面前，非常地青涩，十分地年轻，带着对美好生活的向往以及超乎年龄地世故，成了她的新玩物。  
宋莉莉的交易口碑向来不错，给了陈楠与很多机会，但是这个舞场出身的年轻人并没有这个才华，而且贪图享受，最后自己主动走上了这条路，无论是吸毒还是卖淫，都是他自己的选择，宋莉莉只是给了他这个机会而已。  
宋莉莉这辈子只强迫过两个男人，一个用死亡进行了逃离，一个用崩溃让她失去了兴趣。不得不说，她本身也是一个悲剧。  
或许正是因为这样，她才会对吴璟恨之入骨，她不愿意承认，她对吴璟有着深深的嫉妒。  
吴璟拥有她所求之不得地一切。

吴璟不得不承认，姜还是老的辣。  
她顾头不顾腚地报警内容被吴国正及时拦下，让她报了个尾随入室，只要她本人不承认招嫖，那一切就有转圜余地。  
其实招嫖问题不大，要出来也容易，但留下的案底却是一辈子也洗不掉的污名，谁也不知道这些事会被什么人用在什么地方，所以能干干净净离开是最好不过的。  
之后的事有了吴国正指点，顺利过关，吴国正淡然地让吴璟迅速回京，吴璟知道这次自己搞的乌龙太大，差点连她爹也一起拖下水，立马乖乖答应，吴国正让她呆在原地不要动，安排车送她到机场，吴璟忙说让李卓也一起不然不安全。  
吴国正冷笑一声：“今后他敢离开你半步，我绝对饶不了他。”  
说罢怒挂电话，又是心酸又是心疼。  
自己女儿和李卓还是不要再分开了好，没了李卓地约束，吴璟再这么折腾下去，他吴国正怕是要被气死了。  
他不想把“私生活不检点”几个字用在女儿身上。  
可吴璟就是私生活不检点！吴国正完全不想知道事情的前因后果，他只希望这是第一次也是最后一次。  
还是找个人约束着她的好，全天下能忍得了她的，除了李卓，吴国正再也想不出第二个男人，连他自己都有点不能忍了。他也不知道李卓造了什么孽，被自己女儿吃得死死的，幸好自己不是李卓爹，不然早就气死了。  
吴璟没有那么细腻的心思去揣测她爹的用意，她此时此刻只想赶快见到李卓。  
这一年多，她并没有时常想起他，可是此时此刻她却几乎不能再忍，车一停下，她就朝着早就等在3号门的李卓飞奔而去，扑进他怀里。  
李卓被她冲撞得后退几步才站稳，本来有千言万语，可是一看她这副模样什么也说不出来，只是伸手紧紧抱住她，恨不能揉碎在自己怀里。  
“你爸让我今后看着你，不准你再去乱……来。”李卓抱着吴璟，声音有些发抖，“他是不是不再反对我们一起了。”  
“他反对有屁用。”吴璟蹭在李卓耳边，声音很大，“我俩的问题从来都不是他！”  
李卓垂下眼眸，把吴璟抱得更紧了些，“是我的错。”  
再次见到李卓，吴璟本来欣喜若狂，可听到李卓这样一说，突然鼻子一酸，瞬间挂上眼泪：“你不在，我的审美标准一再降低，今天那毒狗我差点都下口了，现在想来好恶心啊。”  
说完厌恶地皱起眉头，手不安分地在李卓身上乱蹭，像是在洗手一般。  
李卓也不知该说什么好，公共场合不能由着吴璟胡来，不然再出点什么社会新闻，吴国正怕真要气出病来，李卓只能将她死死圈在怀里不准她乱动。  
毕竟男女有别，毕竟体能有差距，如果不是李卓放弃抵抗主动迎合，吴璟其实拿他根本没有办法，一个不是M的男人，心甘情愿做一个女人的M，除了爱，再也找不出其他理由。  
“爱情”，无论进行何种定义，都很少人真正拥有，却又被滥用到让人不屑于提及，以至于它在文学作品里反复出现，却又在生活中被人遗忘。  
就连吴璟和李卓，也很少意识到他们的关系到底靠什么在维系，比起“爱”，他们更认同是习惯让他们一直在一起。  
直到上飞机，吴璟依旧紧紧抓着李卓的手，迷迷糊糊睡过去也不放开，飞机遇到气流偶尔颠簸，吴璟骤然惊醒，眼神还是迷蒙的，看了看李卓又安心睡过去。  
李卓伸手摸了摸她的脸，手碰到的一刹那人就楞了，吴璟摸起来滚烫，正发着高烧。  
飞机上的处理简单粗暴，吴璟体温根本没降下去。一下飞机李卓立刻带着吴璟直奔最近的医院，那个时候吴璟已经烧得有些糊涂，李卓要去缴费，吴璟也拉着不让走，面露惊恐之色，像一只无助的小动物，紧紧抓住救命稻草。  
李卓和吴璟在一起二十多年，从没见过她这样的眼神，突然心疼得要命，把吴璟一把从推床上抱起，带着她一起去窗口缴费，吴璟安心地靠在李卓身上，又沉沉睡过去。  
她太累了，从三年前下定决心搞垮宋莉莉开始，她从来没有好好休息过一天。  
她知道自己只能前进无法后退，而且机会只有一次，如果被宋莉莉发现了她的存在，对方只要用李卓威胁她，她就再难有反抗之力，投鼠忌器，如果把李卓搭进去，那她吴璟根本就没有动宋莉莉的必要。  
胡安远要的是宋莉莉身败名裂，而她吴璟则要的是宋莉莉走投无路。  
否则一旦被反击，她不一定有招架之力。  
所以她一直很低调，非常地低调，除了真正的同盟胡安远，谁也不知道她的目标，但即使连胡安远，也不知道她的最终目的。  
吴璟是要宋莉莉去死，而不是在监狱里安度晚年。  
或许孽念太重，或许是见到李卓后突然放松，亦或是之前受到的惊吓，让吴璟的身体突然就跨了。  
其实病症和前几个月的差不多，无非就是积劳成疾，长期睡眠不足导致内分泌紊乱，长期饮食不规律导致胃溃疡，营养不良，血小板减少以及免疫系统问题。  
可是每一样都比上次重了很多，吴璟距离健康的距离已经很远，如果不是她才三十出头，或许这一波过去她就会彻底倒下，光是心肌炎就能一波把她带走。  
李卓守在床边，眼眶发黑，吴璟从入院过后一直高烧，虽然输液的时候会降下去，可是很快又烧起来，医生说是免疫力问题，但是多的也没有细说，一直让李卓叫吴璟亲属来。  
吴国正再是担心得要命，有些会议还是不敢提前离开，等他来的时候已经是吴璟入院第三天，烧是退下去了，但是持续流鼻血，最新的抽血检查结果还没下来，李卓守在吴璟身边帮她压住抽血的血眼，那么小的伤口，半个小时都没能彻底止血。  
吴璟倒是满不在乎，有李卓陪着她，她什么都不害怕，头不晕的时候就撩李卓，有一下没一下地亲他，病房里还有其他人，可李卓也不再顾忌他人的目光，吴璟想做什么，他就陪着她。  
吴国正先去了主治医生那里，因为最新的检验结果还没下来，所以也没什么好说的，医生只说希望家属做好心理准备，但在化验结果出来以前，不做任何判定。  
“是白血病么？”吴国正的声音嘶哑，年届六十的在职领导没了平时的派头，憔悴得像街头摆地摊的大叔，“需要什么治疗，我都接受，哪个医院最合适？”  
“一切等检查结果下来再说。”医生回答得很职业，“希望家属留在这里，可能会有一系列签字。”  
“他签可以么？”吴国正指着正走过来的李卓道，“领证是不是就可以签字？”  
医生有些不解地看了看吴国正和李卓，然后点了点头。  
李卓二话不说，转身回了病房，拉住吴璟的手道：“民政局就在隔壁，我们今天去领证，好不好。”  
吴璟正在研究自己吃的药，听李卓这样说，眨巴眨巴了眼睛，突然笑起来，大声道：“好啊！”

“情，不知所起，一往而深。”  
吴璟是个学霸，却也是个文盲，她的爱好集中在理工科，所有不需要考试的文绉绉的话她一概无视，也无心去体会里面的细腻情愫，所以上面那句话她既不知道也没感触。  
但是李卓和她不同，他性格温和细腻，对诗词歌赋有一定偏好，后来选择了音乐之路也是天性使然。  
他知道这句话，但并不时时想起，毕竟生活里不可能随时随地洒满狗血。可是此时凝视着吴璟苍白的睡颜，这句话从脑海中闪出，挥散不去。  
他已经不记得是从什么时候开始爱上吴璟的了，如果说吴璟一生强迫他做了很多事，但只有一件事他清楚明了，那就是他对吴璟的爱并非强迫，而是发自本心，油然而生。  
他从未想过会和吴璟分手，也没想过吴璟会从他的生命里消失，他一直坚信吴璟会健康幸福拥有美好的人生。从某种意义上说，吴璟算是他生活信念的一部分，只要想到她，他就还有勇气继续前进，即使在人生最糟糕的阶段，他也没有放弃过自己，因为他不敢辜负吴璟对他的感情。  
但是现在，他开始迷茫，如果吴璟就这样不在了，那他之前的努力到底是为了什么。  
他当年之所以选择选秀就是因为怕自己按部就班的人生，赶不上吴璟前进的步伐，他不想自己的平凡成为吴璟光芒里的瑕疵。在最困苦的时候继续坚持，也是因为他曾经说过要娶这个女人，他不愿意食言而肥。  
吴璟躺在那里，又昏沉沉地睡了过去，持续三天时高时低的发烧，耗尽了她最后那点体能，她当然没能跟着李卓去领证，三甲医院住院部不是说走就能走的，况且吴璟输液没完没了，一时半会也停不下来。  
李卓轻轻握着她的手，他从来没见她那么瘦弱过，在他的印象中，她总像一只精力旺盛的小豹子，偶尔发起狂来，连一个成年男性圈住她也很困难。  
但是现在的吴璟安静到柔弱，小麦色的皮肤失去的血色显得灰暗，而红润的嘴唇则暗淡灰青。  
李卓俯下身亲吻她的嘴唇，感受不到任何温度。  
他第一次那么害怕，他完全无法想象没有吴璟的将来该如何前进。  
李卓突然觉得自己的思维有些控制不住，他开始无法抑制地联想到自己的死亡。  
吴国正站在探视窗口，静静地注视着两个人，除了血液以外的其他检查报告都陆陆续续汇总过来，情况依然不明朗，明天需要做一个骨穿刺，还有字需要他签。他发自内心地希望李卓能替他女儿签一辈子的字，包括很多很多年以后的死亡证明。  
作为一个父亲，此时此刻只希望女儿永远幸福，无论生老病死，总有人守护在身边。  
吴璟一直在昏睡，体温时高时低，留置针还在手背上，深深地插入她的血管。输了太久的液，她的手背冰凉，李卓用手捂了一会，依然没有什么温度，于是他坐到床边，掀起衣服将吴璟的手小心翼翼地捂进了怀里。  
李卓在这里没日没夜地照顾了三天，几乎没有合眼，其实晚上并不需要他做什么，可是他依然睡不安宁，总挂记着吴璟。三天下来他的眼眶深陷，青色的胡茬冒出了皮肤，吴国正让他去找个酒店休整一下再过来，他不愿意，吴璟也不愿意。  
之前什么事都可以瞒着吴璟，但是到了骨穿刺实在是瞒不住了，吴璟听了没什么表情，只是扭头看了看自己的手机。  
晚饭之后吴璟把李卓赶去酒店洗漱，李卓百般不愿意，却耐不住吴璟说影响审美，只能快去快回。  
李卓前脚走，吴璟立即把她爹叫过来，神神秘秘道：“能不能帮我弄到宋莉莉这几年的体检报告？”  
吴国正稍微琢磨之后明白过来。  
“我不方便出面，你让那个叫胡安远的去帮你找，应该不困难。”吴国正看了女儿一眼，“我现在不劝你收手，但后续开始治疗你要配合，不要作死。”  
“什么后续治疗，还不定我明天就能出院呢。”吴璟一直低烧，脾气不好，“爸你乐观点行不行。”  
“别装了，你如果不担心自己的病，也不会现在就开始找资料。”吴国正的嘴角微微下垂，三天时间让他老了三年，他就这么一个宝贝女儿，这么多年相依为命，眼看事业有成家庭也有了着落，却突然出了这种事，他怎么乐观得起来。  
两次血液检验的结果都不明朗，所以才会有骨穿刺进行确定，即使不是白血病，吴璟的情况大概也好不到哪里去，医生很谨慎，什么话都没漏出来，只让吴国正做好心理准备。  
吴璟不是白痴更不是弱智，这几天的检查到底意味着什么她很清楚，但是在结果出来以前，她都不会相信自己会得白血病这种被电视剧文艺化的毛病，花柳病还差不多。  
但是不怕一万就怕万一，她不能赌自己长命百岁保护李卓一辈子，更不敢赌宋莉莉就此收手，她只能和时间赛跑把宋莉莉先干掉。当然，违法乱纪持刀杀人的笨事她是不会去做的，她有自己的计划，不过首先得拿到宋莉莉的体检报告。  
那天晚上报警之前，像吴璟这种人自然不会白白便宜了陈楠与，她该玩地继续玩，不知守在门外的宋莉莉同伙听到陈楠与一声一声地惨叫会是什么心情。  
其实吴璟也不是为了玩而玩，她比陈楠与大十岁，而且常年和人精打交道，心智段位自然高了不少，一番暴风骤雨地调教之后她已经把宋莉莉的事问了个七七八八，虽然大部分没什么用，但是宋莉莉打算保外就医这一点，却让吴璟心头一惊。  
她知道胡安远会堵死宋莉莉所有减刑缓刑的法律途径，但是胡安远没办法让一个病人病死在监狱里。  
吴璟很清楚毒狗没有信用可言，但知道毒狗很需要钱。她告诉陈楠与，如果表现得好，她可以给他一笔钱，足以让他维持很长一段时间用药，叫他自己好好权衡。她并不怕陈楠与出卖他，只要安全到了警察局，她有的是办法收拾陈楠与，根本无所谓他是否反水。  
“你自己赌一把吧。”吴璟说得很淡然，像陈楠与这种毒瘾程度的人，一旦大树倒了，他连再多活一个月都做不到，他现在出卖身体的钱根本不够他的毒品。  
陈楠与眨了眨眼睛，做出了他的选择。

酒店距离医院不太远，但来回一趟还是需要一个小时，等李卓回到病房的时候吴璟已经做好了部署安排，正缩在被窝里昏睡，李卓用手探了探她的额头，她立即惊醒过来，拉住李卓的手蹭了蹭。  
“以为你睡着了。”李卓把吴璟的手轻轻放回被子里盖好，生怕挂到她的留置针。  
吴璟眨了眨眼睛，任凭李卓把她安顿好。  
胡安远是一个可靠的伙伴，手里的资料相当齐全，吴璟电话过去，三分钟后他就把宋莉莉最近几年的体检资料发给了她，吴璟看完心里有了谱，一方面告诉胡安远宋莉莉有保外就医的打算，让他早作准备，另一方面她也有了自己的计划。  
吴璟不是什么善人，即使宋莉莉不对她下黑手，她为了自己和李卓今后的安全也不会让宋莉莉能在监狱里安度晚年，而这次的事只是让吴璟的尺度更大了一些。  
以前她一直把自己所做的一切限定在道德的边缘，但是从宋莉莉对她动手开始，她跨过了道德的底线，来到了法律的边界，她很清楚她和宋莉莉的战争已经从成王败寇变成了你死我活，而中间夹着的李卓却毫不知情。  
李卓只知道吴璟的公司收购了宋莉莉的公司，却绝对想不到吴璟到底要做到什么地步。  
胡安远接到吴璟的信息之后，立即去核实，果不其然，宋莉莉正在准备保外就医，胡安远马上调动资源去截断她的动作，但这只能是暂时的，只要她的“病”还在身上，她就有下一次机会。  
第二天的骨穿刺之前，吴璟接到陈楠与电话，说想见她有东西要给她。  
吴璟对陈楠与没有一丝信任，本来约他到北京是为了主场好控制，现在他那么快就来了，可是自己却不能亲自出去，值得信任的人不多，但李卓她是不敢放出去的。  
至于胡安远和萧睿，各自有各自的问题。  
陈楠与带来的资料，是关于宋莉莉这些年和毒品的联系，如果其中涉及李卓，吴璟不敢保证胡安远不会为了置宋莉莉于死地，而把李卓的名誉牺牲掉，如果是这样，就得不偿失了。  
而萧睿的话，他太单纯，如果遇到突发事件怕处理不过来，谁也不知道陈楠与这次过来到底抱着什么样的目的。  
大概是因为发烧，吴璟思维有些迟钝，十分钟后依然还没做出决定，这个时候陈楠与的电话又闪了进来，他说他不能在北京呆太久。吴璟听了明白了他的意思，道：“该你的一分不会少，最近两天我包下你。”  
对方听了不再催促，等着吴璟安排。   
李卓并不知道吴璟要对宋莉莉做到哪一步，但他知道自己不可能一直逃避宋莉莉。  
宋莉莉毁了他的二十几岁，他不能让她毁掉自己的一生。  
因为吴璟不能没有他。

人的成长，本质是在战胜自己。  
那段历史不堪回首，为了不让自己精神疾病复发，李卓一直避免去回忆那段过去。但是现在情况发生了变化，如果自己能回忆起当时的很多细节找到证据，就能帮上吴璟，李卓几乎可以断定，宋莉莉参与了大额的毒品交易，他能回忆起越多的线索，那就越能找到宋莉莉贩毒的证据。  
李卓第一次被宋莉莉强迫是在6年前。当时他已经签约那家小公司快一年，宋莉莉收购了这家公司，在年尾举行了全公司参与的年会，也就是在那天晚上，他被强迫参与了性party。  
那天晚上的场景，李卓并不是忘记了，而是记忆得太清晰，以至于一旦开始回忆，人就无法抽离。  
他被带上一辆车，从年会所在酒店径直往东开，大概三十分钟以后到达一片别墅区，下车的时候，他才发现一起参加年会的其他人并没有同行，他还没想明白怎么回事，两个才见面的男人已经揽住他往楼上走，他开始拼命挣扎，但是没有任何作用。  
进去以后他看到了宋莉莉和其他几个女人，也有几个年轻的男人，那种场面不需要细想，就知道将要发生什么，乘押着他的人松手那一刹那，他往阳台冲过去，准备从那里跃到一楼，可是却被抓住，在阳台上挨了两脚，然后拖回房间。他清晰地记得，从那个阳台上，可以无遮挡地看到那座蛋型标志物。  
李卓回忆到这里，觉得人有些发冷，他站起来走到花园里，感受着五月的阳光，从恐惧中抽离，继续回忆。那些支离破碎的片段逐渐连成片，他没有像以往那样堕入其中，而是作为冷静的旁观者看着那些画面。  
他被反剪了双手丢在地上，那些女人开始往他身上倒酒，酒水顺着他的衣服浸渍到皮肤上，冰冷刺骨。有人伸出脚让他舔，他不愿意，于是被捏开下颌凑到那双脚边，他开始呕吐，那些男人就狠狠踢他，有人脱了他的裤子要折磨他，但宋莉莉示意停手。  
“先关三天再说。”宋莉莉居高临下地望着他，“我要他主动来求我。”  
接下来的三天，李卓被蒙了眼睛丢在厕所里，他能听到所有的声音，听到他们吃饭，性交，女人的欢笑和男人的惨叫，但是什么都看不见，什么都没有吃，也不能睡觉。  
他很狼狈，知道自己一塌糊涂，他可以忍住不吃不喝甚至不睡觉，但是他不能不排泄，不能不生病，卧在冰冷的浴室地板上三天不吃不喝，他逐渐开始神志不清。  
宋莉莉问过很多次要不要求她，他一直怒吼一直挣扎直到精疲力尽，到最后没人再来管他。于宋莉莉而言，他不过是一只没调教好的狗，有他不多，无他不少，房间里不缺年轻的男人，更不缺会邀宠的狗。  
或许是第四天，或许是第五天，李卓的精神先于他的底线崩溃，肉体也随之崩溃。宋莉莉愿意送他去医院，大概是因为他是在众人眼皮子下被带走的，死了难保不惹麻烦。  
李卓父母当然想为儿子抗争，可是对方的威胁他们如果报警就让李卓一辈子也翻不了身，于是他们屈服了，拿着宋莉莉给他们的钱把李卓送到了最好的医院。半年后李卓恢复得差不多了，在合同的约束下，再次回到北京。  
一年后，类似的事再次上演，所不同的是，李卓这次连半天都没能扛过，就彻底崩溃，他从普通医院转入了精神病院，也就是在那一年，吴璟发现自己联系不上他了。  
宋莉莉开始觉得有些无趣，不过当她手里没有合适的狗奴时，她又想起了李卓，在她心中这人已经和废人差不多，而且经历前两场的事之后，宋莉莉看出李卓家人极为懦弱，于是她有了新的想法。  
既然这人不愿意屈服，又容易崩溃，那干脆喂点有趣的东西，让他变得鲜活一些，于是在李卓第二次出院后不久，在他准备到北京谈解约的时候，直接带走了他，并且强迫他溜冰，但李卓的身体已经太虚弱，心脏根本无法适应大量兴奋类药品输入，几近死亡。  
连宋莉莉都不知道自己为何还要把这个人丢到医院，而不是任其自生自灭，但总之，李卓活了下来。   
这三次李卓总共在宋莉莉身边呆了不到一周，但是宋莉莉说的话已经太多。如果不是她极度看轻李卓，亦或是李卓这么多年没有任何反抗，她或许为了自己的安全早就让他彻底废掉。  
可是各种机缘巧合之下，李卓活到了今天，而且没有成为彻底的废人，反而渐渐把当年的事回忆清晰。  
薄薄的笔记本上写满了李卓对线索的回忆，想到宋莉莉的时候，他已经没有了那种想呕吐的感觉，心中微微的不适也越来越淡。  
时间能冲淡一切，但快慢由你自己决定。  
他在加快自己的步伐，追赶着吴璟的进度。

宋莉莉躺在西城女子监狱的4号床上，闭着眼睛休养生息。  
同监一共六个人，宋莉莉的年纪最大，进来之前身份也最特殊，如果不是胡安远阻止，现在她可以躺在家里的床上，但是现在，她只能继续忍受这里又硬又冷的床板。  
并不是监狱虐待犯人，而是宋莉莉已经不适应这种艰苦的环境了。  
她在深圳打拼的头一年，住过地下室，睡过硬板床，但之后她再也没有让自己跌落到如此境地。她的奋斗过程一直顺遂，不管是在体制内，还是下海经商，一切都顺风顺水如有神助，上天给予了她一个女强人最想要的权利和财富，却吝啬给予她一个普通人都能得到的温暖港湾。  
在遇到胡安诚以前，她从没想过自己需要一个男人温暖的呵护，任何男人在她眼中，都只有朋友和对手两种属性。  
直到遇到了胡安诚，宋莉莉突然在32岁的时候，意识到自己是一个需要爱的女人，每当她看到胡安诚的时候，就会变成自己以前最为不屑的那种女人：渴望被爱，祈求被爱，不被爱。  
宋莉莉当然有过爱人，也曾经与婚姻擦身而过，在遇到胡安诚以前，她的爱情经历并无特殊，没有可歌可泣的故事，只有分分合合的经历。  
她和胡安诚那六年，她从单恋到追求，从被拒绝，到被利用，从为了抓住爱人而囚禁他，到最后看着他自甘堕落直到死亡，六年时间，那个男人耗费掉了她一生的爱和恨，从此以后，宋莉莉只剩下了纯粹的欲，再也无法回到之前的生活。  
胡安诚一直觉得他哥哥是无辜的，是被宋莉莉戕害和玩弄的对象。他只对了一半，宋莉莉戕害和玩弄了胡安诚，但胡安诚并不是无辜的。  
早在他第一次见到宋莉莉的时候，就知道自己该紧紧抓住这个女人，只是他没有想到，他想付出才华，而这个女人却想要他的人生，在纠结和犹豫两年之后，胡安诚接受了宋莉莉的给予，而自己也回报宋莉莉超越合作者关系的关爱。  
那个时候胡安城26岁，到上海刚好两年，被退稿超过了一百次。  
在他最为困苦的时候，宋莉莉再次来到他的身边，她没有要求他做任何事，只是给予他帮助，告诉他，你是一个有才华的作者，你需要的仅仅是一个机会，而那个机会，我可以给你，无条件地给你。  
胡安诚并不相信天上会掉馅饼，但是他觉得自己能处理好这段关系。  
因为他并不爱宋莉莉，在他看来，她只是一个手握权力和机会的老女人，而自己则是她狩猎的对象。再狡猾的狐狸也斗不过好猎手，可是如果自己是另一个猎手呢？  
就这样，胡安城和宋莉莉之间达成了一种奇妙的默契，胡安诚是一个最好的男伴，而宋莉莉则是一个最好的合作者，胡安诚的底线是肉体对自己女友的忠诚，而宋莉莉的追求则是胡安诚对自己的爱，她可以放弃肉欲。两个人维持了一种奇妙的平衡，直到胡安诚终于在编剧这个行当站稳脚跟，想恢复自己的自由，继续自己和爱人的正常生活。  
直到胡安诚和女友订婚的那一天，宋莉莉才知道，这个自己爱到毫无原则，甚至从没去调查过的男人，一直在欺骗和利用自己，而今天，他还想从自己这里逃离。  
宋莉莉鬼使神差地想到了用毒品留下胡安诚，这个举动至今也让她匪夷所思。  
宋莉莉的第一桶金不干净，她和毒品的渊源颇深，正是因为这样，她深知毒品的恐怖效力，自己也从不沾染，甚至不允许替自己干活的人沾毒。但就是这样一个女人，为了留下自己心爱的男人，让他沾染上了毒瘾。  
胡安诚是在第二次毒瘾发作的时候就意识到发生了什么，他毫不犹豫地去往戒毒所进行戒断，并且准备回北京休养。  
但宋莉莉没有给他这个机会，她强行留下了他，让他第二次沾毒，并且在十天以后才放开了他。  
胡安诚知道自己完蛋了，当时全中国还没有戒断超过七年的个例，换句话说，一个成功戒毒的案例都没有。胡安诚很清楚，自己不会是破天荒的那一个。他在清醒的时候自我唾弃到了极点，却又在毒瘾发作的时候哭着求宋莉莉给他毒品。  
他被非常彻底地毁掉了，如果没有毒品，他将无法做人，可是有了毒品的陪伴，他也等于死去了。  
宋莉莉厌恶而迷恋着此时的胡安诚，鄙夷着他毒瘾发作时候的自我放弃，却又痴恋着他清醒时候的痛苦纠结，这个男人再也没有能力从她身边离开，全身心地需要着她，只要她给他毒品，他就能活成她喜欢的样子。  
宋莉莉没有想过要一条狗，可是胡安诚极高的自尊心崩溃以后，堕落得一塌糊涂，他不再想做一个人，他丢掉了自己为人的尊严，贱价出卖自己的肉体，他在报复宋莉莉，也在惩罚自己。  
胡安诚无数次想过死，却又贪恋着生命，从小身为天子骄子的他，并不知道如何和黑暗共舞，他堕落得特别快，快到宋莉莉都抓不住。宋莉莉是想要一个可以掌控的男人，而胡安诚活成了一条狗。  
宋莉莉在胡安诚对着她摇尾乞怜的时候狂笑，却又在他清醒痛苦时抱着他说对不起，这种戏剧化的生活持续了小半年，宋莉莉在胡安诚身上找到了痴狂的爱和恨，而胡安诚则学会了麻木。  
最后胡安诚死在宋莉莉的别墅里，死前他和宋莉莉不认识的男人女人玩了三天三夜，他的死状不堪入目，宋莉莉最后的爱和恨都随着胡安诚的离开而离开，从此之后，她喜欢上了SM，只有用极度的肉欲，才能填补她空洞的内心。  
李卓曾经在某一瞬间，让她看到了胡安诚的样子，那个时候的胡安诚还很年轻，还没有欺骗和利用过她，带着所有相信自己才华年轻人的骄傲，闪耀着让人想摧毁的明亮。

吴璟的病来得气势汹汹，走得轻描淡写，主治医生一句轻飘飘的：“各项体征正常，回去注意休息。”就把吴璟打发出了医院。  
陈楠与被她约在了胡安远的茶楼，她说希望要一间绝对私密和安全的房间，胡安远告诉她茶楼歇业一天，自己随叫随到。  
吴璟坐在五月的阳光里，听着树上鸟儿欢快的叫声，心情好得要命，仿佛重获新生。  
她没有想过自己会年纪轻轻就死掉，但她曾经失去过李卓，那个男人带走了她一半的生命。现在她的生命再度完整，而且她知道这个人绝对不会再离开她。  
陈楠与从侧门走了进来，脚步很轻，不住地观察这座茶楼的陈设，揣测着吴璟和这家茶楼的关系，在那天晚上他已经做出了选择，现在他想从吴璟这里获得更多。  
宋莉莉的颓势他自然看得见，但他陈楠与本来就不是图的宋莉莉的势，他只想要钱，要钱来维持他现在的生活。百足之虫死而不僵，宋莉莉虽然入狱，但是能留给他的钱还是不少，至少让他愿意替她陪吴璟吸毒。  
但看了那天晚上的情况，陈楠与明白自己只是宋莉莉的一枚弃子，如果不是吴璟提前用其他理由报了警，自己肯定会因为携带毒品被抓，之后就是生不如死的强制戒毒。  
所以当吴璟向他伸出橄榄枝的时候，他毫不犹豫地握住了，他唯一的要求就是钱，只要给他钱，他就敢提供信息，吴璟给了他二十万，这能让他又无忧无虑地活上一段时间，这次他带来了更多的信息，希望能卖个好价钱。  
陈楠与不是笨人，甚至可以说是聪明，他当然知道这样做的风险，或许会把命都搭上，可是如果现在没有钱，他立即就会在生不如死的折磨中死去，所以他甘愿冒风险来北京见吴璟。  
除此之外，他还有个小小的野心。  
吴璟早就注意到了陈楠与，也注意到他在观察这座茶室，她没有打断他的动作，而是任凭他继续揣测这里的价值，这座老旧的茶铺坐落在一片四合院旁，像陈楠与这样的人，不会不明白这座茶铺的价值以及主人的身份。  
吴璟之所以把他约到这里，就是为了让他有更多的企图。交易中，最怕对方无欲无求，只要能唤醒对方的欲望，那就无往不利。  
今天的陈楠与没有化妆，头发也很清爽，背着一个双肩包，看上去像个普通的大学生，只是偶尔眼中流露出的媚态，泄露了他的身份，此时他乖乖巧巧地站在吴璟面前，冲吴璟笑得一脸阳光。  
吴璟示意他坐下，把封在盒子里的现金推到他面前，陈楠与打开看了看，露出惊喜的表情，迅速扭身从背包里拿出一个纸袋子递到吴璟手里，吴璟打开看了一遍，里面的内容很杂，真假莫辨，很多她甚至没从李卓那里听说过。  
“主人你还需要什么，只要我能做到，都会尽力去做。”陈楠与凑近了一些，带着恰到好处的谄媚，“如果需要，我什么都可以做。”  
这话说得很露骨，甚至是颇为急切，没有了宋莉莉这座靠山，陈楠与一旦变成流浪狗，一晚上卖不了几个钱，很快就会坐吃山空，他不介意出卖自己的身体，只求能卖个好价钱，如果能替吴璟做事，无论陪谁，都比他自己去找客人收益高。  
吴璟笑了起来，伸手摸在他的脸上，陈楠与眨巴眨巴了眼睛，像狗一样蹭着她的手心，呼吸声慢慢变得急促，带着明显求欢的意味，混扎着对性和金钱的渴求。吴璟是他见过最年轻的客人，面对这样的女人，他很难得地涌起了真正的欲望。  
“除了当奴，我还会其他的。”陈楠与的声音含混，眼睛里带着浓浓的欲望，他需要这个女人，需要这个有足够实力和财力的女人，为此他可以做出比以前还要大的牺牲。  
除了活着和毒品，他已经别无所求。  
“你还会什么？”吴璟的手指擦过他的耳廓，替他把略长的耳发撩到耳朵后面，“你还有什么。”  
“我有宋莉莉的财路……”陈楠与像狗一样让吴璟勾动他的侧颈，“她的门路我都知道，如果主人愿意，我什么都可以给你。”  
他是不是疯了。吴璟只有这一个想法。  
思维正常的人绝对不会这样就把这种事说出口，但是陈楠与毫无顾忌。他很清楚自己早就完蛋了，能多快活一天是一天，他没有退路，所以也不需要底牌，吴璟给他的机会不会太多，他只有尽全力抓住。  
他还没成年就跟了宋莉莉，在他之后的人生里见到的全是纸醉金迷以及最赤裸的欲望，他当然知道还有其他的活法，可是他不屑也不能。他走的路决定了他遇到的人，他遇到的人决定了他对人的看法，在他看来，吴璟就是另一个宋莉莉，更年轻，更有欲望，否则也不会在圈子里找奴。  
陈楠与是疯子，但不是白痴，来之前自然也了解过吴璟的情况，他知道李卓的存在，也知道吴璟为何要动宋莉莉，但这些都和他无关，一个来欢场找狗的女人，会有什么两样。  
吴璟看了看陈楠与，淡淡道：“我再包你三天，随叫随到。”  
说罢，又从包里拿出了一个盒子，递到他手里：“你知道我要什么。”  
陈楠与迅速接过纸盒，没有打开，里面至少是他半个月的命钱，有了钱他什么都可以不顾，他又抬头望着吴璟，眼睛里饱含着一只狗奴对主人的期待，但吴璟没有再看他，淡淡道：“你先走吧，东西拿到了联系我。”  
陈楠与稍微有些失望，不过还是乖乖地转身离开，他的背影看上去依然像个学生，可是吴璟知道在别人开始人生的时候，他的人生已经快结束了。  
胡安远从包间里走出来，吴璟把那包东西递到他手上道：“老胡，最近就麻烦你了，我身体出了些问题，需要调养一段时间，大概没精力两边跟。”  
“你是该好好调养一下，比上次见面又瘦了很多。”胡安远看了看吴璟手背上的淤青，“输了好几天液吧，回去吃乌鱼散散毒。”  
吴璟笑着点了点头，说要先回去了，胡安远也没留她，估摸她爸应该派人接送，之后迅速着手安排之后的事。约陈楠与见面并不单单是为了他手里的信息，还想看看他在北京到底有哪些联络人，一条毒狗绝对不可能在旧主人被抓以后，凭自己活那么久。  
后续事还有很多，但交给胡安远吴璟很放心。  
可是吴璟最最相信的还是自己。  
毕竟，自己的道德水平和宋莉莉最接近。

吴璟和宋莉莉的道德水平再接近，当她面对萧睿的时候还是有些尴尬。  
她没想到萧睿竟然会直接找上门来，而且和李卓在家里喝茶。  
吴璟推开家门那一刹那有了转身离开的想法，被萧睿可怜巴巴的一声：“吴璟。”给叫了回来。  
“怎么回事？”吴璟用眼神问李卓。  
“不知道。”李卓看上去比吴璟还纳闷。  
吴璟尽量淡定地走进房间，萧睿立即站了起来，李卓忙跟着站起来，整个气氛变得十分怪异。  
“怎么了？”吴璟脱了高跟鞋，站在萧睿面前矮半个头，只能抬起头来看着他：“有什么事么？”  
萧睿的嘴抿得很紧，嘴角微微下垂，盯着吴璟看了半晌之后，松了一口气般道：“太好了，你还活着。”  
吴璟心里叹了一口气，为何最近人人都觉得她要死了。  
萧睿似乎终于意识到自己的失态，一脸尴尬，解释道：“杰哥说宋莉莉给你下套，我爹又说你得了很重的病，所以，所以……我今天就是来看看你，以后不会这样跑来了。”  
萧睿说这话的时候，眼睛不知往哪里放才好，一个大个子站在客厅里，缩成最矮的那个。  
吴璟觉得这样下去不是办法，道：“正好我车上有东西需要搬，来帮我一下。”  
说罢，也不管萧睿是否明白自己的意思，扯了萧睿就往外走。  
萧睿老老实实地跟上，像个做错事的小孩子一般，一句话也不敢说。  
他今天来之前，书文杰就对他说了十遍以上千万别去吴璟家里找她。可是他躲在车里在吴璟小区门口探望的时候，恰好碰到了买菜回家的李卓，于是莫名其妙就答了话，跟着人家上了楼。  
之后端坐在客厅里等吴璟，两个人沉默无言地吃掉了三斤苹果。  
和李卓呆一起的时候，萧睿并不觉得太尴尬。他已经接受了自己和吴璟分手的现实，也祝福吴璟和李卓，他今天过来，只是想确认吴璟还好好的，除此之外，别无他想。  
可等他看到吴璟的时候，想法立即就变了，他发现自己还是喜欢她得要命，一看到她，之前想好的一堆措辞全没有了，只剩下了手足无措。  
吴璟带着萧睿下到花园里，也没赶他走，站定在花园中心的凉亭内淡然道：“你想说什么就说，想问什么就问，你今天来我没有生气，但是下次不要这样了。”  
萧睿听到吴璟说没有生气，人稍微长高了几厘米，抬头看了看吴璟。  
他想说的话，他不敢说，他想问的话，也知道答案。  
书文杰说得对，他萧睿就不该再和吴璟见面，反正都是没将来，何必让自己那么难堪。  
分手是自己提的，李卓的号码是自己给书文杰的，自己忙上忙下当了个大红娘，难道现在回头来说：之前的不算数，我要把新娘子抱走么？  
吴璟看着李卓的模样，把他的心思已经猜到了八九，不过吴璟还没无聊到自问自答，所以只是站定在那里等萧睿发话。两个人沉默地站在凉亭内。不远处的窗户上，有人正在望着他俩。  
李卓从吴璟带着萧睿出门，就一直望向花园，他很了解吴璟，一旦做出了选择，就不会顾忌其他人的感受，包括爱过自己的人。现在李卓不是担心吴璟，而是担心萧睿，他知道萧睿对吴璟的感情很深，也知道萧睿其实是一个很好的人。  
所以，现在他特别担心，担心吴璟一不小心就把这个好孩子给戳痛了。  
但不管他是否担心，只要吴璟选择的人不是萧睿，那他就一定会被戳痛。  
萧睿没想到今天又变成了莫名其妙的见面，他不明白为何每次演出都和剧本不一样。  
“如果没有其他的事，你先回去吧。”吴璟先打破了沉默，不然估计要陪萧睿站到晚上。  
萧睿吸了吸鼻子，终于想起了今天来看吴璟的光明正大的借口：李卓被“音乐大赏”提名最佳配乐，书文杰可以当他的临时经纪人，帮他打理一下当天的事。  
不过此时再拿出这个借口也没什么意义了。萧睿木然地传达了这个口信，然后带上墨镜和套头衫垂头走出小区。  
吴璟没有送他，但看他这副模样，就知道这傻蛋什么都懂，可就是不愿意相信。  
当这些都不重要了，此时吴璟的心中被喜悦填满，李卓苦苦坚持了十三年的梦想终于给了他回报，这个奖项的分量有多重，吴璟心中非常清楚。  
她还记得十四年前，李卓在踏上去往选秀之路前一晚对她说过的：“总有一天，我要拿下“音乐大赏”的奖项。”

 

宋莉莉狂躁地坐了起来，几乎咆哮地冲门外大吼：“让那个声音停下来！”  
室友都被她吵醒了，不满地坐起身来，看守很快出现在门口，冲门里道：“安静，睡觉。”  
“让那个声音停下来！”宋莉莉冲到门边大吼，“它一直在响。”  
门被打开，灯亮了起来，看守环视了房间一圈，除了宋莉莉以外的所有人都睡回到了床上。  
“我最后说一次，让那个声音停下来。”宋莉莉一字一句道，“关掉它。”  
两个狱警对视了一眼，其中一个态度强硬地强调了监狱条例，另一个则一言不发地做记录，之后没人再管宋莉莉。  
宋莉莉在发作完毕后颓然下来，退坐到自己的床上，现在那个声音已经听不见，她甚至无法向别人诉说到底是什么。房间又恢复了黑暗，宋莉莉在黑暗中一动不动，还有三个小时天就亮了，她决定坐到天亮。  
最近宋莉莉的睡眠很差，差到了经常通宵不能眠的地步，之前要求保外就医，并不完全是她在装病。  
她已经五十岁，突然脱离了养尊处优的生活，身体自然会受到影响，外加更年期从半年前开始，也让她心烦气躁，之前她一直抱着可以保外就医的希望，在监狱里坚持着。  
但是现在，她知道自己已经没有希望出去，胡安远堵死了她所有的法律途径。  
一个月前，她和吴璟有过一次交手，她让陈楠与陪着吴璟吸毒，又安排了人手准备在那个时候破门而入，她要用毁掉胡安诚的法子毁掉吴璟。但没想到吴璟竟然发现了自己的意图，而且全身而退。  
那次之后，连最后愿意帮自己的人也都躲了起来，不想再和自己沾上关系。以利聚拢的人，利散则人散。  
宋莉莉这么多年经营的事业一旦被吴璟拿走，那她也就失去了根基。  
如果吴璟只是普通的北漂，或许宋莉莉还有能力放手再搏，可是随着对吴璟了解的加深，宋莉莉逐渐明白，这个人她现在已经动不了了。  
可是没有关系。  
她虽然已经动不了吴璟，可是她还能动李卓，只要吴璟和李卓的关系没有公开，那就还有人会为了宋莉莉还能支付的钱铤而走险。  
黑暗中的宋莉莉不再感觉那么疲惫，监狱通风设备发出的噪音也显得没有那么刺耳了，她露出了满意的笑容。虽然她已经走到尽头，可是只要能让吴璟下半辈子不得安宁，她就会获得内心的宁静。  
任何人如果知道了宋莉莉的想法，都会觉得她已经疯掉了。  
事实上，她距离疯狂，还有一步之遥，而吴璟，要帮她走完最后一步。  
可是到底伤害到的会是谁，不到最后一天，谁也不知道。

李卓和吴璟比预定提前了十几分钟到，吴璟没让李卓下车，捧着他的脸看，末了，亲了亲他的额头。  
今天的李卓和往日不同，没有平时宅在家里那种不修边幅，也没了常年直男水平的穿衣打扮，整个人从头到脚焕然一新，微软的头发上带着恰到好处的啫喱，把头发塑造出一种自然的蓬松感，恰恰是吴璟最喜欢的模样。  
吴璟废了九牛二虎之力才忍住没在李卓换好衣服后折腾他一番，憋了快两个月的火随时一点就爆。吴璟已经想好了，今天晚上的颁奖礼结束后，不管李卓同不同意，她都一定要霸王硬上弓，去他妈的身体恢复。  
李卓看吴璟憋得像只饿极了的猫，心里也觉得好笑。为了让吴璟尽快恢复身体健康，好好按照他的调养节奏生活，李卓一直不让吴璟碰自己，除非吴璟体重和体检数据恢复正常。  
但他很清楚，吴璟快要憋不住了。  
而他，其实也快憋到了极限，他是这健康正常的男人，天天抱着心爱的女人入睡，怎么可能不难受。怀里的人越来越健康，他每天都能感觉到，只要今天晚上吴璟提要求，他就不会拒绝。  
两个人心照不宣地呆在车里，直到看到书文杰走来，李卓才推开车门迎上去。书文杰的表情看起来有点发愣，之后是惊喜，最后拍着李卓的肩膀把他往会场方向带，李卓扭头冲吴璟挥了挥手，笑得有些羞涩。  
吴璟笑着发动了汽车，逆着车流往胡安远那边去了。  
书文杰看到吴璟汽车走远，才冲李卓笑道：“她的审美很不错。”  
李卓笑了笑，没说什么。他的衣服是吴璟找专业的人替他搭配的，造型也是，吴璟不是全才，她只是很懂得利用资源。  
书文杰知道李卓误会了自己的意思，于是指着他的胸口道：“西装很不错，造型也很适合你，吴璟对男人的审美非常好，上次见到你，我都不信你还能被打扮出来。”  
李卓终于明白书文杰在调侃什么，苦笑了一下，道：“我觉得没必要那么隆重，其实你我都知道，今天就是个陪跑。”  
书文杰没理他这茬，又从头到尾细细打量了他一番，然后大笑道：“我赌明天你就会火，绝对有很多年轻小记者把你当小鲜肉报道，说真的，你明明能靠脸吃饭，干嘛还要有才华。”  
李卓被书文杰说得不知怎么答话，只能听他逼逼，书文杰这人和他合作了快五年，当时大家都年轻，算是知根知底。他知道书文杰说这话没有其他意思，也知道书文杰当年为了保他能继续走音乐之路做出了很多努力。  
如果不是很信任这个人，今天也不会让他陪自己过来。  
书文杰看李卓不说话，也没停嘴。李卓没有急智，也没有太好的口才，以前就容易被人抢白，现在看来也没多大变化。像这样的男人，或许的确只有吴璟那样的女人才适合。  
一路上有不少人和书文杰打招呼，但没人认出李卓，他淡出娱乐圈已经八年，距离爆红的日子已经十几年，当年靠音乐出道的同期选手，至今还活跃在娱乐圈的寥寥无几，像他这样的人更是一个都没有。  
李卓容貌出众，并没有因为岁月就让他泯然与众人，在经历了生活的大起大落之后，他的气质变得更加引入注目。二十几岁的脸庞配上三十多岁的沉稳，让周围不少人都上下打量他。  
他已经不再是当年那个被人注目就浑身不适的羞涩少年，一路上淡然地接受大家的目光巡礼，有几个人资深记者看他有些面熟，凑了过来，但书文杰都一一替他挡开，即使要采访，也要到聚光灯下才行。  
之后的流程书文杰轻车熟路，李卓在他的带领下没有觉得任何尴尬和不适，一路前行，距离自己曾经梦想的位置越来越近。  
当李卓单独进入颁奖会场前，书文杰拉了他一把，李卓不明所以地回头，恰好对上书文杰有些不好意思的笑容：“没想到过了十多年，我还能兑现当时的承诺。”  
李卓笑着点了点头，拍了拍书文杰的肩膀，走进了颁奖会场。  
十多年前，书文杰在他一次演出后拦住他，指着隔壁的颁奖会场对他说：“到我们公司来吧，我会陪着你一直走进‘音乐大赏’的。”

周五的晚上堵得要命，从颁奖会场到胡安远茶楼，吴璟几乎开了两个小时，到的时候颁奖典礼已经快结束，吴璟让书文杰替自己送李卓回家，这边她稍晚点回来。  
书文杰回了个OK，过了一会又回了个“你放心吧，一定送到家里。”  
到茶楼的时候已经快九点半，胡安远让大厅亮着，见她来了大步迎上去：“出了点事，不方便电话里说。”  
吴璟点点头，她很清楚现在的电话有多不安全。  
“宋莉莉自杀了，你知道么？”胡安远直视吴璟的眼睛，“昨晚的事，我刚刚才知道。”  
“我不知道。”吴璟很坦然，“监狱那边我没有太关心。”  
胡安远凝视吴璟半晌，终于挪开眼睛：“她死之前留了东西。”  
吴璟微微皱眉，但又迅速恢复平静：“相信狱方会妥善处理，这些不该我们操心。”  
胡安远猛地回头，有些失态道：“她的案子还没结束，我哥的声誉也还没能完全恢复，她倒是一死了之，可是……”  
“我明白你的意思。”吴璟很难得地垂下眼眸，放低了声音：“但继续查下去，未必对你哥好。”  
“你什么意思？”胡安远沉声道。  
吴璟心中暗暗叹气，胡安远对胡安诚的信任，让他蒙住了双眼，宋莉莉和胡安诚之间那些事，即使已经摆在胡安远面前，他也不愿意相信当年他哥利用过宋莉莉，并且在沾毒后作出过很多不名誉的事。他一直在找证据洗清胡安诚。  
胡安远意识到了自己的失态，说了句对不起，然后拉开椅子让吴璟坐，吴璟入座后胡安远把一包东西递到她手上：“宋莉莉的东西。”  
吴璟略微吃惊，迅速打开，里面是一份遗嘱，另外还有些私人用品，不过其实都是照片。  
“张华文是谁？”吴璟看了看遗嘱上的名字，纳闷道。在整个过程中她从来没听过这个名字。  
胡安远摇了摇头。  
吴璟没有说话，仔细打量了照片一番之后放回了文件袋，她拿不准胡安远是否已经知道她做的事。  
宋莉莉的死和她有很直接的关系。  
两个月前，在她刚刚出院之后，她就开始着手针对宋莉莉的动作。  
她和胡安远不同，她没那么多要求和顾忌，只要能让宋莉莉不再是威胁，怎么都好。  
因为简单，所以可以粗暴，吴璟在研究透了宋莉莉的体检报告以后，得出了一个结论：宋莉莉有严重的精神问题。  
在得出这个结论以后，她立即把陈楠与唤来询问，果不其然，宋莉莉的躁郁症已经很久了，在更年期到来后变得更加严重，已经到了影响生活的地步，怪不得最近一年她都基本没有找新狗奴，大概真是身体拖不起了。  
吴璟并不想去研究宋莉莉最近一年身体情况急转直下和她与胡安远的夹击有否关系，她只想知道这个病到底对人的影响有多大。  
或许是天生性格原因，李卓罹患的是抑郁症，表现型很内敛，吴璟并没有见过躁郁症的情况，为此她专门询问的专家，并且问清楚了注意事项。  
“好的休息，平和的心态以及遵守医嘱按时服药。”  
吴璟凝视这句简单的话，有了自己的打算。  
之后的那些事见不得光，可也不算直接动手，总之，宋莉莉在监狱里再也没能睡一个囫囵觉，她换过一次监室，但半夜鼓风机或者楼上排湿管的滴水声，总是恰到好处奏响在她监室的旁边，让她几乎整夜不能寐，而偶尔从监狱外面传来的消息也让她难以心平气和。  
吴璟不知道自己的方法需要多长时间才能奏效，法律这边她也没有放松，胡安远在明，她在暗，为案件重启做了很多努力，今天突然得到这个消息，吴璟看做是老天给李卓的随礼，欣然收下。  
和胡安远的话并没有持续多久，事实上，她甚至没有专程过来一趟的必要，只是她觉得有些话需要当面和胡安远说清楚：胡安诚并不像胡安远想象得那么无辜，他最后的死也不全是宋莉莉一手造成，他当时已经因为毒品携带和贩卖被警方盯上，自知如果被抓，自己很难熬过戒毒，而家人也要受牵连，所以才一死了之。  
这些都是吴璟在暗中调查宋莉莉的时候搜集到的，现在基本落实，所以也想和胡安远说清楚。  
只是没想到宋莉莉会走在调查重启之前。  
那天晚上的谈话不算愉快，胡安远看完吴璟给他的文件之后一直沉默不语，吴璟没有多留，驱车准备离开，就看李卓的短信闪了进来：“我获奖了。”  
吴璟抑制住内心的狂喜，一路狂奔回家，冲到李卓怀里把他扑倒在地毯上。  
书文杰有些尴尬地看着吴璟毫无顾忌地抱着李卓不撒手，再次叮嘱了明天的采访事宜后迅速消失。  
吴璟疯够了，终于放李卓坐起身，李卓有些不好意思道：“不是最佳配乐，是最佳编曲……并不算什么大奖项。”  
“是大奖项！”吴璟捧着李卓的脸大声道：“你坚持了十四年，怎么不是大奖项？”  
李卓紧紧抱住吴璟，把脸埋在她胸口，一声不吭，吴璟抱着他，轻轻拍着他的后背，胸口感觉到一阵湿热，她知道李卓在哭，这一天他已经等待了十四年。  
吴璟没有安慰他，只是任凭他无声地流泪。  
这十多年来，不管在音乐之路上受到什么样的打击，遇到什么样的挫折，李卓都没有哭过，他怕自己一旦哭泣就会变得软弱。  
今天晚上，当颁奖嘉宾读出他的名字时，整个场子都有些冷，因为大家都不知道他是谁，他在众人友善而好奇的目光中走上领奖台，淡然地致谢，然后拿着奖杯回到座位上，那个时候他并不想哭，所有的一切仿佛水到渠成。  
但是现在，他再也忍不住，他用了十四年时间，兑现了他对吴璟的承诺，他拿到了音乐大赏的奖项。  
“以后还会有其他的。”李卓闷闷道：“我觉得自己还能做得更好些。”  
“书房柜子第二排第三排归奖杯。”吴璟淡淡道：“合计长度七米，你加油。”  
“嗯。”李卓没有点头，依然埋在吴璟胸口，声音发闷，可是心里却畅快，他体会到了幸福和快乐，最爱的人和事都给予了他回报，在这一刻，他感觉无比满足。

按理说那天晚上吴璟就该对李卓下手，结果因为第二天书文杰替李卓约了采访，既不能让他带伤，也不能玩西装play，所以只能作罢，第二天一早书文杰接走了李卓，吴璟正常上班，马上七月各项报表要出炉，虽然吴璟已经不用过问具体编制，但最后两天的封闭还是要参加的。  
等到周日晚上封闭结束再次开机的时候，事情已经变得不可收拾，本想打开手机看看有没有关于李卓的报道的她，看到了让她触目惊心的画面。  
李卓被宋莉莉捆绑丢在厕所里的照片混杂着ps过的陈楠与的淫乱照在个大娱乐网站首页上飘荡，她的手机里堆满了书文杰的求救短信。  
吴璟马上回电李卓，已经关机，回电书文杰，占线。  
她此时心烦意乱，立即给她爹打电话，她爹并不好娱乐一口，对这些事毫不知情，但听吴璟这么一说，吴国正没有多问其他，立即找相关的人进行处理，他的人脉并不在娱乐圈，可是人际关系万变不离其宗，越到上头越容易联通，到了晚上十二点，各大主流娱乐媒体上的照片和文章基本已经删除干净。  
但是私人和各个群里流传的，就实在没有办法控制了。  
吴国正回头来问吴璟到底怎么回事，吴璟在电话里大哭：“爸，我联系不上他了，我联系不上了。”  
此时的书文杰就在吴璟旁边，萧睿也赶过来了，他以前没见过这些照片，现在一看，惊得一句话也说不出来。  
周五晚上的颁奖典礼直播以后，不出书文杰所料，李卓迅速进入了各大媒体的视野，他出众的外表为他博取了不少的眼球，而像凭空冒出来般的经历也让他成为报道的焦点。  
但很快就有人认出了他是谁，大概在他获奖半个小时后，他当年的选秀视频被人翻了出来，大家认出了他是当年快乐好男儿里的选手，同时也开始有他的相关经历报道出来。  
到了周六上午所有的报道都还是中性偏正向，虽然书文杰没能力专门为李卓操热度，但他的搜索排行也一直在上升，他之前空白的那段时间，媒体多用“沉寂”或者“厚积薄发”这种关键词进行了报道。  
周六下午还有一个采访，李卓也完成得很顺利，有记者问了他最近几年为何淡出大众视野，他也依照书文杰替他准备好的稿子一一回答，并没有出任何纰漏。  
到了晚上，书文杰让他早点休息，因为周日还有一系列活动，虽然李卓并不准备走纯娱乐路线，但是借此契机重回大众视野还是很重要的。  
周六晚上书文杰睡得比较早，因为周日早上六点他得先去安排一个手下的艺人，然后才去接李卓。  
但第二天一早开机后，他的电话就没断过，认识他的记者都在向他询问那些照片的事，书文杰打开电脑一看，就知道事情糟糕了，此时，他已经联系不上李卓，对方关机，而吴璟也联系不上。  
书文杰虽然已经是金牌经纪人，可也只是个经纪人，以往遇到这种事，会有公司作后盾，但此时他力量单薄，根本没有办法和这波节奏对抗。  
他已经看出是有人在带节奏，也看出是有人在故意整李卓，可是毫无办法，操热度需要钱，删帖也需要钱。  
当年宋莉莉那些事他听过不少，可看吴璟对李卓的态度，他一直认为宋莉莉没能玩到李卓。  
但现在看来，事情比他想象得要复杂得多。书文杰不认识陈楠与，自然也无从分辨那些淫乱照的真伪，但李卓那些狼狈照片他看得很清楚，的确是本人。

张华文坐在屏幕前，静静地看着自己的杰作，宋莉莉的死讯已经传来，她留给自己的遗产还没有收到。  
二十年前，宋莉莉突然决定放弃体制内稳定的工作，南下打拼，当时邓小平南巡讲话，让一大波有想法的年轻人跃跃欲试，早就不甘心在体制内熬资历的宋莉莉，很快就下定了去往深圳的决心。  
“我们都要结婚了，你现在过去干什么？”张华文是工商局的一名公务员，才升了科长一职，对自己的将来充满信心，他所在的单位是厅级，再不济以后也能到处级退休，相比深圳，他更愿意留在稳定的环境中。  
“我必须去。”宋莉莉已经不想再和这个男人讨论将来，关于是否去深圳的话题重复了无数遍，但结果总是不欢而散，“不然我会后悔一辈子。”  
“宋莉莉！我们已经订婚了！”张华文也失去了耐心：“明年单位就要分房子，赶不上这一波下次就不知什么时候，你没听说房屋要商品化么？我们干嘛要花钱买破砖头！”  
宋莉莉没有说话，此时的她对将来还充满迷茫，但已经下定决心。  
她和张华文青梅竹马二十五年，这段感情她无比珍惜，可是她无法抛弃自己的梦想，碌碌无为地在这个平凡的男人身边生活一辈子，深圳有她向往的灯红酒绿纸醉金迷，她一定要去看看。  
“等我三年，如果三年我没有回来，你就走吧。”宋莉莉很平静，“如果你等了我三年，今后一切都有你一半。”  
“你神经病！”张华文终于怒了，“你要走就走，这小庙留不下你着尊菩萨。”  
这是宋莉莉和张华文最后一次面对面的交流。  
翌日，宋莉莉离开家乡去往了深圳。  
三年后，张华文依然单身，每年都会给宋莉莉写信慰问节日，宋莉莉给他邮寄了一部大哥大，冲了很多话费。  
十年后，张华文结婚，他把大哥大邮回给了宋莉莉，之后再无联系。  
半年前，他收到了宋莉莉给他的讯息，交代了之后的事，但并没有告诉他发生了什么。宋莉莉只是对他说：“如果有一天我死了，会立即有人通知你，你就把这些东西放到网上，放上去就行了。”  
张华文什么都没有问，只是说：“好的，你保重身体。”  
直到前天，他收到了宋莉莉去世的消息，通知他的人说自己的上海第二看守所的，张华文没有相信，花了一天时间去确认。  
到了晚上，他确定了宋莉莉的死讯，也看到了她留下的遗嘱，五十五岁的张华文觉得自己眼眶有些湿润，但是并没有痛哭，他平静地做完了宋莉莉交代的事，然后关掉了电脑。  
当天晚上他没有和自己的家人说话，静静地出去散步，他来到自己曾经和宋莉莉居住过的旧宿舍，上面已经用油漆涂上了大大的“拆”字，等再过一个月，这里就会荡然无存，如同宋莉莉一般，再也看不见了。  
张华文挺直了腰，他想起了很多事，然后全部忘记了。

吴璟已经平静下来，之前无数的胡思乱想被李卓一声“我很好”打断，此时她正在高架上，无法立即掉头，她让书文杰下桥后往东，去她住的地方。  
这个号码不是李卓常用的，想必李卓今天为了能联系上她花费了不少力气。  
她发现书文杰无数条短信之下藏了李卓两条信息，一条是周六晚上发的，祝她晚安，一条是周日早上发的，告诉她不要看网络，然后说自己会换个号码打给她。  
可是吴璟在慌乱之中，只看到了书文杰的短信轰炸和无数条求教电话，却没有注意到李卓给她的信息。  
“我现在在家里，联系不上书文杰。”李卓苦笑，“他一定没注意到我给他的短信。我的手机号也被同时公布了，一直被电话及短信闪到死机，根本屏蔽不过来。”  
“你不要看网络。”吴璟本想说点其他的，可是书文杰在，自己爹的事不方便提，于是只能反反复复道：“再等我们一会，很快就回来。”  
“放心吧，我真的没问题。”李卓声音听上去很放松，“你知道那种事不是我做的，就行了。”  
吴璟握着电话，抬眼看到书文杰正从后视镜看她，她冲他笑了笑，然后对李卓道：“二十分钟，我们能到。”  
李卓说：“好的。”  
吴璟看了看书文杰，突然大声对李卓道：“你知道我要干什么！”  
李卓在电话这边微微发愣，然后慢慢展开真心的笑颜，声音带着几分柔软和发自心底的笑意，回应道：“好的。”  
因为是大半夜，车很少，不到二十分钟吴璟和书文杰就进了门。  
李卓看上去很好，穿着居家服，正在收拾屋子。书文杰留下一句：“有问题随时联系我。”后迅速离开。  
吴璟跨上去一步，有些粗暴地和他接吻，她嗅到了他身上淡淡的沐浴露香味，感受着他有力的拥抱。  
“这些事迟早会来，我早就做好了心理准备。这些都会过去的。”一番激吻之后，李卓被吴璟推到了沙发上，在他被塞上口球之前，抢着说了这么一句。  
吴璟没有理会他，眼睛红得要命，她很高兴看到李卓此时的模样，平静，淡然，坦然地接受却又没有屈服，柔韧地面对着生活带给他的苦难，却对生活报以平和的微笑。  
这是她最爱的模样。  
“你放心，我已经请了最好的公关团队，明天早上就会有公告出来。”吴璟的隔着衣服搔弄李卓的乳头，说得有些漫不经心，“陈楠与那边我也交代过了，只要给他钱，他什么都会做。”  
李卓不知道陈楠与是谁，吴璟也没有详细解释，吴璟骑坐在他身上，他就已经耐不住了，下面硬得要命，却得不到安抚。  
吴璟的动作很亲，撩得他身体一阵阵发紧，没有了平时那种疼痛的阻隔，身体被迅速带出一波波刺激的感觉。  
“自己脱衣服，趴下。”吴璟在沙发上玩够了他的乳头和腹肌，让他跪到了地毯上，他的身体稍早前已经经过了自己的开拓，正等待着吴璟的调教。

之前早些时候，也就是周日早上李卓开机后，收到了无数条短信，那些短信的内容十分统一，都在询问照片的事。  
打开电脑前，他已经做好了心理准备，但当他看到那些照片的时候，还是感觉大脑一片空白，这种感觉无法描述也无力控制，他提醒自己不要崩掉，不能再像一个人偶般任人摆布，更不能再给吴璟添麻烦。  
想到吴璟有些慵懒的睡颜，李卓的脑子突然清醒过来，他还没给吴璟发早安短信。  
就这么莫名一打岔，之前极强的无力感顿时消失，再看这些照片时，已经没了那种巨大的冲击力，他并没有强迫自己细细查看照片，而是关掉电脑，给吴璟发了短信，让她先不要看网络，然后再给书文杰短信，说自己会换号联系他，让他不要屏蔽所有的陌生号。  
李卓的手机没有一次性屏蔽所有陌生号的功能，两条短信发了十几分钟，期间不停被陌生号闪入的电话打断。  
一切准备就绪后他带了身份证出门去办理新卡，之后又给吴璟和书文杰发了短信，但看到没人回复，就知道那俩人一定没注意到这条信息。  
书文杰的号他一直在打，但是长期处于占线，知道他肯定受了自己牵连，此时被当成了八卦热线。  
至于吴璟，李卓知道她要封闭两天，能联系上估计也是晚上了。他不想一直在外面晃荡，谁知道自己的住址有没有被暴露呢？谁知道会不会有更恶劣的行为呢？  
等他能联系上吴璟的时候已经是晚上，他知道吴璟一定因为自己的事担惊受怕，听着她略微发抖的声音，第一次觉得这件事糟糕得要命：“我很好，你放心，回来看了就知道了。”  
吴璟在他的安抚下平静下来，告诉他二十分钟后见。  
“你知道我要干什么！”吴璟突然这样对他说。  
这句话没有任何铺垫，可是李卓却听懂了，他垂眸望着地毯，忍不住笑了起来，低声道：“好的。”

李卓知道自己不是真正的M，如果可以，他更喜欢常规的性爱，对他而言，疼痛并不是性爱的必须。  
可是因为他爱吴璟，他喜欢她快乐的模样，所以一直在承受，这种通过牺牲自己来换取爱人幸福的行为十分幼稚，但这是当时只有十六岁的李卓，唯一能为吴璟做的。  
除此之外，他不知道吴璟还需要他什么。  
吴璟是他的全部，可是他并不是吴璟的唯一，吴璟的将来在李卓看来广阔而光明，而李卓自己却是连二本都困难的普通学生，更不要提两人差异巨大的出身。  
很长时间，李卓的恋爱就是一种委曲求全，他并没有意识到这是因为他天生性格软弱，只是归因于自己的弱小和对吴璟的喜爱。  
他喜欢吴璟，带着对强者的崇拜，对朋友的依赖，对人生中第一个异性的宠爱以及患得患失的恐惧，就在这样复杂的情绪下，十六岁的他放弃了最适合的反抗时机，成为了吴璟的玩具，看着自己一点一点地变成现在的模样，当吴璟替他塞上口球的时候，不管他多么抗拒对他的调教，但身体已经做出诚实的反应，即使不和同性对比，他也知道自己的身体已经发生了多大的变化。  
他的后穴在吴璟玩弄他乳头的时候，就开始收缩，抗拒却又期待着那种疼痛的感觉，此时吴璟已经褪去他的衣物，让它们松垮垮地挂在他的手腕上，很敷衍地固定住他的双手。他的双手早就被镣铐锁住，动弹不得。  
身体预备承受疼痛，李卓浑身肌肉紧绷，最近两年他一直在积极恢复，整个身形已经变得成熟而健美，此时在吴璟眼中，就如同健美的麋鹿在猎人枪下挣扎，奋力而无用。  
可是今晚，她并没有打算伤害她的猎物，她爱着它，希望保护它，自从见识过陈楠与那种残败的模样，她就下定决心，好好“疼爱”李卓，用她自己的办法保护他。  
吴璟什么器具都没用，只是用嘴轻轻的熨过他的每一寸皮肤，额头，鼻梁，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，喉结……每个动作都缓慢而温柔，李卓从中能感到十足的爱意，不由轻轻发抖，他的身体从未被如此温柔以待，现在反而有些害怕。  
吴璟的嘴唇停留在了他的胸口，当她含住乳尖的时候，李卓整个人一震，和以往掐捏的痛感不一样，这种舔吻里只有纯粹的快感，刺激得无法形容，偶尔吴璟会用牙齿轻轻研磨，李卓立即呻吟出声，下意识地抬起胸把乳头送到她嘴里索要更多。  
两只乳头都被吴璟爱抚，李卓除了大口大口喘气什么都做不了，眼角已经开始湿濡，泛着情色的红色，等到吴璟舔吻他腹肌的时候，反而好受了一些，刺激感消退了不少，让他的心脏得以慢慢平复。  
可是很快吴璟再次撩拨起了他的心跳，她掰开了他的腿，用嘴唇亲吻他的菊口，这种从未体验过的刺激感让李卓顿时慌张起来，拼命扭动身体躲避：“不行，吴璟，求求你了，那里不行。”  
人被锁死，基本反抗不了，吴璟轻轻揉了揉他的臀部，把臀缝掰得更开，时不时用牙齿轻咬菊口附近的嫩肉，李卓从来没有被这样温柔地对待，没有了疼痛中和，身体上只剩下快感，他恐惧地握紧拳头，不让自己那么快就崩溃，在吴璟的手里淫叫。  
吴璟似乎感受到了他的害怕，停止了轻咬他的臀部，李卓松了一口气，可是随即另一种快感又袭来，吴璟柔软的舌头戳入了他的身体，他惊叫一声，开始大喊安全词，可是吴璟根本不理会他。  
安全词可不是给你这样用的。  
“不要这样，求求你了。”李卓带了哭腔，脑子一片混乱，伞头上清液淋漓，没有了尿道调教的束缚，液体肆无忌惮地涌出，顺着柱体流下，看上去淫靡不堪，李卓大口大口喘气，可是依然无法平静下来，那种柔软的触感混合着他对吴璟的担心让他没有多余力量去思考，忍不住带着鼻音呻吟起来，声音诱人得要命。  
没有任何触碰，没有任何抚慰，李卓就这样呻吟着射了出来，他的脑子里一片白亮，像被抛到天空中又迅速落下。  
吴璟摘开他的口球，将聚拢了他精液的手指伸到他面前，他就像一只温顺的小鹿那样伸出舌头去舔舐，可是他并没有触碰到那些带着腥味的体液，而是迎来了吴璟的吻，带着樱桃的甜味。  
没有平时那种旷日持久的折磨，不到一个小时，吴璟已经结束了今晚的活动，李卓身上没有任何伤，身体也没有任何不适，他疑惑地在床边坐了一会，确定吴璟真的不再要他，才起身去浴室。  
吴璟跟到浴室门口，直愣愣地望着他，李卓被她看得有点不好意思，用水遮住自己脸，结果等他再睁开眼睛的时候，吴璟还在。  
“怎么了？”李卓擦了擦脸上的水，问道。  
吴璟咬着下嘴唇不说话，李卓关掉水，把她拉进来抱住，吴璟抬起眼睛望着他，一字一句道：“宋莉莉死了。”   
李卓不是吴璟，他并没有屏蔽他人情绪的能力，更没有以自我为中心的“天赋”，即使是宋莉莉这样的人，他也会因为她的死亡而情绪波动。听到这个消息，楞了一会之后才道：“怎么可能？”  
吴璟想了想，言简意赅道：“她有躁郁症，睡眠很差，最近半年又开始更年期，身体也不怎么好。大概太难受，就自杀了。”  
李卓听了，微微皱眉，心里并不是难过，但依然觉得有些无法平静，完全没有大仇得报天收恶人的快感。  
吴璟盯着李卓的脸看，然后问：“开心么？她死了。”  
李卓摇了摇头，毫不犹豫。  
“今天的事，多半又是她搞出来的，她死了，那余下的人就蹦跶不了多久了。”吴璟抱住李卓道：“最后一次，我保证这是最后一次。”  
李卓摸了摸她的头发，苦笑道：“这种事不需要你来保证，这些都是他们的错。”  
吴璟听了这句话，终于再也绷不住，捧着李卓的脸道：“宋莉莉的死，和我有关，不管是天道轮回，还是她的报复，你这次遇到的事都是因为我……其实我也不知道如果下手更快些，能不能避免，但总之，以后不会再这样了。”  
说出这个秘密之后，吴璟轻松了很多，她知道李卓为人善良，即使宋莉莉对他做过那么过分的事，他也不会想到要她的命，更不会去实施。所以本来吴璟是打算把这个秘密带进棺材，可是这次的事出乎她的预料，冥冥之中仿佛是孽力回馈，伤及她最爱的人，如果她不把这件事的前因后果告诉李卓，她将无法安心。  
李卓听了吴璟的话，整个人都僵在那里，一方面他无法想象吴璟是怎么做到的，另一方面却担心得要命，他不知道吴璟是否已经触犯法律。  
“吴璟，你到底做了什么。”李卓的声音有些嘶哑，“你该不会……”  
“你放心，我不会吃官司，也不会有人想到我。”吴璟握住李卓的手腕，她和李卓关注的重点完全不一样，“宋莉莉是自己扛不住自杀的，她那种病，迟早会走极端，我不过是帮了她一把。”  
李卓望着吴璟毫无自觉的脸，不知该说什么好。  
如果换一个人做了这种事，他可能此生都无法再和这人深交，但换做是吴璟……  
李卓捧着吴璟的脸亲了亲她的额头，低声道：“谢谢，谢谢你为我做的一切，你放心，无论遇到什么事，我都会和你一起面对的。”   
吴璟以为李卓是担心这次出纰漏她受牵连，但事实上，李卓担心的并不是眼前的事。  
他最爱的女人像一把锋芒毕露的剑，一不小心就会伤人伤己，宋莉莉的事不是吴璟全力报复的第一次，也不会是最后一次。李卓信命，更信天道轮回，如果终究有一天天要惩罚吴璟，他会毫不犹豫地陪着她去承受。  
就像当他还是个少年时一样，无畏而坚定。

吴璟和书文杰一旦联手，要扑灭这次的鬼火就容易了很多。  
娱乐圈这种地方，新闻层出不穷，过上几天大家连李卓是谁都快忘记了，谁还记得那些乱七八糟，真假难辨的照片。  
宋莉莉留下这些照片，本来就不是为了让李卓出丑，仅仅是想逼疯他而已，在她的记忆中，这不过是个连陪床这种小事都能逼迫得彻底崩溃的窝囊废而已。  
宋莉莉的强，一直如钢，如刀，无往不利，她看不上那种如水般柔软无形的君子，也看不起如杂草般可以倒伏在地却又顽强生长的人，她强，却不韧，所以她才会走上绝路。  
她的办法只能逼疯像吴璟这种同类，如果这次李卓出了问题，吴璟就会一败涂地。  
可惜宋莉莉只懂吴璟，不懂李卓，她永远不会明白一个可以坚持梦想十四年的男人，具有的强大韧性，更不会明白坚持自己道德的人，才会在逼迫面前崩溃。  
总之，宋莉莉彻底失败，并且再也没有翻身的机会，张华文能为她做的实在太有限。  
吴璟大获全胜，但奠定她胜利基础的是李卓本身，这件事两个女人的隔空对决，胜败只在李卓是否能扛住这波打击。  
总之，宋莉莉的报复幼稚，粗暴，却有效，她和吴璟是隔着时空，隔着幸运与不幸的两个同类，如果当年的宋莉莉选择了张华文，或许是另一种幸运，抑或是不幸。  
李卓的事业完全没有受到这次风波的影响，一方面是他的定位主要是靠实力说话，另一方面，他“傍”上的女人，让他如虎添翼。  
上次危机公关中，吴璟已经露了脸，自然有人会调查她的身份。  
现在的她比起之前的宋莉莉，依然算是小角色，但是她的前景和背景都不容小觑，大家不看僧面看佛面，自然也不会刻意为难李卓。  
鉴于一些很现实的原因，吴璟暂时不能公开和李卓的关系，在外界看来，她是一个新的宋莉莉，而李卓则是胡安诚。  
李卓重回大众视野，不再刻意避免别人注意他的容貌，因为他对自己的音乐充满信心，相信大家在了解过他的音乐以后，会明白什么更值得关注和炒作。  
萧睿看过李卓的获奖视频以及采访视频后，突然顿悟了人生，告诉书文杰他终于明白自己这辈子都不可能得到吴璟的芳心，可以彻底放下了。  
书文杰十分欣慰自己的傻儿子终于长大，就听萧睿感叹：“李卓长得太好看了，我这辈子都不可能超过他。换做是我，我也选他不选我，杰哥，你是不是也这么觉得，所以一直让我别去找吴璟的？”

十一月，台湾地区的音乐大奖颁奖，李卓受邀参加，其中有一个环节是播放入围词曲作者的成名作。  
本来书文杰替李卓提交的是他在快乐好男儿半决赛上唱的那一首，但李卓执意要换成他初赛时候的那首，书文杰问他原因，他只说是最喜欢这首。  
或许是因为之前李卓在网络上的风波，或许是因为他的外表，亦或是仅仅因为颁奖晚会需要一些新面孔，总之，虽然没有斩获任何奖项，但在红毯之后的采访中，李卓依然获得了很高的曝光率，对于他的音乐他的经历大家都有问及，所有的回答都依照之前拟定的方案，滴水不漏。  
直到有人突然问道：“请问李卓先生，在这么重要的颁奖典礼上，为何你选择的是十多年前的参赛曲目，据我了解，这首歌使用的是当时的版本，难道这十多年你对这首歌没有新的见解，还是您觉得自己十多年前就已经是最好的状态。”  
这个问题提得并不算友善，可是李卓依然对这名记者报以温和的笑容，这个问题他已经等了很久了。  
“这首歌其实是更早的时候写的，当时我有一个女朋友，我很爱她，可是她唱歌总会有几个音调不准，于是我写了这首歌，她听到的是这个版本，但她唱出来的却是我最喜欢的那个版本。”李卓说这话的时候，平静地注视着镜头，带着微微的笑意，仿佛吴璟就在眼前。  
周围的记者都没想到会是这样的答案，最先提问的记者稍微犹豫后，继续道：“你说“当时”？那她现在不在了么？”  
李卓望向那名记者，眼睛里涌起了浓浓的笑意：“她在，她很好，只是不再是我的女朋友，而是我的妻子了。”  
说罢，他深深地凝视着镜头，千里之外，他知道她正看着自己，等着自己回家。  
周围的记者稍微一愣后，纷纷把话筒往前伸，闪光灯噼里啪啦闪个不停，李卓游刃有余地继续之后的话题，他心里很清楚现在他的作为看上去像是一波炒作，可是他不在乎，此时此刻，他只想把自己对吴璟埋藏多年无法见光的爱，展示在所有人的面前。  
今天之前，吴璟的名字不会和他并列在娱乐圈头版，今天之后，吴璟依然不会曝光在大众眼前。  
吴璟有自己的路，自己的人生，她会走得很高很远，娱乐圈不是她的归属，更不能成为她经历的拖累。他们将来依然会像一对地下的爱人，躲避大众的视线，隐藏他们的关系。  
隔着镜头，吴璟冲李卓笑了笑，冲电视举起了自己脖颈上的挂坠，上面套着当年李卓送她的那枚银戒指。  
几乎就在同时，镜头里的李卓也指了指胸口，那里挂着另一枚戒指，它们不会见光，却永远都在。


End file.
